Dance Central One Shots! Semi-Hiatus
by suhouicheonsa
Summary: Order: MacCoyxDare, EmiliaxBodie, AngelxMissAubrey, LilTxGlitch, MoxTaye, RasaxLima Just one shots :) Don't own Dance Central, just my one-shots and ideas. Rated T cause may contain some language later on. [Currently on Semi-Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1: D-Coy Christmas

It's was Christmas this time of year. Everyone decided to have the party in HQ, since last year it was held at the yacht and Miss Aubrey was displeased due to the mess they made.

The party was about to start. Lu$H Crew came in with Angel's arms full of blue-wrapped boxes and bags, then Hi-Def came in next with Mo pulling a wagon with Glitch on with surrounded with various neon colored boxes while Riptide and Flash4wrd just came in with a bag filled with gifts. Rasa, Lima, Dare and MacCoy were already there due to the fact they work here in DCI.

"Okay! Let's get the party starte- WOAH!" Glitch cheered but was startled due to the fact Mo picked him up off the wagon and he helplessly dropped him. "OWWW! Why you do that, yo!?"

"You were an elephant on that wagon." Mo sighed and helped Glitch up.  
"It's either the gifts are heavy or the wagon is just heavy it's self."

"OKAY!" Emilia yelled out. "I WANNA GET THE PARTY GOING!"

Everyone agreed.

5 hours later...

"Soooo... is it gift exchanging timeeeeeee yeeeettttt!?" Lil' T begged as if she was five years old. "After drinking 6 glaaaasseeees of Cooooke, I might rip something offfff!"  
"Woah, T, you drank 6 glasses of Coke!?" Dare exclaimed, while chugging down a bottle of Ginger Ale. "You'll get... Um.." Dare looked at the people for help to find the word she was looking for.

"Ah, let's just open gifts!" Lima exclaimed in excitement.

Every crew were exchanging sorts of coloured boxes. Wrapping paper, tissue paper and shreds of paper were scattered everywhere on the DCI HQ floor. Screams of excitement were everywhere. Dare gave MacCoy a decent size box, that's painted in yellow and orange. "Merry Christmas, Mac." she said with a smile.

MacCoy smiled as he opened the box. Inside were a pair of while-framed googles, that has its lens splattered with paint of various colours. "No way…"

Dare looked down, somewhat smiling and blushing. "Don't you like it, love?"

"I don't like it." MacCoy said firmly while Dare had a frown on her face. "I LOVE IT!" MacCoy gave Dare a warm, bear hug, smiling like crazy. "Be right back, I gotta get something." MacCoy said running.

Dare smiled, then her smile started to fade. "What's wrong?" A voice asked. It was Miss Aubrey.

"Well… I got everyone's gift except MacCoy. I don't think he got me anything this Christmas." Dare shrugged in sadness. "He said he would be back, but I just wanna know if he-"

"I'm back!" MacCoy yelled out. He then whispered something to Glitch. "Your cue."

"SOOOOOO," Glitch said sheepishly. "Whattya got from Mo? He didn't tell me what he got for you."

"A pair of Supras that are I think black and bright yellow. It's really pretty!"

"What did Bodie gotten you?"

"Those work socks, but they're white and red."

"Taye, Angel, Rasa?"

"Taye gotten me a leather jacket, Angel gotten me perfume and Rasa just gave me a new headset."  
"What about the others?"  
"Emilia gave me a pair of new arm socks and I suppose the rest were just crew gifts."

"What did MacCoy gotten you?"

"…."

"Well, okay! I better get going." Glitch then left, but gave a thumbs up and sneakily went behind Dare and threw his arm up, holding something dark green with two red dots. He didn't notice that he accidentally hit Dare behind her head.

"OW! WHA? GLITCH?! WHY DID YOU-" Dare shouted in annoyance but was cutter off by a pair of lips on hers. Surprised at first, but eventually relaxed. The unknown lips moved away from hers after a couple of seconds and to her surprise, it was MacCoy who given her a kiss. "Ma- Huh-Wh-HUH?"

Dare tried to speak, but her words came out as if a dying cow tried to moo again. Miss Aubrey, Taye and Lil'T squealed as if Emilia finally confessed to them she likes Bodie; Angel sorta look displeased in a way; Hi-Def, Riptide and DCI casually smiled. "Why did you kiss me? We're friends-"

"I don't wanna be friends anymore." MacCoy said shyly. He looked at Dare, who was frowning.

"Dare," MacCoy said calmly, grabbing her hand. "Even though people judge you the way you look, you are perfect. When I saw you, I only thought we're just gonna be friends. As we kept working together, day by day, I started developed feelings for you slowly without myself noticing. To this day, I thought it would be the perfect time for me to tell you how I feel. Dare of D-Coy, will you be my girlfriend?"

Dare was silent. She blushed deeply, slowly nodding her head confirming his approval. "Yes, I'll go out with you."

"What?" MacCoy didn't hear properly.

"I'll be your girlfriend, love!"

Everyone cheered while the two new couple hugged each other and kissed once again.

"When I'mma put down mah arm? Getting' tired!" Glitch complained, still holding the mistletoe. Everyone looked at him, while Dare and MacCoy stopped their little make-out session.

"Uh, Glitch?" Lil'T walked over and placed her hand on his left shoulder. "You can put it down a while ago.."

"Aww, man!" Glitch now placed his worn-out arm down. "AH, THAT FEELS GOOD."

Everyone started laughing and continued the party with Dare and MacCoy smiling to each other and giving in a warm kiss.

**So what do you guys think? It's my first time doing one-shots so no hating please. R&R :)**  
**Be amazing :D**  
**xoxo,**  
**Yu-Ri **


	2. Chapter 2: Riptide's Surfs

**A/N: Herro :3 **  
**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. It may be a few, but it made my day. :D**

**TotallyrandomXD: yeah Glitch was holding the mistletoe XD and thanks :3**

**Jade (Guest): aww thanks. Don't worry, there'll be more love and humor coming up ;)**

**Enjoy Riptide's one shot. :D**

**Yu-Ri**

* * *

It was another day where Emilia and Bodie just go surfing after a long day. The sun was started to set, revealing it's beautiful colours in the sky. No dance practices or dance offs, nothing. It was a free day, they did everything they wanted to do after a hard working week.

"Hey, B!" Emilia sat on her surfboard, floating. "How 'bout a competition? Who can catch the biggest wave?" She gave out a smirk.  
"Really? You think you can beat me on getting a big wave?" Bodie did an overhead triceps stretch, showing off his ripped torso which made Emilia drool, melt and die inside mentally. He was smirking hard. "That's a joke, right?"  
"Oh you think I'm joking?" Emilia raised an eyebrow.  
"Maybe you are, hun."  
"Really?"  
"You were staring at my abs earlier. You really like it don't you?"  
"Who goes first? Me or you?"

Bodie shrugged. Then, a thought flew into his head. "Instead of us getting the biggest wave, why don't we…" Bodie suggest before hopping into the water.

Emilia looked around. "B! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO! YOU WANT TO PUSH ME OF-AAAHH!" She yelled out to him, but her surfboard flipped over. She was still underwater until she saw her board moving away. Emilia went up and saw Bodie, swimming on her surfboard.  
"Who's joking now!?"

Aww, dammit Bodie! You little hot, sexy… Woah Em. Get your board back! Use Bodie's!

Emilia listened to herself and used Bodie's board to chase Bodie, that has her board.

20 minutes later…. Back on the beach

"BODIE! GIVE ME MY- board?" Emilia ran to the shore with Bodie's under hand until she stopped and saw a hammock between two trees. Near it was a red/white blanket on the sand with a picnic basket on it. She placed the board carefully aside and strolled to the blanket-covered area. She sat down and gazed at the sunset. Wow, pretty cool, she thought. Emilia stared at the sunset for so long, she felt something warm wrap around her. She looked around, and it was Bodie, who set Emilia between his legs; hugging her for behind. "Hey there."

"Damn B," Emilia flushed and looked down. "You know how to make a girl fall for you easily."  
"Jealous?"  
"Wha... No..." Emilia looked at Bodie, replying.  
"Totally you weren't jelly." Bodie smirked while speaking with sarcasm.  
"Haha, you're funny. Real funny."

Their faces were extremely close, as if they're kissing. It felt awkward for both of them, too awkward due to the fact they're dance partners and best friends. "This is so awkward.." Emilia spoke up from the long silence.

Bodie was trying to hear her, so he tilted his head a bitin order to hear her and unknowingly for Emilia, he kissed kiss wasn't just any kiss. Not a passionate- well somewhat passionate yet those quick kisses. Bodie wanted to deepen the kiss but Emilia stopped him. She looked at him, giving that 'oh no' look. Emilia stood up and quickly dashed as far as the highway can run.

"Em! Wait for a minute!" Bodie yelled and started chasing her.

Oh my god, why did he do that to me.. Emilia thought while running. Several tears were streaming down her tan face. This is the second time it happened. Aw shit.. No.. Why..

What's gotten into her? Did I hurt her in a way? Ah dammit! Bodie thought as his legs were flying along with the ground. Is she alright?

A while later...

Emilia was sitting on a tree branch she climbed on so Bodie cant notice her easily. New tears were still streaming down her face and her dried up ones stuck onto her like glue. "Emilia?"

Emilia jumped. She was lucky she didn't fall backwards. The voice was Bodie. "I'm coming up there. Don't go please. Just don't leave, please..."  
Emilia didn't do anything. Just cry. In less than 55 seconds, Bodie was now sitting near Emilia. "Emi, what's wrong?"  
"N-nothing." Emilia sniffed.  
"No there's nothing. Something's up. Tell me, please." Bodie begged Emilia's approval. "Not gonna hurt you."  
"Well... I'll tell you.." Emilia sighed but still sniffed.

FLASHBACK:

It was late summer 2010 and before I move here, I had this best guy friend that I knew. We're all on the same sports team so it makes a ton of sense. Something we did earlier happened like it. I actually didn't want him to kiss me. He wanted to cause he loved me. He wanted to make love with me. He knew everything about me. Everything. It scared me so bad that I never wanted my best friend to fall for me cause it will be so awkward between us and stuff. That's why I ran away..

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Bodie sat there, looking down after Emilia told her story. "Em... I.."  
"No need to B," Emilia said. "It's alright."  
"Look. I may don't know the guy, but he must been obsessed with you alot. Confession, I actually like you like alot. Your smile, the way you are so arrogant sometimes, how you are confident in dancing, your hair, everything... It makes you so beautiful... I love it how you prank call Miss Aubrey, just for your own fun or make Angel's clothes all pink. You're just that awesome... You're gold. You're dawn.. I think I... Um... I.."  
"Te Amo?" Emilia smiled, finishing Bodie's sentence in Spanish. "Te quiero demasiado..."  
"Wait- you l-like-" Bodie was confused at the time but a pair of soft lips were placed on his.  
"Heehee," Emilia giggled and blushed. "I just had to do that."  
"So... We're together?"  
"Yeah Bodie... We're together." Emilia smiled and hugged him on the side.

Bodie placed an arm around Emilia. "Hey, when did you learn Spanish? tomó una clase, amor?" He smirked.  
"Blame Angel," Emilia sighed. "I overheard him and Aubrey ... Yeah."

Bodie had to laugh. He then cupped her cheek and given Emilia the most sweetest kiss a girl can ever asked for from the guy of their dreams.

* * *

**Sorry about making this longer than D-Coy's one shot. But still hope you like Riptide's one shot. :3 **  
**R&R**  
**P.S: I used translate for the Spanish.**  
**Be amazing**  
**xoxo**  
**Yu-Ri**


	3. Chapter 3: Amor Perfecto? Maybe (Lush)

**Chapter 3: Amor Perfecto? Maybe.. (Special Part 1)**

**A/N: Hai deree. **

**TotallyrandomXD: well your wait is over cuz here it is! :) **  
**So enjoy Lu$H's one shot! :D **

**Yu-Ri**

* * *

It was late at night in the country club that was owned by Miss Aubrey's father. Everyone was starting to go back to their rooms except for Aubrey. She was sitting on the ledge of the pool, kicking the water while being deep in thought. Aubrey shivered from the thin, cold air and water despite the fact she was only wearing a short white romper.

"Why are you still here, _chica_?" A voice called out from a distance. Aubrey knows that voice side to side, backwards to forwards. Angel called her out. "Aren't you suppose to be in your room?"

"None of your beeswax, Angel." Aubrey rolled her eyes, not looking at Angel. "Same as you. Why are you here?"

"Looking for you. Wondered where you dashed off too." Angel replied to her question and sat down next to her, doing kinda the same thing Aubrey was doing with the water. "You look sad. _Problema_?"

"It's nothing…. Well there must be something in my mind you should't know about."

"Is it about me?"

"What? Psh, please. A flirt like you can not ever get into my mind." Aubrey looked to the water, sighing.

"Come on, Aubs. You like me, _admitir que_."

"_En tus sueños_."

Angel sat there, looking at Aubrey with a small yet sexy smirk on his face not saying or doing anything. Instead, he pushed Aubrey into the cold, deep blue water in the pool. Aubrey, swimming up to the surface coughing and splashing around. "You little Latino brat!"

"Haha, I just had too." Angel said while taking off his purple-striped shirt, showing Aubrey his chest, making Aubrey bite her lip. He then hopped into the water, swimming to Aubrey with a smile on his face. "You love my bod, don't ya chica?"

"Whaaat?" Aubrey went high pitched, meaning she's lying. "I do not."

"Totally, hey what's that over there?(!)" Angel exclaimed, making Aubrey turn around then giving her a big splash. "Can I ask you something?"

"That wasn't funny and I hope your question isn't funny either." Aubrey shot back.

"Then… Can I show you?"

"Whatever…"

Angel then placed his hands on her waist and in a second, his lips were on hers. Aubrey tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. She then relaxed and slowly placed her hands on his neck. Angel then grabbed some of her hair and stroked it between his fingers while swiping his tongue across her lips, for him to explore her. Aubrey obliged and both of each other explored each other inside out. She then had only her left hand on his neck while her other hand stroked his abs, making Angel shiver. Angel smiled into her and trailed down kisses, making his way to the nook of her neck. First giving a sweet kiss before Angel gave her a hickey. They were continuing their make-out until they heard a stern voice. It was Aubrey's father.

"Aubrey, why are you still up? And who are you?" Aubrey's father asked both of them.

"Daddy don't get mad… I wasn't tired yet.." Aubrey bit her lip in worry due to the fact she got caught.

"And I'm Angel, Aubrey's… uhmm.." Angel introduced himself but can't think straight.

"Boyfriend!" Aubrey slightly hugged him tight. She had to blurt out 'boyfriend' so Angel wouldn't get in trouble. "Angel is just a little tired today, ain't that right _amor?_"

"Y-yes sir," Angel hugged her back, still a bit scared of her father. "I'm her man of her dreams… I'm not hurting her."

"Unless you two don't go too far on your relationship, I'm alright with that. Night baby girl." Her father left while Aubrey waved him a good night.

"Oh my goodness that was CLOSE." Aubrey sighed in relief. "Thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend. I owe you one."

"You owe me?" Angel smirked while Aubrey smacked his bare chest.

"What do I need to owe you?" Aubrey sighed.

"Be my girl?" Angel half smiled, making Aubrey surprised.

"What?! For how long!?" Aubrey exclaimed, still in shock.

"Oh, I don't know…" Angel then leaned in again for a kiss, then letting go ten seconds later. "Like the days that go on forever."

* * *

**I find this one cute X3  
Also, any Spanish that's in the one shot is used by translate X)**

**So that's a wrap on the Valentine's Day Special Part 1 :D**

**Be amazing**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

**xoxo**

**Yu-Ri**


	4. Chapter 4: Glitching the Prom

**A/N: Glitch and Lil'T are 17-18 and in high school cause you know, prom. (Their ages change depending on the one shots they're in)**  
**By the way, hi there dance central lovers. **  
**:D**  
**Love ya guisee. **

**Yu-Ri**

* * *

"OMG! That boy Jared asked me to prom!" Kaye squealed. "I said yes!"  
"What about your dress?" Ari asked decently.  
"Got that already!" Kaye still squealed. "Ari, Tia? What about you two?"

Ari told Kaye about her break up with her boyfriend so she's just gonna go single in prom. Lil'T didn't say anything. She just played with her bracelet. "I have no date?"  
"WHAT!?" Kaye screamed, surprised. "There ARE guys who are falling for you!"  
"The only guys falling for me is half of the geek club." Lil'T sighed.  
"Then, do you have someone in mind at least?" Ari asked, trying to help.  
"Thanks guys, but you're not really helping. I'll see you guys later. Chow!" Lil'T shook her head and left for class. She wanted to say Glitch, but it would be so awkward.

* * *

"Glitch! My brotah!" MZT bro-fist Glitch, who was grabbing and exchanging books for his next couple of classes. "Have you gotten a date yet?"

Glitch tried to speak, but MZT kept talking. "See, I picked up the hot chick, Karla and to my surprise, she accept..." Blah blah blah MZT kept going on and on. "Anyway, who's your date? Well if you have one.."  
"Harmony LaRoch." Glitch replied. She had that model skin and hair and sweet personality. "Yeah, I picked her up."  
"Woah, you're lucky. So... I heard that there's a new 'shipping' going on the school. And it has you in it."  
"Really?" Glitch closed his locker and looked at him. "Who's the girl?"  
"To your surprise, Tia." MZT replied back, hoping he wouldn't be too surprised.  
"Oh... Tia..." Glitch looked down, sorta blushing. "I know her, actually."  
"Really? Where?"  
"My mentor is dating her older sister, so sometimes she would come too cause her older sister doesn't trust Tia to stay home all alone..." Glitch replied, still blushing as scratched the back of his neck.  
"Are you blushing!? I thought you-"  
"Heeeey the bell rung! Gotta run, BYE!" Glitch ran from MZT, so he doesn't know he still likes Lil'T.

A Week Later- PROM NIGHT.  
(Hint hint: it started already :D)

Lil'T was just talking with a couple of friends, talking about boys and being single.  
"I gotta say, Glitch is so..." The blonde girl dreamily sighed.  
"I so agree. I mean look at that body!"  
"So cute! I'll be so jelly if he dated Harmony"  
Lil'T just stood there in her black dress that was underneath a short leather jacket. She was thinking about Glitch.

I knew Glitch for only two years and we're close. We still talk and all but I wish I was dating him. I suppose it wouldn't be possible... Lil'T thought in sadness. "HEY TIA! YOUR FAVORITE SONG CAME ON!"

"Wha..?"

"Walking On The Moon! By Karmin!"  
The song had started a minute ago and everyone started dancing. "Did you request it?"  
"No I didn't.. I was here the whole time."  
"Wait, you didn't!?"

Lil'T nodded. "I was just talking to all of you that's it!"  
"Wait, if you didn't request it... Then who did?" The redhead questioned.  
No one knew her favorite song other than Glitch. It must have spread around the school. Wait...

"Is Tia here tonight?" The microphone spoke through the speakers. The voice came from Glitch. Glitch, the boy who Tia fell for. "I wanna talk to you.."

The spotlight drowned onto Lil'T and people made a pathway, for Lil'T to go to Glitch. "You have to be kidding me..." Lil'T talked under her breath. She started walking and stopped until she was near Glitch. "What do you want? I thought you were with-"  
"Harmony I know. But she left me for some party," Glitch answered, scratching the back of his head. "And I had to come alone."  
"That's just sad. Anyway, why do you wanna talk to me? Can't we take it-"  
"Tia," Glitch cut her off. "I want everyone to know.. I like you."

Everyone's mouths turned from chattering lips to 'oh my god are you kidding me' lips. Lil'T was also shocked. "What!? But we're..."

"Friends, that I know. But after that one year gettin to know ya, I had this weird feeling inside that I never felt before. And it only comes when I hear your name or I'm around ya. That feeling is so sweet, I always want that in me. So Tia... Will... W-will.. y-y—" Glitch confessed but in the end, he can barely talk.

"Okay, Glitch. I accept." Lil'T smiled and ran to him, giving him a hug. Glitch wasn't too relaxed, but he settled down and hugged her back. When they pulled away, they're just smiling to each other. Walking On The Moon was almost finished.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" The crowd chanted continuously.

"Should we...? Naah.." Lil'T bit her lip, looking down and blushing.  
"Come here, you." Glitch grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her, stealing her first kiss. The kiss was from a simple, sweet kiss to a hot, heated one. Short of breath came from both of them.

They pulled away, and Lil'T was still looking down, blushing really hard. Glitch placed his arm around her and whispered into her ear,"I'm so happy were together. I'm with the most beautiful girl ever in the whole entire world. You're too beautiful to make everything true."

* * *

**AWWWH. To be honest with you guys, I wrote this chapter before Chapter 3. :D**  
**P.S: Kaye, Ari, Harmony, MZT and Jared are my characters. I own them, but not Dance Central. :)  
Be amazing  
Happy V-Day :D  
xoxo  
Yu-Ri**


	5. Chapter 5: Jumbotron It Up

**A/N: Hola, Bonjour, Annyeong, Hi people all over the place :D **

**TotallyrandomXD: After Mo and Taye, it's DCI. :)**

**I didn't post Chapter 5 yesterday cause my mom needed my laptop for something so I can't really write. **

**If I don't post often, sorry about that. It would be homework, school and other things like Dance. (That's just a heads up if I don't write)**

**Enjoy! **

**Yu-Ri**

* * *

- In the Airport, heading to Miami-

"THIS IS SOO EXCITING!" Aubrey squealed. "I cannot wait to see my cousins!"  
"What's the point going to Miami?" Glitch yawned, due to the fact he slept late. And woke up early.  
"The sun, beaches, DON'T FORGET WAVES!" Emilia was so excited, she accidentally nearly dropped her surfboard. "Plus, NBA!"  
"Speaking of NBA, who's versing Heat?" Angel asked.  
"Lakers or Nets, don't remember." Dare replied to Angel's question, even though she had her pink Beats  
Headphones on full blast. "Mac this is a really beast mix!"

"Oh, guys!" Lil'T yelled out. "We're boarding!"

- On the plane, another hour left till they land -

Everyone was either sleeping or randomly eating a cookie on their First Class Seats. Instead sitting beside their dance partners, the order had gotten a little off. (Order: Rasa, Bodie behind Angel and Lil'T; Glitch, Dare across from Aubrey and Taye; Mo, Emilia infront of MacCoy and Lima)

"Why am I surrounded by girls, again!?" Glitch complained as he tried his best to keep warm in his blue shirt. "It's not fair!"  
"Here, listen to this to make you feel better." Dare unplugged her headphones from her iPod and plugged Glitch's headphones to her iPod, pressing play to the song. "Does that make you feel better?"  
"HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY? THIS MIX IS ON FIRE, YO!" Glitch yelled loudly due to the fact he can't hear anyone. "AS LONG AS YOU LALALALALAA LOVE LALALALA LOVE LALALALALAA LOVE ME! OOH DUBSTEP! THIS IS SO BEAST!"

"Shut it, kid!" Aubrey complained. "I am trying to take a nap!"  
"Get use to it. Maybe your cousins might act like dis." Taye pointed out, sipping her tea. "You never know, you never know."

"What are you doing?" Emilia looked at Mo, while chomping down a cracker.  
"Drawing Glitch's new dance wear." Mo replied while sketching lines and switching pencils with colored pencils. "His jumpsuit was flushed with dirty water, sand, caramel, even cheese fondue and it took me almost two weeks to clean everything off."

"How on earth cheese fondue and caramel got on his suit? You guys were dancing at the subway station!" Lima exclaimed to her surprise.

"There used to be this guy who gives free food while the dance crews danced but he left so they decided to bring in a fondue machine... And yeah.." MacCoy sighed cause he remember everything.  
"That's right.. You were one of the crews we versed." Mo smiled while finishing coloring the last bit of the sketch. "There. Finished."

"WHY AM I SEATED WITH A FLIRT?" Lil'T shivered, trying to use her lime green sweater to hide from Angel. "SO NOT FAIR!"  
"We can switch seats," Bodie suggested. "I'll handle Angel. Rasa is just sleeping."  
"I'd like that, old brother! You're the best!" Lil'T agreed to the idea so in a minute, her and Bodie swapped seats.

- Five hours later, they landed, checked in their hotel and drove to a local mall in Miami -

"Huh, wow!" Emilia exclaimed in excited as she signed a boy's forearm. "We sure do have lots of fans here!"

"Wonder why..." Glitch wondered as he took a picture with five different girls. "How old are you girls!"

"Never knew DCI _had_ fans.." Lima and Rasa said at the same time while signing a middle-aged woman's shirt.

"Needless to say, Lu$H crew has more fans!" Aubrey dreamily said, taking numerous photos with fans.

"Ladies, ladies.." Angel said calmly while girls swooned.

"Ooh, a new pair of arm socks!" Dare was happy, so she removed her usual ones and tried on the new pair.

"Oh, cool mix dude! Keep it up and you'll be Mini MacCoy, ya heard?" MacCoy talked to a fan after listening to a mix she made.

"So cool!" Mo said happily while receiving a colorful SnapBack from a fan. "Thanks lil' dude!"

"Hey Lil'T and Taye! Show em what you got!" Some man yelled out and blasted a song. He must be a bug fan of Flash4wrd. "Show em Lu$H crew you gotten more business than em!"

"You ready, Lil'T?" Taye nudged Lil'T's arm.

"Ready when you are, Big T."

Mo was just taking pics with a couple of fans until he saw something that caught his eye. Taye. She was showing off her skills along with her little sister. _Smooth like nutella, sharp like a knife, beautiful like a rainbow, shining bright like a diamond._ Mo was helplessly daydreaming with a silly smile on his face. He wished they were together. But nah, it'd be too awkward between them. He still dreamed and dreamed until a voice snapped him out of dreaming about Taye.

"Mo? You okay? You were just staring in space." Glitch asked his mentor.  
"O-oh, I'm all right. Just thinking about things." Mo flushed. "H-ey, a fan is calling your name."

Glitch looked at him weirdly, then shrugged it off.

"Wish that I could just tell Taye how I feel now…" Mo said quietly to himself. "Man! It kinda hurts.."

_Line Break~~_

_Two days later… At the American Airlines Arena_

"AWWH! C'MON HEAT!" Emilia, Glitch and MacCoy screamed, shooting right up from their seats. "YOU CAN DO THIS!"  
"Guys, relax.. It's just second period ending.. They have two more anyway." Rasa tried to calm down the three, it eventually worked. All of them were in a private suite, thanks to Miss Aubrey.  
"Oh well," Glitch slacked on his seat, putting his feet on the top of the seat in front of him. "Hey, aren't they suppose to do the Kiss Cam thing?"  
"Oh, those are so cool," Dare smiled, while eating handfuls of popcorn in a bowl. "One time when me and Mac were watching Knicks vs. Lakers in L.A, we were shown on the Jumbotron for the kiss cam."  
"Really?!" Lil'T exclaimed, turning around from her seat. "Did you two kissed?!"

Dare and MacCoy looked at each with a gawky smile on their faces and looked down, blushing. They both nodded their heads.

"AWWWH THAT IS SO- Wha? Oh really? Okay! Bye guys!" Lil'T was about to compliment about Dare and MacCoy's kiss cam kiss until Glitch cut her off, whispering something into her ear and leaving with him. Everyone just stared at Lil'T and Glitch, walking to the door of their suite wondering why they left.

"What's up with those two?" Angel munched on a few carrot sticks. "Are they dating or what?"  
"Nah, they can't be. Mo or Taye wouldn't allow them." Aubrey replied, stating a true fact. "They're like, how old? 12-13?"  
"Actually, Glitch's 15 almost 16 while Lil'T is 14." Bodie corrected Aubrey.  
"Uh, pssh yeah I knew that." Aubrey mumbled while staring at her blue-striped painted nails.  
"Well, hope they get back, I mean.. This time around they wouldn't miss the kiss cam." Lima pointed out. "By the way, Angel- Bodie and Rasa? Where on earth you three gotten those jerseys?"

The three jerseys were covered in autographs. Bodie had #14, Rasa owned #7 while Angel owned #1.  
"Online." Bodie answered.  
"Gift." Rasa answered second.  
"Oh, I met the team." Angel smiled.

"ITSSS TIMEE FOR THE KISS CAM!" The announcer came on the huge speakers.  
"Hey were back!" Glitch ran in to the suite with Lil'T, whose arms are both filled with cotton candy bags and drinks. "What we miss?"  
"That's why you two left?" Mo and Taye asked the same time. "Just for cotton candy and drinks?"  
"Well, Dare, Bodie and Rasa wanted cotton candy and I was thirsty!" Lil'T answered their question.  
"You have three drinks in your package." Bodie grabbed a bag of cotton candy. "Thanks for the candy clouds."  
"Glitch's drink is with me and I gotten a free drink!" Lil'T exclaimed.  
"Nothing happened, just that the kiss cam started!" Emilia jumps right outta her seat and looked at the jumbotron, to see if any of her friends were gonna be on that big screen. "I really wanna see if there's any celebs here! Or my friends getting kissed!"

The first couple that was shown on screen were somewhat 20 years olds to senior citizens who were celebrating their 50th anniversary. They had one more couple to show. And that, would be Mo and Taye. Both weren't paying attention to the screen, one was on the phone while the other was drawing. Bodie and Emilia tried their best not to laugh, Aubrey and Lima tried not to tell them but MacCoy had to tell them. "You two! You're on da kiss camera!"

"What?" they both went and looked at the jumbotron. Their faces were really surprised.  
"Ooh, you guyssss." Emilia was swooning and sorta laughing to Mo and Taye.  
"This is gonna be awkward for you two." Lima said, while fixing her hair.  
"Ha-haa." Mo faked a smile and laughter while rubbing the back of his neck. "So..."  
"You guys gotta do it or everyone will be disappointed." Bodie and Rasa said at the same time.  
"Oh god..." Taye facepalmed on what she has seen on the big screen. "Why does it have to be us? Can it be Angel and Au-"  
Taye was cut off by a pair of soft lips that was meeting up with hers. The kiss was smooth yet sweet like nutella. She pulled away and but her lip when she realized Mo had kissed her in public. Or should I say, on the jumbotron.

"Sorry.." Mo grinned, blushing. "It's for the show, right?"  
"Right... For the show.." Taye smiled, blushing too.  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE USE ME AND ANGEL FOR ROMANCE!" Aubrey questioned in fury. "WE DO NOT HAVE A THING-"  
"Yes you do," One of the cousins said, eating pizza.  
"No we do not! Now be quiet Rory!" Aubrey tried to keep the boy's mouth shut. But he wouldn't stop.  
"If you two were 'just friends', then why I hear kissing and groaning noises in your room?"

Everyone stared at the little boy, then at Aubrey and Angel. "Don't tell us.."  
"Rory! We were just watching a movie that was somewhat on full volume!" Aubrey lied.

"I LOVE THE CAMERAMAN!" Glitch and Lil'T screamed at each other, giving a high five. "IT TOTALLY WORKED!"  
"Wait, isn't that the_ real_ reason you two left?" Mo asked the two kids.  
Glitch and Lil'T ate some cotton candy and popcorn. "Maybe..."  
"C'mon, Mo!" Glitch exclaimed. "Every night when I sleep, I hear you talk to yourself about how bad you want Taye!" Glitch cried but covered his mouth cause he said it out loud.  
"GLITCH! Instead of 10 sets of sit up for warm-up, MAKE THAT-" Mo was so furious, a kiss on the cheek from Taye somewhat calmed him down. "What was that for?"

"You guys!" Everyone else except the two cried. "Just get together already!"  
"I feel like I'm watching a movie!" Aubrey sobbed, dabbing her eye with a tissue. "Just please get together!"  
"Hey, chica." Angel placed an arm around her. "They will."  
"So.. You guys together? Me and Glitch brought you two together." Lil'T had her hopes up, still eating cotton candy.

_Those kids brought us together? Smart. _Mo and Taye thought.

Mo and Taye looked at each other, with a smile on their faces. "Yeah, we're together."

* * *

**THAT WAS SWEET. :D**  
**So guys, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. DCI is next.. *smirks*  
**  
**But despite the fact they're like older than the other pairings, I'm gonna just make them friends.. *SPOILER* Cause I'm not really used to um.. (how am I suppose to put this so everyone can understand) It sometimes makes me feel awkward to bring like middle aged people together. Or maybe it's not the right time for me to bring Rasa and Lima together just yet. They will tho :3 YOu guys have to wait.**

I never been to a basketball game before, just for the Harlem Globetrotters and hockey games.

Hint hint: The jerseys that Bodie, Rasa and Angel were Miami Heat jerseys just to let you know :D  
  
**But no worries, there still gonna love and humour and yeah :3**

**Have a good day/afternoon/night**

**Be amazing**

**Xoxo**

**Yu-Ri**


	6. Chapter 6: Scared of Love (DCI)

**A/N: Herro people :3 **

**So like what I said at the last chapter, no romance will be involved in this chapter. Maybe a little, but not as much as the other chapters... But I think this one shot may contain some hurt/comfort. I don't know :3**

Reminder: The one-shot's genre(s) can change through out the time so if one may contain some Angst or another may have tons of drama, it's because I have many ideas for this certain couple. But don't worry, it's genre still on Romance/friendship  
I'm not saying the next one shot will have Angst, but sometime later on. Just don't know when. 

**Anyways, Enjoy :)**

Yu-Ri

It was 2am in DCI Headquarters, everyone gone except Lima. She has been working and working with files, papers, books and computer files scattered everywhere. Lima's making sure does stay in the time warp forever but she received signals that possibly be may come back. Rasa wanted her to go to sleep, but she refused. Tired but still working, Lima couldn't think anyway.

"Still working?" a voice asked from the end of the room.

Lima turned around, in her surprise. "Rasa! You scared the heck outta me. What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." Rasa replied. "Stop working, please.."

"No I can't stop working. Go ahead, I'll catch up." Lima said.

"C'mon Lima," Rasa walked out from the dark. "It's really late, you need sleep."

"No I'm okaay.." Lima yawned and started writing notes in a notepad.

"Lima," Rasa grabbed her arm, trying not to add too much force. "Go to sleep. You worked on this all day."

"Can I please finish this.. I only have-"

"No more Lima," Rasa pulled her out from her seat and picked her up bridal style. "There's still more time. Tan's not coming back like in two days. C'mon, let's go."

The walk was awkward between them, including the elevator ride. Rasa just stood there, with Lima in his arms. He stared at her, with some emotion in his eyes. Lima however is falling asleep. The elevator ride was slow, due to the fact most of the power is slow when it's night. Rasa had mixed feelings to Lima. He loved her, he was a good friend to Lima, he shared a brother-sister relationship with her, and he was her dance partner as well. But Rasa never told her any of this, because he was scared he might hurt her like what her ex-fiancé did. Or lose her. He was scared, to fall in love the woman he ever dreamed of.

_Unknown Narrator:_

Rasa lost his wife ten years ago due to cancer. That's why Rasa wasn't too open to Lima when he first met her. But as the first few days getting to know Lima, he started to open up little by little each day. But two year later after meeting Lima, he started to have this strange feeling when he's around Lima. He didn't what it was, until days passed by and he always craved for that feeling when he's not around Lima. Then, it hit him. He liked her.

Every time Lima talks to him no matter if they're working or on, he's happy. Happy like the days he was with his wife. Or when they go to lunch together, Rasa's has fun like when he was with his wife. He missed his wife, Lima tried her very hardest to comfort Rasa, even make him forget his wife in any possible way. But it still kills him inside.

That's why Rasa was scared to fall in love again. Even though he loved Lima, it brings back the saddest memories he will always be scarred for life with. If only, if only….

The two all-nighters arrived to Lima's room. Her queen-sized bed was in various shades of purple sheets and pillows. Rasa quietly walked to her bed and place Lima's resting body on the bed. He fixed her comforter and a pillow to make sure Lima is relaxed while sleeping. Instead of leaving the room and going to his, he sat on the bed looking at Lima.

"I have no clue if you're going to hear me talking to you while you sleep but you know I'm falling for you." Rasa expressed his feelings directly. "But, there's a story behind it."

Rasa took a deep breath, and then told his story.

"Lima, I know that me and you had a hard time finding love again cause I lost my wife and your ex-fiancé cheated on you for some woman he thought she meant everything to him. I know it's the past now, but it still killed us inside when we think about it. I may know you for only two years, but I started to fall for you. You know Lima; I was going to confess to you two weeks ago, but I ended up not confessing. Why?  
I was scared. Scared to fall in love with my partner and friend. I cried myself to sleep cause I was worried I might lose you in any possible way I can think of. I was stressed because I might hurt like the way your fiancé did." Rasa looked down, having a couple of tears coming out of his eyes.

"Even though we may love each for as long as history can live, we're scared that if we're together, we might hurt each other. Or lose each other. So we can't be together, I'm sorry if you feel the same way. I really hope you understand, Lima."

Rasa looked at Lima carefully, and then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Lima."

Rasa quietly went out of her room, stepping into the elevator to go back to his room.

It has been five minutes since Rasa confessed everything to Lima. Unwillingly, her eyes fluttered wide open and looked round her room while sitting up to see if Rasa was still in her room. No sign of him. She sighed and flopped herself on the bed again.

"Yes Rasa, I heard everything on what you told me." Lime said to herself with a small smile on her face. "I've fallen for yoo too, but like you; I'm scared to find love again. Later on for days, weeks- even years, I might be ready to find love again. When I am, I'll be the first one to tell you how I feel about you."

**AWWH :( Poor Lima and Rasa. Like I told you, they don't get together. But soon ;)**

Anyways, the order of the pairings are D-Coy, Riptide, Lu$H, Lil'T and Glitch, Mo and Taye and DCI. It says in the summary if you didn't notice.

I wrote this late at night cause I reaaaalllllyyyyy wanted to write the second D-Coy one shot. So, I gave you two chapter in one day :D

Be amazing

Have a wonderful day/afternoon/night

xoxo

**Yu-Ri**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or D-Coy?

**Chapter 7: Truth or D-Coy? **

**A/N: so everyone's in Mo's apartment, playing a game (hence the title). Except DCI cause they're working.**

**So, the format of the one shot will be different. I might do this if I want to even. Well, the format changes throughout the one shot.**

**WARNING: A couple of characters may act different than they usually are except Angel and Aubrey I think.**

**Aubrey: SERIOUSLY? **  
**Yu-Ri: hey hey relax please. **  
**Angel: c'mon, chica. I'll do the disclaimer. **  
**Aubrey: okay! Thank you. **  
**Angel: Yu-Ri doesn't own Dance Central or any of us except her one shots and ideas. **  
**Aubrey: P.S: this is the only time Yu-Ri will ever make us say the disclaimer.**  
**Yu-Ri: oh you'll never know Madame Aubrey. **  
**Angel: formal much? **  
**Yu-Ri: Anyways, enjoy readers from around the world. :D**

* * *

- In Mo's Apartment -  
Taye: UGH EMILIA! YOU ARE THE WORST! *covered in butterscotch pudding*  
Emilia: unless you can eat yourself.  
Glitch: *eyes widen*  
Emilia: *looks at Glitch* hey I didn't mean it like that! It's your turn to ask, dirty 14 year old!  
Mo: *facepalms* what have you been watching?  
Lil'T: Mo! Don't say that! Go ahead Glitch!  
Glitch: Angel! Truth or Dare!  
Angel: uhm, Dare *winks*  
Glitch: eww don't flirt with me, do that to Miss Aubrey! Anyway.. *thinking of a dare* Aha! I dare you to say the most sexiest pick up line you ever told her! :D  
Aubrey: ugh! No why it has to be me!  
Taye: cause you're pretty and Angel hits on you like an arrow.  
Bodie: so true. I feel bad.  
Angel: so, Aubs.  
Aubrey: DO NOT CALL ME THAT YOU LATINO PEASANT!  
Lil'T: peasant? Really? *raises an eyebrow*  
Aubrey: I don't care, right now!  
Angel: damn girl, you have more curves than a racetrack. *winks*  
Lil'T: that is a good one. *high dives Angel*  
Mo: did that make you feel good-  
Glitch; EWW YOU GUYS!  
Dare: Glitch! Stop being dirty-minded!  
Angel: wait I have one more. Is your dad a donkey? Cause you have a great ass! Which is true tho :3  
Mo: I ANNOUNCE YOU AS KING OF PICK-UP LINES.  
Bodie: *gives a bro-fist*  
Aubrey: ... *blushes, but others don't see it.*  
Angel: hehe *half smiles*  
MacCoy: okay, who's turn?  
Glitch: you and Dare didn't go yet.  
Bodie: so... TRUTH OR DARE, DARE?  
Dare: DARE DARE DARE  
MacCoy: calm down, you heard?  
Bodie: ooh 3x the pressure *smirks*  
Emilia: you shouldn't have done that.  
MacCoy: huh? Why?  
Bodie: I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU FOR YOU AND MAC TO GO IN THE WASHROOM AND-  
Glitch: EWWWW!  
Emilia: Glitch, he didn't meant it that way!  
Mo: like what I said earlier, what have you-  
Taye: MO! STOP!  
Bodie: anyway... SUCKING EACH OTHERS FACES! WHAT I MEANT BY THAT GLITCH DONT CUT ME OFF IS THAT KISSING FOR 10 MINUTES. WE BETTER HEAR SOUNDS FROM THAT WA-  
Glitch: EEEWWWWYY!  
Bodie: just go... Hey lil'T please calm Glitch down..  
Lil'T: no. *drinks Arizona*  
Dare, MacCoy: WHAT!?  
Aubrey: hey he said it- pft, Angel stop touching me! *trying to shoo Angel away from her personal bubble* Personal bubble!  
Angel: okay okay *stops*  
Mo: plus it's 3x the dare!  
Taye: you have to do it or you have to pay us $10  
Emilia: or get covered in butterscotch pudding. *shrugs*  
Bodie: she has like five more EXTRA LARGE buckets. (1)  
Glitch: CAN I HAVE A BUCKET?  
Dare, MacCoy: *stands up* OKAY OKAY WE'll DO THE DARE.  
Bodie: OH YEAAH DAMN RIGHT GO TO THAT WASHROOM! *points to the washroom door*  
Dare, MacCoy: FINE! *walks to the washroom, locks the door*  
Aubrey: they're so worth it.  
Bodie: I know right?  
Glitch: that was a good dare, Bodie.  
Lil'T; what are we gonna do now?  
Emilia: hold up, Glitch, weren't you just having a mental issue or something?  
Glitch: no, its called acting. I'm practicing it for a play.  
Mo: damnit, you got me scared to death. I really thought you had an issue. I hate you.  
Glitch: I love you too, Mo. *grins*  
Angel, Taye: well played, grasshopper. *claps*  
Glitch: I'm a panda! *pouts*  
Riptide: *looks at him* really?

- In the washroom -

MacCoy: *locks the door, turns to Dare* SOOO... *Looks down*  
Dare: aw great this gonna be awkward. We're friends, love.  
MacCoy: well, it's just a kiss raight? I don't have like a thousand bucks in my pockets.  
Dare: yeah... *bites lip* but...  
MacCoy: *puts his hands on her waist* C'mon! One kiss wouldn't hurt? Am I raight?  
Dare: *awkwardly places her hands on his neck, nods* yeah... Let's try not to make it too awkward..  
MacCoy, Dare: *awkwardly lean into each other, about to kiss*  
Dare: *stops* wait a minute!  
MacCoy: *sorta frowns* what's wrong?  
Dare: I can't kiss you.  
MacCoy: why? You never had your first kiss? *confused*  
Dare: no, but, were friends and this is so awkward, a lot to me. After this, I maybe can't even look a-  
MacCoy: *cuts her off by kissing her*

_**The kiss scene narrated by Yu-Ri:**_

After MacCoy places his lips onto Dare's, Dare awkwardly had this strange feeling in her but it made her feel happy. MacCoy smiled in her mouth and started to walk forwards, making Dare walk backwards until she hits a wall. MacCoy then starts to rub her back, feeling Dare shiver. The kiss was deepen by both of them.

MacCoy slowly swiped his tongue across Dare's lip, hearing her whimper for him to explore. Dare didn't obliged yet until she grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled it towards her, possibly saying yes for MacCoy to let him explore. For Dare it wasn't a good idea for her to obliged to MacCoy cause he wins the mini tongue wars all the time. But she allowed it anyway.

Dare started to place her hands on MacCoy's shoulders and removed his right sleeve of his jacket, due to the fact she felt MacCoy burning. She was lazy to remove the other sleeve, but she wrings her fingers into MacCoy's hair; somewhat removing his googles by accident. They took a short break for the lack of air they had and come back for another heated make out once again. To make MacCoy feel like the tongue war is still going on, she licked the edges of his mouth, and then biting his lip. MacCoy smirked and started the tongue war, again for the third time.

**"What are the others doing"** scene narrated by some-person-i-dont-even-know:

"Man, they're taking a long time.." Emilia looked at her phone's time. "You sure they didn't go out? Cause there was a door in the washroom that lead to the bottom floor."  
"Well, blame Bodie cause he said 10 minutes." Lil'T said, giving a glare at Bodie.  
"Don't look at me," Bodie said, eating chips. "I would have said 50 instead of 10."  
"Whatever."

"Hey are we gonna go keep playing while we wait?" Angel asked, who is certainly bored. "All I'm doing is stare at my phone." And Angel was _actually_ staring at his phone for the past five minutes, instead of flirting with Miss Aubrey.  
"Hey I know," Glitch had an idea. "We can play a game."  
"What game?" Miss Aubrey asked numbly. "It better be not strip poker."  
"What's wrong with you, I'm not that old." Glitch replied. He knows what strip poker is, but doesn't want to play it ever. "Never mind. The game doesn't have a title or anything but we go in a circle, saying a Disney character. Any character, no matter the gender or if it's a teacup. But you have to be quick or can't say any  
Non Disney characters. I'll start, then Lil'T, Mo, Taye, Emilia, Bodie, Aubrey, Angel and it keeps going until someone says a non-Disney character." (2)

"Sounds a bit tricky, but aiight!" Taye shrugged it off.

"Okay... 3...2..1.. Pluto."  
"Mickey Mouse."  
"Simba"  
"Mulan"  
"Beast!"  
"Belle."  
"Prince Charming"  
"Cinderella."  
"My turn again, Mad Hatter"  
"Ursula"  
"Ariel"  
"Uh, Donald."  
"Lemme think! Aha! Aurora!"  
"Flynn Rider."  
"Merida."  
"Snow White."  
"Pochanhontas."  
"Tinker bell"  
"DEZ."

Everyone stopped and looked at Lil'T. She looked at them as if they don't know who he is. "Um, Disney character?"  
"Does it count too?" Bodie asked Glitch.

He shrugged. "Well my friend while I was doing Grade 2 in the Philippines didn't say anything about something like it. She just told us to say Disney characters. And you know the rules."  
"So, we have to stop the game?" Aubrey asked, sounding a bit displeased. "It was fun!"  
"Yeah, sorry guys but game over. It's not Lil'T-"

**Back to normal narration**:

MacCoy, Dare: We're back! *smiles*  
Bodie: uh hey guys? *looks at them, as if they were strangled by cats.*  
Angel: so how was it? *smirks*  
Dare, MacCoy: *look at each other, then Angel* seriously?  
Angel: okay okay..  
Emilia: well B, you don't need to hear kissy noises from the washroom cause from what I can tell, they actually did the dare.  
Dare: so are we continuing or what?  
MacCoy: I have a game?  
Aubrey: not strip poker-  
Glitch; MISS AUBREY PLEASE NEVER BRING THAT NAME UNLESS ALONE WITH ANGEL.  
Mo: oh man, I'm so proud of you. Perfect grammar. You can play your videogames until 1 am tonight.  
Glitch: SCORE! *shoots arms in air, smiling*  
Dare: so, what game is it love?  
MacCoy: I ask a question, then you answer.  
Dare: never heard of it.. Okay go ahead.  
MacCoy: will you go out with me? *bites lip, looks down*  
Everyone else: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DAARRREEEE! *swooning, smiling*  
Dare: and I'm suppose to answer?  
MacCoy: easy as waxing goats.  
Glitch, Lil'T, Mo: LOL wut?  
MacCoy: *shakes head* never mind. But yes or no?  
Dare: *nods, bites lip* yes! *hugs MacCoy*  
Everyone: *cheering*  
Emilia: hey B, never knew you were a matchmaker.  
Bodie: before in grade 6.  
Emilia: pretty long time, but you're good at it. *pecks his cheek*  
Bodie: *looks down, blushing deep*  
Lil'T: awwh! You two are so kayutee!  
Dare: thanks! But I seriously ship AubAnge  
Aubrey: oh c'mon *facepalms* why?  
MacCoy: HASHTAG YOLO SWAG (3)  
Everyone; *laughs*  
Dare: oh man, I love you *kisses his cheek*  
MacCoy: *blushes*  
Everyone: AWWWHHH

* * *

**So, how did you like D-Coy's second one shot? Is it good? R&R please :D **

**(1) The size of the buckets are twice as big as the large ice cream buckets you see in grocery stores if you know what I mean. That's how much butterscotch pudding Emilia has.**

Mo: Possibly, she may be obsessed with it. Is she pregnant?  
**Emilia: I AM NOT PREGNANT!**

**(2) I have no clue if anyone created this game cause I created it myself while I was writing another fiction (not fanfic) for a friend to read. I played it before in real life with two other friends. So I sorta own it but if a certain person created it too, let's say we all own the game :3 I don't know x3**

**Aubrey: can we play again?!**  
**Yu-Ri: uh, no. Not now. Go play with the others.**

**(3) the "hashtag yolo swag" . I was referring it to a friend cause in my drama class, we did a scene together and his line was "hashtag yolo swag". I know he's not the only one who says it too but I like how he said it xD **

**So, I think in my opinion Bodie and Glitch were a bit different from their original selves. Bodie isn't really like that, I mean him being all like "SUCKING EACH OTHER'S FACES" and "DAMN RIGHT GO TO THAT WASHROOM" He isn't like that -_-**

**And Glitch, he doesn't have any issues at all. **

**Bodie and Glitch just needed to change a bit so it would sorta fit to the one shot. **

**So I hope you enjoyed this, personally I think I rushed it/ it sucked :P **  
**R&R please**

**Glitch: well, from what I heard, you didn't really rushed it.**  
**Yu-Ri: I know i know. **  
**Bodie: will Taye have to use the bathroom for a long time?**  
**Yu-Ri: sorry but yeah due to the fact she was ****_actually_**** drowned in butterscotch pudding.**  
**Glitch: oh well! :)**

**XOXO**

**Yu-Ri**


	8. Chapter 8: Worth It

**Chapter 8: Worth It**

**A/N: hai guys! Hope things are good. So this is Riptide's second one shot and I was so pumped writing this one shot after Truth or D-Coy cause I had a pretty good idea. So it may have drama (idek),but still romance and all of that.**

**Also, you can PM me any ideas for a certain couple cause I sometimes have a hard time thinking of an idea for some pairings. The hardest one is DCI. Don't worry, I'll give you a shout out for the idea.**

**But I'm only using the ideas if I'm stuck so yeah... :9**

**Also, I hope up don't hate me for the last one shot cause one of the readers told me it was sort of difficult to read. So sorry, I somewhat rushed it :P**

**Plus, over a 1,000 views in like a week!? OMG! Thank you so much guys! Love you lots. **

**Enjoy anyways.**

* * *

It was a pretty hectic week for the Riptide crew. M&Gs, Dance battles and practices, family reunions– it was crazy. But luckily, Saturday was the only day nothing was going bizarre. Riptide was at Bodie's house, in the living room playing Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"ARRGGH B!" Emilia growled. "YOU TOOK MY KILL! I HATE YOU!"  
"Love you too!" Bodie smirked, but them frowned. "DAMNIT EM YOU TOOK MY KILL!"  
"Now you know how I feel." Emilia laughed. "Wanna take a break? I wanna play that new dance game, JD4?"  
"Oh yeah.. I have that."Bodie got off the couch and did the stuff guys would normally do if they want to play a different game.

Five minutes later...

"Okay, so what song you wanna do?" Bodie asked, scrolling for a song.  
"I don't know, your choice." Emilia shrugged while playing Angry Birds.  
"Well you wanted to play..." Bodie pointed out. "Hey what about One Thing?"  
"That involves two people right?" Emilia stood up, walking next to Bodie.  
"Yeah, unless you wanna play alone."  
"Well, okay! I'm Jazzy your Happy, okay?"  
"Sure." Bodie smiled and swiped his arm, to play.

(A/N: okay, here's the link to the video so you can actually know how are they dancing to One Thing. Plus I'm referring too. This video is not mine, it belongs to AverageAsianDude [shoutout!] who does videos for dance central, just dance and hip hop experience. :  
/watch?v=jtjuGS2LCpA ) (Plus, I love his freestyles on any DC game xD)

They started dancing to the song (0:00-3:24), having fun and simple awkwardness. Bodie and Emilia somewhat had to get close to each other face to face in order to get points, also kinda bumping into each other which made it too awkward between cause they liked each other, but never said anything. You see, they met since Bodie was 13 while Emilia was 12 (a year difference) in a sports camp. They had lots of fun talking to each other for just one week. They kept in touch for the next two weeks until Bodie moved schools and went to the same school Emilia was in. So really, they knew each other for almost 7 years (right now Bodie's almost 20 while Emilia turned 19).

But when the song was about to finish (3:25- End) their ending pose looked like they're about to kiss. Emilia and Bodie felt really awkward. Too awkward..  
"Wow.." Emilia chuckled and blushed. "Face to face, huh?"  
"Yeah.." Bodie replied back, with a small smile on his face. "Wow.."  
The song ended, showing their points. Emilia has 579,537 points while Bodie has 881,594 points. (it was the first time they played the game so they sort of missed points.)  
"Ha, I won." Bodie said quietly, still on the same pose.  
"Shut up," Emilia smacked his chest.

Bodie and Emilia looked at each other dreamily but with a hint of serious. Bodie decided to make the first move, so he slowly leans in; his hands slithering from her waist to Emilia's hips. Emilia placed her leg that was up down and adjusted her hands, to feel comfortable. They slowly lean in to each other; foreheads touching, eye locking, their lips nearly touched until the front door whacked open.

"BODIE BEAR!" A girl's voice entered the living room, where Emilia and Bodie quickly stopped and let go of each other just in time. The girl was somewhat shorter than Emilia; but she had blonde hair with blue tips, green eyes that look a lot like blue and she was wearing a white hoodie that was covering her pink bikini top and denim booty shorts including a pair of navy TOMS. "So glad to see you!" She gave Bodie a hug.  
"Uh... Nice to see you too?" Bodie was confused, not knowing who is this stranger. "Wait.. Amanda?"

_Amanda? Who the sake of dance is this chick?_ Emilia thought, biting her nail. I_s she Bodie's ex? Relative? Why am I sounding jealous?_

"Uh, Emilia.." Bodie pulled away from the hug. "This is Amanda, my… My ex-girlfriend." He said quietly with a half-frown on his face. He always doesn't want to tell Emilia things like this. Why? He doesn't know the answer to that question.  
"Uh, hi." Emilia said, giving out a small wave. "Nice to meet you.."  
"Tch, yeah!" Amanda said, flipping her hair. (I'm referring to popular girls, if you know what I mean). "Heard lots bout cha. Bodie, hunny, I missed you! I want to talk to ya."  
"Uh, sure?" Bodie rubbed the back of his head. "Emilia? Are you okay.."  
"OF course! I'm all right with this! You can just go talk. I wait." Emilia faked her cheerfulness while Bodie and Amanda left the house.

Emilia sighed and flopped down the couch. "Aw, why does that chick have to ruin the moment?! It was worth it! ARRGGGH!" Emilia growled and smacked herself with a pillow. "I like Bodie, a lot! And I have no idea if he likes that Amanda or me! DAMN IT KARMA!"

"You okay, Em?" Emilia's stepbrother Mo came from the kitchen. "You don't sound pretty well."

"Mo?" Emilia sat up on the couch. "Were you hearing me talk to myself again?"

"Yeah, but I know I joke around but from what I heard; I want to help." Mo sat on the other end of the couch, getting a spoonful of his oatmeal. "So, you're jealous? About Amanda?"

"Yeah." Emilia shrugged and looked at her friendship bracelet Bodie gave her five years ago. "You know I like Bodie, right?"

Mo nodded. "Go on, continue."

"Well, I'm seriously dying to tell Bodie the truth but when I take up the courage," Emilia shot up right off the couch with a few tears in her eyes. "It just runs away from me and I take no shit about it! I mean, why does he have to be so damn perfect! He made me melt inside when he was wearing the yellow shirt I gave him cause a few buttons weren't unbuttoned (Street Style) and that bracelet..."

Mo stood up, walking to Emilia giving her a hug. "It's alright. I know how you feel, I went through something like this three years ago. Look kid, if you really love him; go tell him. Tell him before he falls for someone else."

Emilia released the hug. "Thanks, Mo. You're a good brother."

"That's a good girl," Mo said, shoving his hands to his pockets. "Go get him. I really want to be his brother-in-law. And your kids' uncle."

Emilia blushed under her yellow hoodie. "Heh."

Five hours later, 8:30pm at the Skyscraper (Glitterati's Venue)

"Why hello, Riptide." Jaryn greeted the crew, standing up from her chair. "Prepared for our dance battle?"

"Pumped up as ever, right Em?" Bodie smiled and nudged her arm. Emilia didn't reply or did anything. She just stared into space. "Em?"

"Hm? What? You said something..?" Emilia murmured.

"Emilia, are you alright?" Kerith came beside his twin sister. "You look unrelaxed. Is the temperature too cool?"

"Ah, no... I-um..." Emilia stuttered.

"Uh… Never mind. Come on, we'll just put our stuff away." Bodie shook his head and grabbed her hand, walking to an area with wide space. Emilia blushed under her breath while Bodie dragged her with him. They finally found a spot and placed their bags. Bodie was sweating so he peeled off his yellow plaid shirt, and then scrambling his bag for another shirt. Emilia sat down and played on her phone, also listening to Without You by Chris Brown; quietly singing along to the song. Bodie turned to her, hearing her sing. "You sing pretty good."

"Ha..?" Emilia removed one earphone and looked up, seeing a shirtless Bodie. "Ah-I-um…" Emilia looked down blushing, making Bodie smirk. Bodie grabbed both Emilia's forearms to pull her up, then pushing her against the wall she was leaning on to, his hands making contact to the wall. Emilia still looked down, but Bodie grabbed her chin so he and her can make full eye contact.

"Awh, Em. You like me, don't you?" Bodie asked his blushing dance mate.

"What? Psh, I don't not. Now let me go." Emila tried to turn away, just that Bodie's grip is too strong.

"Come on," Bodie still smirked at Emilia. "Tell the truth, I'm waiting."

"Prove it, Bodie." Emilia dared him.

"First, put my shirt on for me please?" Bodie smiled and Emilia did what he asked. He's not shirtless anymore, he now has a blue v-neck on.

"But still, do you have ANY proof that I like you?" Emilia asked him seriously.

Bodie looked at Emilia, turning his smirk into and evil grin. "Want proof? I'll give you proof."

"Oh is that a joke?" Emilia rolled her eyes.

Bodie, without hesitating leaned in and kissed her. Surprised, Emilia wasn't comfortable but relaxed. Obviously shirt tugging, hot breaths, lip-biting, tongue wars. All of that sweet stuff. The kiss wasn't too deep due to the fact they heard one of their back up dancers calling both of their names.

"Wow..." Emilia pulled away, smiling and blushing. "That was..."

"Beautiful, isn't?" Bodie smiled too, caressing Emilia's cheek. "So you do like me after all?"

"What!? Ugh, fine. I do, Bodie." Emilia sighed, telling him the truth.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way," Bodie replied back, still caressing her cheek. "You're a good kisser, you know that?"

"Really? I am?" Emilia wasn't too surprised. "You dated like three girls before!"

"Well the first one always lip bites, the second chick licks my lips and Amanda.." Bodie told his reasonings. "Amanda takes it too deep and wanted to have sex with me."

Emilia gagged. Now she was definitely surprised."Sex!?"

Bodie nodded. "But I refused. That wasn't the only reason I broke up with her."

"What was the other reason?" Emilia asked. "C'mon B.."

"Well, the three girls I dated had something I can't find in them even though they're very pretty or have a positive personality. And.. That one thing is in you, Emilia." Bodie blushed while telling Emilia his answer. "I have no clue what it is, but it made you so special than the other girls even Amanda."

"But then why Amanda wanted to talk to you?" Emilia asked another question.

"She wanted to be together again and take our relationship further. But I ain't got no time for that!" Bodie snapped and stopped. He saw Emilia laughing her eyes out.

"Gosh, B." Emilia said, still laughing. "You're too cute." She gave him a playful punch.

Bodie blushed hard when Emilia called him cute. "You're waaay beyond cute, Emilia. Kawaii! :3"

"Stop it!" Emilia smacked his chest, blushing. "Have you been watching many Animes lately!?"

"I'm too sugoi." Bodie smiled and picked up Emilia and slightly threw her over his shoulder. He can feel Emilia pounding on his back, demanding "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope, our dance battle is about to begin." Bodie said, smiling.

Bodie knew him and Emilia's relationship was just beginning. He didn't ask her out, she didn't ask him. They knew all along, they would be worth something. It was worth it. Really, worth it.


	9. Chapter 9: Hate That I Love You

**Chapter 9: Hate that I love you **

**A/N: let you know, listen to the song so it makes a lot of sense. Title inspired by the song. By the way, Angel and Aubrey aren't together at one point in this one shot. Plus, what they're doing is inspired by the music video with a couple of differences. Its a songfic in thus one shot. Hope you like it... Bye ^.^**

_That's how much I love you_  
_That's how much I need you_  
_And I can't stand you_  
_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_  
_Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

Aubrey lied down on her hotel bed, only in her navy bra and teal shorts covered by a black cardigan. Photos, no matter what size scattered all over her bed. The pictures shown her. And the boy she loved since middle school. pictures stand out for how much she needed him and love him. Aubrey can't stand the boy. Everything he does, makes her smile. She wished she would not like him for a while. Aubrey really wished.

_But you won't let me_  
_You upset me girl_  
_And then you kiss my lips_  
_All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)_  
_Can't remember what you did_

Angel walked around the park, his eyes hiding behind his visor. He remember him and Aubrey would fight, it would upset him. He was upset by Aubrey. But Aubrey would kiss him, making him all of the sudden forgot why he was upset. He didn't remember what made him upset. He didn't remember.

_But I hate it..._  
_You know exactly what to do_  
_So that I can't stay mad at you_  
_For too long that's wrong_

Aubrey sat up, throwing her hands on to her face. She really hated it. Angel knows what to do to her, she she'll never get mad at him ever. For as long as he wanted, it's wrong.

_But I hate it..._  
_You know exactly how to touch_  
_So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more_  
_Said I despise that I adore you_

Angel sat on a bench, still thinking about Aubrey. He still remembers how she touches him, the exact way to touch. So he doesn't fuss and won't fight ever. "Damn, I despise it that I adore you much." He said quietly to himself.

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)_  
_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)_  
_And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)_  
_But I just can't let you go_  
_And I hate that I love you so (oh..)_

"I hate it how much I love you Angel," Aubrey got off her bed and stared at the window. "I can't fricking stand it that I need you so much."

Aubrey was right. She hated the fact she loved Angel. But she couldn't let him go. And she hated that she loved him so. Aubrey can't do anything about it.

_You completely know the power that you have_  
_The only one makes me laugh_

Angel wasn't in the park anymore. He started walking to a place where he wanted to meet someone. He couldn't get Aubrey out of his mind. She definetly has the power, to make him laugh. The only one to make him laugh.

_Said it's not fair_  
_How you take advantage of the fact_  
_That I... love you beyond the reason why_  
_And it just ain't right_

Aubrey was out of her hotel room, now in a black trench coat heading to the elevator. Its not fair, she thought stepping into the elevator. You just take the advantage of the fact that I love you. And it's not right... Never right.

_And I hate how much I love you girl_  
_I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)_  
_And I hate how much I love you girl_  
_But I just can't let you go_  
_But I hate that I love you so_

Angel went inside a hotel and headed to the elevator. "Aubrey, why. I hate it that I love you, even I fallen for someone else. I need you do much that it kills me cause I can't stand it. I can't let you go. I hate that I love you so..."

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_  
_And your kiss won't make me weak_  
_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_  
_So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

They both know their magic towards each other may not affect them. And when they kiss, it'll not make them weak. But what they both know is no one in the world would know them like they know each other.

So they suppose they have a spell towards each other.

**_Normal Narration:_**

Aubrey waited to go down the main floor until when reaching the fifth floor, Angel stepped in the elevator. "Aubrey?" Angel had one of those surprised looks on his face.

"Angel! What on earth are you doing here?!" Aubrey frowned, crossing her arms. "Are you here to have sex with your new girlfriend?"

"Aw, shit I give no crap." Angel snapped, looking at Aubrey sternly. "Look, it's not your business."

"Not my business!?" Aubrey growled. "It's my business as well!"

"So why do you care if I have sex with my new girlfriend?!" Angel pushed her against one of the elevator walls. "Like you give no shit about us."

"No shit!? Who the hell are you!" Aubrey shouted, grabbing his collar and brought him closer to her. "Who the hell are you...?"

"You know what," Angel walked to the elevator buttons and pressed the stop button, making the elevator stopped between the main and first floor. Then he came to Aubrey, her back came in contact on the wall while Angel's hands were on the wall. He came close to her. "Don't talk. You know why I stopped the elevator and I said don't talk?"

Aubrey bit her lip, shaking her head saying no.

"Cause," Angel leaned in and kissed her. Aubrey tried to push him away, wanting him to stop but he was standing strong. Angel slowing slithered his hands down to her hips, still passionately making out with her. Aubrey still tried her best to let go, but she can't go anywhere. Angel let go, looking at her under that visor. "I cheated on my girlfriend, just now."

"You made me cheat on my boyfriend!" Aubrey slapped him, going to the other side of the elevator. "You ass."

Angel sorta smiled and then said, "I know. But we both cheated, you know that. I know that we hate it that we love each other."

Aubrey gave a half smile too. "Yeah, I miss you. I guess James wasn't worth it."

"Same with Bella," Angel shrugged. "So, wanna get back together then?"

"If you want to get back together, them show me you love me." Aubrey convinced him. He just stood there, drawing a blank.

"Im waiting."

Angel's face painted a smirk and walked right in front off her. He then took for his shirt and his visor hat. He then was about to remove Aubrey's trench coat, but a hand slapped his. "Ow."

"Why don't we take it in our room?" Aubrey smirked. "Luckily, my room is on the tenth floor."

Angel and Aubrey smiled and leaned again for another hot kiss from each other. They didn't care that they cheated on their boyfriend/girlfriend. Both just wanted each other.

**OH WOOW. They ended up being together... Not I was planning but okay ^^ R&R **


	10. Uh a little note

**_Excuse Note:_**

**_Okay, I am so sorry for not writing ugh -_- _**  
**_School reports were cramming up and tons of homework filled up my time to write. So, don't worry a new chapter will be posted. _**  
**_I know you hate me, but you'll have to wait ^^_**


	11. Chapter 10: That Night

**Chapter 10: That night..**

**DClover456: I have no idea if Rasa and Lima had loved ones before. It was just an idea for the one shot. It suited them. :P I hope you understand.**

**Yes I know it's been a while. But here it is. I never had the time to write so don't hate me. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dance central characters AT ALL. Harmonix does. I only own my ideas and one shots. **

* * *

Lil'T's POV:

Glitch and his step brother Mo was just having dance practice after school, as usual. A couple of girls would see them dance and try to flirt with them. Today, they're dancing to (favorite dance central 2 song), just to try something new. A couple of my friends wanted to see them dance, so they can get some inspiration.

"Come on, Tiyanna!" Kaye carelessly pulled my arm. Her grip was tight, so I can't push make away. "Just for once please!"

"No, I have to go home early." I said, removing her strong grip forcefully from my arm. "My cousins and grandparents are coming to own and I need to prepare for their welcome party thing."

"Well, it just takes five minutes of your time! Come on!" Kaye didn't care on what I said and dragged me to where Glitch and Mo were dancing.

I rolled my eyes as Kaye dragged me. She released her grip and I stumbled, trying to get my balance. They were almost done dancing, anyway. The music ended and everyone around them cheered and applaud. I can't help but clap too, showing a smile on my face. Glitch is one heck of a prodigy.

"Heh, thanks y'all for watching!" Mo said while squirting himself with water. "See you next week!"

"So, can we play Tekken tonight!? I wanna kick your butt!" Glitch asked his brother.

"Nah, can't tonight sorry. Big game." Mo shrugged. "I gotta run. "

Next week meant the dance competition. It's got to be the most important thing to both of them because if they win, they might get a chance to appear in a music video or something. As the crowd disappeared, I strolled to Glitch telling him, "Hey good work today!"

He smiled and gave me a five. "Heh, thanks! We've been werkin out butts off. Mo really aiming for that win."

"Yeah, I can tell." I smiled back. "So, what are you gonna do tonight? Just wondering."

"I'll be all alone," Glitch sighed as he picks up his bag and tossing it over his shoulders. "Mo's got this game tonight on football."

"Uh, why you won't come?" I asked as we both started to walk together.

"He gets distracted when he sees me in his games," Glitch rolled his eyes while I coughed out a laugh. "Hey, it's not that funny!"

"Well, my relatives are coming to town today.." I sighed while leaning against a post. "It's not that fun."

"Really?" Glitch said, cocking an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Sadly, I'm the youngest out of all my cousins." I said. "And, they make fun of me cause I have no love life."

"I'll come over then." Glitch said boldly. I looked at him, as of he has out of his mind. Warmth went up to my cheeks.

"Y-you don't have to," I said while fiddling with my thumbs, still feeling warm in my cheeks."If you do, then my family think you're my boyfriend.."

"Well, I don't care if they think I'm yor boyfriend. But really, I have nothing to do tonight." Glitch said, placing an arm around me. My cheeks went warmer. Then, I felt a pinch on my cheek. "C'mon, let's go."

At Lil'T's Place, 5:30pm

I slowly opened the front door, while Glitch came along behind me. There, I see my parents in the weirdest clothes I ever seen in my life.

"Ma, what the heck are you wearin'?" I asked, having a hand over my face while I hear Glitch laughing his head off. I looked at Glitch, telling him to show respect.

"Sorry," Glitch looked down, playing with his fingers.

"Oh right, Taye didn't tell you this earlier. We have a theme for tonight." My mom said, while fixing her skirt. "We're going back in time or let's say retro. 50s to 90s."

"Where am I gonna get my costume?" I asked. "What about Glitch?

"They're aiight here!" Taye came out downstairs, in her costume. Her hair looked different, her clothes were different. She tosses my clothes and tossed Glitch's to him. "Go get changed."

"Wait- why are you-"

"GO CHANGE." My sister said seriously.

We both nod and ran up stairs, yelling to each other calling the bathroom to change in.

Line Break-

I looked at the mirror on my wall, checking out my new set of clothes my older sister gave me. I was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with tons of badges covering up a green quarter-sleeved shirt. I was also in blue jeans, red and green socks and black shoes. My sister made me wear a blue cap with a yellow and black button on it, a tiny yellow bag on my waist and yellow and purple-striped wristband. The badges did blend perfectly with my outfit. I was about to go out of my room until I see Glitch by my room door.

He was leaning on the wall, listening to some cassette on his Walkman he got from Taye. Glitch was in a black and red muscular jacket, tight jeans and the Walkman on his waist. His hair looked longer and instead of purple streaks, it was blonde. It was still up, not down because I would never imagine Glitch with his hair not spiked up. He looked up and saw me in my 90s outfit.

"Man, you look fine girl." Glitch said flirtatiously and winked.

I grinned big and I blushed at him. "Thanks... You too, crocodile."

Glitch looked down, smiling and I can see a streak of red through his pale complexion. "Wanna go down stairs?"

I shrugged and grabbed his hand, tugging him down stairs. I can hear the chatting and music all the way upstairs. Like what my sister told me, we'll be having a house party. A real house party. It's at least 5:45pm right now.

When we arrived to the living room, two girls that were taller than me, saw me and ran up for a hug. I let go Glitch's hand while he got pushed by the two chicks. I realized they were my sister's friends; Emilia and Aubrey.

"Oh my goodness, Tiyanna!" Aubrey released her grip from the hug. "You look cute!"

"Ah, Lil'T!" Emilia hugged me so right that I could die. "How's it going!?"

Aubrey was definitely wearing something based on the 70s. How do I know? The hair. But Emilia looked nothing like anything from the 50s to 90s. But it was the 2000s she was presenting so it did make sense. In a way it did.

"Hey!" One of my cousins yelled out somewhere across the room. "Let's have a dance battle!"

Everyone cheered. Dancing was a big thing in our lives, including Glitch's. In our family, we don't do competitions at all, except for me and Taye if the principal sees us dancing after school when everyone disappeared and forces us to go to competitions. It's kind of sad, because we want to have fun.

A couple of my relatives were just making the list of pairs for the dance battle. My stomach told me that it was hungry, so I strolled to the table that was filled with glorious food. The food looked so delicious, I can't decide what to eat. I looked to my right, seeing Glitch getting everything in the table. EVERYTHING ON THE FREAKIN TABLE. Even the cookies I didn't exactly devour that my aunt would make. Then, Glitch sat down and started eating. Omg, he is so dreamy. He look amazing in his 80s outfit he's wearing tonight. He looked cute eating my family's food. I can't help it but stare at him, with that awkward smile on my face. I kept my face like that until he looked up and saw me, flashing a smirk. I bit my lip and averted my eyes away from his. A pool of red flushed my cheeks.

"Okay! Feest uhp eez Ammeei and Annnggeee!" My nana yelled. She had somewhat of this accent so sometimes her words just slur. I also realized that the dance battle begin. I better not eat a lot or I'll vomit everywhere, so I decided not to eat yet.

Ami and Ange started doing their routine to Thriller, even though we hear people knocking on the door telling us to shut up. A couple of us laughed, chuckled to the dance but I just stared. It wasn't really that entertaining, no offense. Then five other duos did true routine to songs like "Cathy's Clown" by the Everly Brothers or "I Got You (I Feel Good)" by James Brown. One that I did like is when both of my grandfathers started dancing to Macarena. I legitimately laughed my head off. Then, I hear Emilia yell out,

"YO LITTAH T! YOU AND PRODIGY BOYARE NEXT!" She yelled out happily. Everyone cheered, but I knew half of them started saying things like "You two are so cute!" stuff like that. I ignored but stood up from the couch and pulled me with him to the centre of the living room. He then asked, "What song do you want to do?"

"No clue," I shrugged. "Electric Boogie? It isn't that hard."

"Sure," Glitch smiled and went to his position. "Hit it, DJ!"

The DJ did what Glitch asked and the song started playing. They started dancing, everyone love it. Even both of us did too. By the time the song ended, Glitch ran to me and gave me a bear hug. My cheeks went hotter than ever, hoping Glitch wouldn't feel the heat coming from my cheeks.

"You did great," Glitch whispered. I felt his lips brush against my ear. My heart bested faster."Better than great. Flawless."

My heart exploded. "T-thanks.." I stammered. "You did flawless, too."

Glitch pulled away, his face was so close that he "accidentally" kissed me. My relatives were swooning like crazy as if Justin Bieber came in the room. Did he just kissed me? I looked at him, extremely blushing. He blushed hard too.

"Ewa... Sorry..." He spoke. "I can't help it. I just had to. I didn't mean it on accident terms."

"Wait, you like me!?" I said, with my mouth opened. "I-I-I..." I can barely talk.

"Oops, spoilers. I can about to tell you after, but too late." Glitch grinned, still blushing hard. "Well, I wanted people think that I'm your boyfriend but I don't want people to think. I want people to know. So, Tiyanna, will you go out with me?"

Everyone started chanting "SAY YES" almost fifteen to a hundred times. He even chanted with them too. Oh what a cute, little brat. I shook my head and smiled. "Okay fine! I'll go out with you! Stop chanting with em, please!"

Finally, everyone cheered. Glitch gave me another bear hug, and kissed me fully. It felt nice, after he pulled away. We both have flushed cheeks.

"My turn!" Taye yelled out. It was a very bad idea. Glitch froze, I froze– actually everyone did. Taye wants to kiss Glitch? What? She looked at everyone first, then pulled some guy to her and kissed him. Everyone released a sigh of relief. But to Glitch, he gasped.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"MO!? WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE!?" He screamed at they guy in the big black coat. It was his step brother. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD A GAME!"

"I lied," Mo said. "I got invited by Taye. But I didn't want to let you come so I made up an excuse just to go. I didn't know you were here."

"That's because I wanted to come along cause I had nothing to do! You liar." Glitch rolled his eyes and threw a roll of streamers at him. Where on earth he got that?

"Oh, it's ooonn little man." Mo threatened his young brother and threw a bowl of whip cream to him, but he miss and hit Ami directly at her face. Everyone was surprised.

"HOUSE PARTY!" I yelled happily while everyone laughed, danced, threw food at each other and released their loud side. I laughed along and tried not to get food all over me until I felt something wet that splattered my back. I turned around and it was Glitch, who threw pie toward my back.

"Glitch, you shouldn't have done that." I taunted him, my lip curling into an evil grin.

"Really?" He smirked. "Why's that?"

"Because," I ran to the closet, finding a bucket of green paint then walking toward Glitch and throwing it all over him. He's now covered in green paint, head to toe. Luckily, none of the paint touched the floor or I'll get in trouble big time. I think I shouldn't have done that. Why? Glitch pulled me to a hug, with wet paint now all over myself. I had to laugh and Glitch kissed me.

Tonight is gonna be the loudest night of my life. And I'm proud.


	12. Chapter 11: Bow Ties

**Chapter 11: Bow Ties **

**A/N: so, this chapter is Mo and Taye's turn if you remembered. They're gonna be inspired by a couple in my school, apparently in my grade :9 the girl told me how they met and stuff so I gotten an idea. But it will have a ton of differences. **

**DClover456: I know that DC stands for Dance Central x3 I didn't know you were a guy.. I don't find that weird at all... Anyway, I read Lil'T x Glitch fanfic sometimes so yeah sure :)**

**Reminder: This chapter, everyone is apparently the same age. Except for a few people. You'll find out why ;) I'm gonna tell you. They're in highschool. **

**Yu-Ri **

* * *

It was the first day of Grade 11. Mo was walking to school, with a couple of his friends. They've been blabbing about this time they can finally get a girlfriend or become a chick magnet to girls their grade. His friends Bodie, Angel, Glitch and MacCoy were just telling each other their summer vacations and all of that things.

"Dude, there was this brunette I ran into in July while I was catching a wave." Bodie began, boasting about this chick he ran into. "She was so pretty, she came up to me instead of me. She even told me she'll be going to the same school as us!"

"Oh, so new girl in town for ya." Mo nudged his friend, teasing. "Grade 11 should be interesting."

"I agree." Glitch nodded while listening to a couple of songs on his iPod. "My mom told me that back in her time, every girl in Grade 11 gotten laid. That's what I heard. Also, guys before gotten-"

All of the boys stopped and looked at him, yelling "DUDE! STOP!"

Angel grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Where the hell you learned these things!? You're suppose to be in Grade 10, but you skipped a grade!"

"Hey, stop!" Glitch slapped his hands away from him. "My mom's highschool friends came over and talked about it! I can hear them all the way from my room!"

"Well next time, make sure you either go to one of our houses or listen to music with your beats on." Bodie said to the youngest kid.

"Can I just say that I tried both, plus telling my mom to shut up?" Glitch glared at all of his friends.

"Hey," Mo tried to change the subject. "We're almost here.."

Mo's POV

Man, We're almost here! Grade 11 shouldn't be that bad. I hope Yuri got me my shirt when she visited Japan and Korea for the summer. Well she told me, so I'm alright with that. I still kept quiet with my friends until we arrived. James Clinton High School.

Myself and the others rushed to the blackboard that was covered in papers, meaning what class are we suppose to be in. I scanned through each one and found my class. 11-1 is my class for the year. I felt a few taps on my shoulder, I turned around and Yuri was standing there with something wrapped in plastic. It was my shirt she got me over the summer.

"Thank you!" I thanked while taking the wrapped shirt from her grasp. She walked away, but giving a thumbs up telling me 'your welcome'. I looked at the shirt, with a smile on my face. The shirt had something written in Korean, so probably she gotten it while she stayed in Korea. I had no clue what it meant.

"Yo, Glitch what does this mean?" I removed the shirt and showed him the writing on it. "You're Korean so you probably know what it means."

"Well, it means: Love is beautiful. Never let it go." Glitch replied to my question and I thanked him. I stuffed the shirt in my bag still covered in the plastic wrapping until I hear some teacher calling my class name.

"Guess that's me," I told my friends. Bodie is in my class only so the other three are gonna be separate. "See you guys."

The bell rung. Grade 11 had begun.

Ten Minutes later...

Everyone in my class takes a seat either in the middle (which there are three tables in there) or around the three tables. I took a seat that is fairly in the middle, but sort of close so I can see my new teacher. She's looks around in her late 20s or early 30s.

"Hello 11-1," the teacher greeted while opening her laptop. "Welcome to the Year 2013-2014. My name is or you can call me Ms.L. My goodness youre a big class."

Everyone greeted her but I looked around the classroom. Ms.L was right, we did have a big class. She kept talking about her rules and how our classes work and stuff. Plus, for some reason our first day is just 4 and a half hours long. Weird...

"Now when I say your name, say something or here. My apologies if I say your name wrong." Ms.L said, opening a yellow binder and grabbing a own out. "Jake?"

"Here," a brown haired boy called from the end of the class.

"Mo?"

I raised my arm, giving her a wave.

"Uh, Jaryn and Kerith? Did I say it right?"

"Over here, madam." The Glitterati twins said at the same time. _Woah, since when did they go to our school? I thought they go to private schools? Never mind then. _

"Taye?"

"Here." A girl called out. I looked across the classroom. She looked very pretty. I never seen her before, but man she is beautiful. We were definitely both the same mix, African- American, same eyes but her eyes are way prettier than mine. Am I in love? Love at first sight, maybe? I have too much feelings right now.

"Yuri, Bodie, Emilia?" Ms.L said three other names. All three yelled here.

Then called out 26 other names half I recognize but a few I didn't really heard of them before. Either new or transfer students.

"Man, 34 of you? That's a pretty big class to handle. But I'll get use to you guys." Ms.L said with a smile. "Okay class, for now I'll give you a small piece of paper and you need to write a couple things about yourself. It's not that big of a deal, I'm not marking you on it. It gets me to know who you are and others as well."

She then passes us a small piece of paper to everyone, even the middle people. I looked at the blank piece of paper and thought hard. It should be easy but sometimes I can't think properly. Five minutes passed and this is what I wrote before came to pick it up:

_**1. I'm sixteen, turning 17 in a month.**_  
_**2. I love dancing. I even have a crew called Hi-Def with a young kid named Glitch (He's in my grade too)**_  
_**3. I hate mustard, snow, bees and sometimes homework -_-**_  
_**4. I think I love T**_

Wait. Did I almost write Taye's name on there?

"Well, you guys are interesting! I'll read it out loud tomorrow." exclaimed as she flipped through the papers that were covered in writing. "So, this class will have two teachers instead of one homeroom. His name is but I'm afraid he's not here today. Must went on a business trip."

"Why do we need two teachers?" Yuri asked. I wonder too. Why do we need two teachers.

"Apparently, it's in the school regulations. If a certain class is over its limit of students in a Grade, it's either two teachers for one class or the class is eventually split evenly." Ms.L said, while reading the stuff on the small papers. "We decided for you guys not to split the class cause I know a couple of you who doesn't like their class split. They want to keep it original."

For the next four hours, people kept asking questions about the school despite there's a few new kids plus a couple of questions to get to know more. It wasn't that bad, except the fact she thought Bodie and Emilia were dating and some kids thought Emilia was 's daughter. I kept staring and daydreaming about Taye, even though she had no clue who I was until Ms.L called my name several times.

"Mo? Are you okay?" Ms.L asked me, looking at me worriedly. "Is the temperature too warm or can't take your eyes off Taye am I right?"

Everyone started either laughing or smirking or swooning. How on earth did she know that? I looked down, blushing hard as the teacher waited for my response.

"W-what are you talking about? I did nothing." I lied while blushing an looking away from my teacher's glance. "I w-was staring at the garbage can behind Taye, admiring the designs."

"Mo, there was no garbage bin behind Taye at all and there's no designs." Bodie said, still laughing at me. "You can't hide forever, Mo. You reach the dead end."

"Says the guy who said Aubrey was the o-" I said, until I covered my mouth. I realized I wasn't suppose to say anything.

"MO!" Bodie yelled at me, throwing his book at me. I felt pain on my arm now. It hurt a lot.

"You like Miss Aubrey?" Emilia asked him, while Bodie nodded without looking at her. "Aww, first crush B?"

"Don't talk about it!" Bodie replied and continued with his and Emilia's conversation together.

"But still, we're you staring at Taye this whole time?" Yuri asked, giving me a smirk.

"Fine. You win." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms while everyone smiled widely. "I like Taye. Happy?"

Taye smiled and walked over me, giving me a piece of paper. She didn't say anything, walking away back to her seat.

It read: You like me? Tell me why! Add me on Fb! :) oh btw, here's my number- 9420843875 Call me! ;)

Oh my lord. I got her number.

_Later that day, on FaceBook. _

I came home after my first day of Grade 11. I rushed into my room and opened my laptop, logging into my Facebook. I added Taye as fast as I can. Then I waited for her conformation while scrolling down my news feed, filled up with statuses like "OMG! First was fabulous!" or "Man check out my new Jordans." I waited for eleven more minutes until I received a notification saying:

Taye Ohana has accepted your friend request. Write on her timeline.

I smiled and clicked on my chat box to see if she was online. I saw her name and clicked on it, saying hi.

_Mo: Hi :)_

_Taye: Hey _

_Mo: What's up?_

_Taye: nothing really. Watching a couple of Ellen videos._

_Mo: those are so addicting xD_

_Taye: lol I know right? I love the way she scares Andy so bad haha :D _

_Mo: remember the interview with Emma Stone? When she was talking about who's better at kissing? _

_Taye: I love that one! I literally fell off my chair xD it hurt._

_Mo: aawwwh :( you ok?_

_Taye: yeah. :3_

_Mo: :D ok good to know. _

_Taye: so anyway.. _

_Mo: ? Yeah?_

_Taye: why do you like me? Just wondering... :3_

What am I gonna say to her!? I can't be all cheesy or deep. What will she say to me after I tell her why i like her!? Okay Mo, you got this.

_Mo: well... Because the way I look at you, you're unique and different. I like that in you. Plus I personally think you're pretty. Very pretty._

_Taye: AWH :') thank you. So, do you wanna hang out tomorrow? Any time is okay with me as along as I go back home before 12am. _

_Mo: but I just met you. I don't want to go direct. If you know what I mean. _

_Taye: lol xD _

_Mo: Okay we'll hangout. Hey can you wear anything blue tomorrow? ; ) _

_Taye: i mostly wear greens and yellows so I have no clue- oh wait I have something blue why? _

_Mo: just wear something blue tomorrow. _

_Taye: well sure. Omg I gtg my mom's calling me cuz I gotta go somewhere. Plus she said I need to stop watching Ellen videos these days haha XD_

_Mo: lol you know how I feel when I need to go somewhere while watching Ellen. _

_Taye: sorry! But we'll hangout tmrw i pink swear. _

_Mo: okay chica. Bye ;3 _

_Taye: bye! :D_

After Taye logged off, I closed my laptop and thought my relationship with Taye. I can't wait on what gonna happen between us. And it's been Day 1.

* * *

**Well the couple that was inspired, the girl (lets say her name is Kayla) told me the guy told him how he felt about her on the third day thru Facebook, not first LOL XD And the place where Kayla sat there was a door behind her and the garbage can was near the sink that was In the classroom. And the teacher didn't tease Alex (that will be the boy's name for now cuz I don't want to give personal info away) about it **  
**also him and Kayla probably didn't know each other yet. **

**Yes if you did notice I appear myself, just to make it work for a little bit in the one shot.**

**Right now, Alex and Kayla are "in a relationship" I don't think they're friends with benefits xD they're just together in a way I can't describe. **

**R&R**  
**Be amazing**  
**Love you all to my fans and readers**

**Yu-Ri**


	13. Chapter 12: Wish Upon A Star

**Chapter 12: Wish Upon A Star**

A/N: Wassup kiddies? I had a hard time thinking about DCI's idea for this one shot cause you know they're like older than the other pairings and eventually I always have a hard time thinking their one shot ideas lately -_-"  
But I got inspired and I got an idea *cheers while dancing randomly in my room*

Sorry if it's short, I want to update and I'm like writing the other chapters before I even completed this one. At least I'm updating and it's a good thing for me cause before when I wrote fanfic (not a dance central one), I don't update often and I lost the habit of completing it. So whenever I update, I at least feel I'm continuing it :D

DClover456: thanks and lol I know how you feel my friend.

e(Guest): thank you, you made my day. Don't worry; your request will be coming ;)

Enjoy!

Yuri

* * *

Lima was siting on her house roof, gazing at the dark blue night sky, adorned with constellations and stars. It wasn't too cold, it was the perfect temperature. Not too hot nor cold. As she stared at the stars, Lima heard something amongst the wind.

"Hey Lima," Rasa said as he landed on her rooftop. "I was just hand gliding around the area until I saw you here. What are you doing?"

"Just staring at the stars," Lima sat up, looking at Rasa who is removing the gear and the hand glider on her roof. "It's something I do if the temperature isn't that bad."

"Well in Canada, it can get really warm to -25 degrees." Rasa pointed out, sitting beside Lima. "Heard you're getting your degree soon."

"Yep," Lima smiled as she stretched out her back. "It was worth it, at least. Heard you're getting your degree too."

Rasa just smiled at Lima and they let out a laugh.

"Why we're you hand gliding?" Lima asked, staring at the hand glider and its equipment. "It's like one in the morning, you know."

"Got bored and I used to go hang gliding before university came," Rasa responded while looking at the star-stirred sky. "Ever since, I never had gotten the opportunity to go again. But tonight was the only time I went hang gliding. Its different doing it now cause it's been almost five years."

"Ah I see," Lima said, staring at the sky too. "This is the first time I've been star gazing for after a long time now. Before, my mom and I would go on our roof and find constellations when it's summer time or when the weather is warm and it's a clear sky.

"So we never had the chance to do our favorite things until today…" Rasa said, looking and Lima who is nodding her head.

"Question, what's your favorite thing about hand gliding?" Lima asked. "I never done it before, so how does it feel? Well if you know what I'm trying to say…"

"Man, it fells extremely nice!" Rasa exclaimed, now standing on the roof. "It makes you feel like you're flying in the air, no matter where you are! It's tons of fun. But when you're scared of heights it isn't fun."

"I can imagine that already," Lima said, picturing herself hand gliding in the far open sky. "That sure is fun."

"So, tell me what's the good thing about star gazing?" Rasa asked, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, instead of staring at stars and all of that."

"Other than stargazing, you can find constellations like Big Dipper or Cancer in the sky. Also other than being on the roof just staring at stars all night, you can just relax and do something in your free time." Lima replied to Rasa's question, also standing up. "It's like no rules to bother you. You're feeling…"

"Free." Both said at the same time, looking at each other due to the fact they said the exact same word.

"I wish everyday can be like this, just feeling free." Rasa said, looking at the sky.

"I know how you feel." Lima said, looking at her feet.

Rasa looked at his watch, and it read _1:37_am on it. "Shoot, I got to go. I have class in 8am."

"I feel bad for you cause I have two hours later." Lima laughed as she saw Rasa rolling his eyes. "Go now. You don't wanna be late, do you?"

"Yeah, I see you later?" Rasa said, giving her a grin.

"Yep, see you later somewhere." Lima said, smiling too.

Before Rasa left, he turned around and gave Lima a quick kiss, which definitely made her surprise.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Don't tell anyone though."

"Do you think I tell anyone?" Lima said, her cheeks are crimson red and Rasa nodded.

Then as Rasa left with his hand glider, Lima looked at the stars and spotted a shooting star streaming diagonally down the sky. She made a wish, wishing that one day her and Rasa can be together and spend time like this everyday.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Sorry for the rush! :p More chapters will be coming up soon!**

I send love to everyone. :D

Be Amazing

**XOXO**

**YuRi **


	14. Chapter 13: Camping and Hiding

Chapter 13: Camping and Hiding

**A/N: yush, spring break is in a week! So stoked for it :D anyway, if I start spring break I might write a special that's not a one shot just a small series like four to five chapters :) it's a gift from me to show how much I love my readers :3**

**Enjoy, Dance Central lovers! :D**

**Yu-Ri**

* * *

"AGH! SUMMER CAMP!" Emilia roared outside of the limousine that Miss Aubrey owned, tossing her bag to Sullivan the Butler. "So stoked that I wanna break something!"

"Can't wait! They renovated the whole camp! Wanna see what it looks like now!" Dare said happily while grabbing MacCoy's hand to go inside the car. "Come on, Mac! Let's take the window seats!"

MacCoy hid his small blush and nodded, following Dare into the car.

"Don't break anything in there!" Bodie warned his long time girlfriend, while putting her into a headlock, also dragging her inside the limo. "Or else you'll deserve what you deserve!"

"Aw Bodie, you got me thinking the wrong thing." Glitch hopped inside, having a weird look on painted on his face. "I watch too much drama and romance movies these days." Then he felt a whack I the back of his head, gawking in pain. "Mo, what was that fo!?"

"I hope you weren't watching The Carrie Diaries," Mo said, sighing while Glitch looked at him weirdly.

"Dude! That's for Lil'T! She wanted to watch it with me so I can't say no." Glitch sighed, displeased to his mentor who is embarrassed about his statement.

"Take that back."

Everyone else came into the limo; surprisingly Rasa and Lima came too.

"What are DCI agents doing here?" MacCoy asked, flipping pages to a book. "I thought you had work to do."

"We're volunteering, Miss Aubrey asked us because there were low on volunteers. So half of the DCI volunteered." Rasa replied. "And we get bored, we're normal."

"At least they're doing something instead of watching THE CARRIE DIARIES ALL WEEK." Taye said, then glaring at her little sister. "It's a good thing you came or I will whack you on the head."

"Oh come on! I hear you crying about you can't get tickets to go to- MNF!" Lil'T said, but Taye covered her mouth.

"Never. Speak. A. Word. On. This. Ride. Until we get there. Got it?" Taye demanded her sister and Lil'T nodded.

"Okay, Madame Aubrey, we are prepared to go." Sullivan said, at the end of the limo.

"Okay! Everyone ready?" Miss Aubrey asked, with a grin on her face.

Everyone cheered as the limousine rode off to Camp Wailver.

_Two hours later..._

"Welcome to Camp Wailver!" Sullivan said cheerfully as he drove in to the campgrounds. Everywhere was filled with grass and dirt. A lake settled to the east coast while ropes and zip lines stayed at the west. On top of the hill was seven buildings- five of them were the dormitories and the other two is the counsellors/volunteers dorm and the main hall that includes the dining hall. Practically, everyone except Bodie, Glitch and Sullivan were awake. Reason is that most of them were sleeping due to the fact the ride was long.

"We're here!?" Glitch screamed as everyone sort of woke up from his loud voice. "Can I get outta da car like now!?"

"Of course, Sir Glitch." Sullivan parked the car near the Main Hall while Glitch went out of the limo and stretched his limbs with all his might.

"Yes!" Glitch said happily. As he popped his head into the car, he then yelled, "YOU SLEEPY BUMS WAKE UP AND WE ARRIVED HERE IN THE CAMP!"

Everyone jumped and was wide wake. "WE KNOW THAT!" The others yelled while Glitch opened the back trunk to find his bag. The others eventually went out of the limo and find their bags as well.

"You know," Mo said, placing a hand on Glitch's shoulder. "YOU SHOULDN'T YELL AT US THIS LOUD!"

"Ah, that hurt!" Glitch felt pain through his ear, touching it.

"Now you know how we feel." MacCoy said, stretching his back. "Man, that ride was long than my grandpa's beard."

"Uh... Too much?" Emilia, Bodie, Aubrey and Angel said at the same time while Dare laughed.

"Is there anyone else left in the limousine?" Sullivan asked and Mo nodded. Taye and Lil'T were still inside, in a heck of a deep sleep as if they're unconscious. Mo gestured Glitch to help him pick up the two girls.

"Man, this week will be very interesting." MacCoy said, scratching the back of his head.

"Very." Dare said as the other went to the camp manager to find which group they're in.

_Three Hours Later... 1:00pm_

"Okay, Fighters!" One of the counselors called for a mini group talk. "It's dorm time so you can relax for maybe like an hour before we head down to the lake."

"Finally!" Glitch said, tossing himself on to his bed. "Hiking is not that fun!"

"Ugh, tell me about it." MacCoy agreeing, sitting on his bed. "I almost sprained my ankle twice."

"It's sort of fun in a way," Bodie said, sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. "It's hot today."

"You think?" Angel said, sounding like he's dehydrated. "Yo Glitch, pass me some water yeah?"

"Wonder what the others are doing," Glitch said, lying on his back opening a book, throwing a water bottle to Angel. "I mean, the only people we know is Lima, who apparently is a volunteer..."

"Yeah, I agree." MacCoy said, changing a pair of socks despite the fact his socks were dirty. "Hey, can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure," Bodie replied. "Fire away."

"Okay."

"Si."

"Well, it's about Dare this time.." MacCoy said, looking at the floor while Glitch slammed his book shut, Angel spit out his water and Bodie messed up his origami.

"WHAT!?" The three said at the same time. "YOU LIKE DARE!?"

"You didn't know?"

"WELL NO DUH WE DID." Glitch said out loud, looking at MacCoy. "Tell us why! Please! Catching Fire is sorta getting a little boring.."

"By the time you finish, I'll give you some advice." Angel convinced him, then hearing Bodie laughing.

"Pssh, says the guy who can't win Aubrey's heart." Bodie laughed his eyes out, even Glitch and MacCoy.

"Hey, watch it your words. I will win her heart." Angel said in a stern tone. "Anyway, tell us the story Mac."

"Well..." MacCoy began.

"Boys, we're leaving in ten. Get ready- why's there a water puddle?" Lima popped her head in the room and saw the puddle. "Clean that up."

"Yes ma'am." Angel said, going to the washroom to get paper towels.

"Aww man!" Glitch complained, hopping off the bed and grabbing his yellow bag. "I really thought we had more time!"

"Eeh, I'll tell you later." MacCoy said, walking out of the room.

"Let's go." Bodie said, closing their dorm door.

_-—––—-_

"What is the point of our group called Protectors?" Emilia said, throwing herself to her bed. "Like really, I think I should have been in Fighters instead no offense guys."

"I didn't like the tug of war!" Aubrey complained, looking at herself. "I broke two nails! And I also scrapped my arm."

"Yikes," Dare said, opening her bag to find a fresh set of clothes. "We're dancers not a tug of war team."

"So true! Except the fact myself and Bodie are lifeguards." Emilia pointed out, looking for a new hoodie to wear. "I don't want to get any tanner. So I'm wearing a hoodie, even though it's like Caribbean temperature."

"Where's Aubrey?" Dare asked.

"She went to change," Emilia said, hopping down from her upper bunk. "We probably should too."

_Fourteen minutes later... _

"I feel much better now." Aubrey said, feeling much fresh in a new black tank top, white denim shorts and a bandage wrapped on her arm. "Rasa did a splendid job on the wound."

"It's a lot better wearing shorts, not sweats." Emilia said, now in a red tank and a pair of shorts and her hair is down. "Sweats were burning me up."

"I love feeling free in shorts!" Lil'T said, doing a dance in her blue shorts including a white t-shirt that covered up a black tank and a bandage on her left knee. "But my knee is hurts."

"I have something to say and I'm going to say it once." Dare spoke up and the three girls nodded. She squinted her eyes and blurted out, "I like MacCoy!"

"WHAT!?" The three said at the same time. "YOU LIKE MACCOY!?"

"I told you," Dare said. "I'm not saying it again."

"We heard it! Aww Dare!" Emilia squealed and started jumping up and down. "You're in love!"

"Can you tell you why, please!" Lil'T begged, with a miraculously large grin on her face. "Come on!"

"Girls," Rasa popped his head into the room. "We are going in five. Get ready."

"Dang it!" Lil'T said, grabbing her bag. "I really thought we had enough time!"

"Tell us later tonight, Kay?" Aubrey said and Dare nodded. "Come on, we don't wanna be late."

"Let's go," Emilia said, closing their dorm door.

_Six hours later... 7:00pm_

"Okay Campers!" the manager yelled. "How you guys doing!?"

The camp cheered, meaning their doing just fine.

"So, we're gonna play a camp game." The manager began. "And it's hide and go seek."

"Oh this should be fun," Glitch said, with a small evil grin on his face. "I have the perfect place to hide."

"You can hide anywhere except where you see a line of cones meaning no hiding behind that area. The first twenty people to come up here is it." The manager yelled and as soon as he said twenty, over thirty people came up. "I said twenty."

Ten people walked away, looking sad that they can't get to be it.

"You have five minutes to hide," The manager announced. "Ready, set, GO!"

Everyone else scattered, eager to find a hiding place. Apparently, you can hide in your dorms, which didn't happen last year. Glitch, Lil'T and Mo hid in the dining hall, Lu$h, Riptide and Taye decided to hide in the Fighters' Dormitory while Dare hid inside the barn on the bottom of the gigantic hill. What Dare didn't know is MacCoy was hiding in there too. As Dare quietly looked for a good hiding spot, she hit something on her head. She turned around and saw MacCoy hanging upside down.

"MacCoy?! What are you doing here?!" She whispered quietly.

"Uh, hiding?" MacCoy answered back. "When one of the people come here, I'll just-"

MacCoy was about to finish his sentence until he lost his grip and fell, hitting his head. Dare went over and helped MacCoy, who is apparently injured.

"Are you okay, love?" Dare asked worriedly. "You had quite a fall!"

"Yeah, MacCoy alright." MacCoy replied, still gawking in pain. Then, the barn door sounded like if about to be opened. "I hear someone. Let's hide."

Dare quickly moved a few boxes and carefully pulled MacCoy to a spot, then moving the boxes and ducking so they won't be found. As the barn door opened, they hear Angel and Aubrey's voices.

"Man, Dare and MacCoy are very professional when it comes to a game of Hide and Seek." Aubrey said, placing her hands on her hips. "What are they? Invisible?"

"They look like they're not here, I mean it sounds completely empty." Angel said, wiping his forehead. "Let's check the other dorms."

When Angel and Aubrey left, Dare then placed MacCoy's head on her lap. MacCoy still felt pain rushing everywhere in his head. Dare softly stroked his head, trying to make the pain go away a bit.

"Dare?" MacCoy spoke.

"Hm? What is it?" Dare replied softly.

"Can you come closer, please?" MacCoy asked, starting to sit up a little. Dare nodded and her face came closer to his. MacCoy angled his head and gave her a kiss, to Dare surprise.

"MacCoy…" Dare said, after they pulled away. She bit her lip and turned red. "Why did you…"

"I like you." MacCoy said, giving her a smile. "Do you like me back?"

"Yes I do like you MacCoy." Dare replied, giving a grin.

"So, be my girlfriend?" MacCoy said, sort of giving out a chuckle while Dare gave a small laugh.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Dare smiled and hugged him.

No one found them yet for the next hour. Which was okay with them because at least they're here for each other.

* * *

**So what you guys think? Posting Chapter 14 and 15 tonight! :D **

**R&R  
YuRi**


	15. Chapter 14: Wishes

**Chapter 14: Wishes**

**A/N: Spring Break Special is coming up soon! This chapter is gonna be long. And I mean LONG. Also, I have no clue what Bodie's last name is really so I used 'McCallister' and Emilia's last name so I'm gonna use 'Martinez' xD**

**So I hope you like :D**

**Notice: If youre a girl reading, I might give you feels or something (lol idek xD) but if you're a boy, I hope I don't make you feel awkward in a way. You have to read to find out why ; ) in a certain part of the one shot *wink wink***

**YuRi**

* * *

Emilia's POV

I sat down on the couch in my house, almost finishing If I Stay. I decided to stop because I was getting out of the habit reading today, so I placed a bookmark in the page I left off and turned on the tv to go watch Ellen.

Ellen was just talking about this actor who might win an Oscar in less than five days, about the new drama romance movie Family Fate. Then, it showed a clip with Hugh Jackman and my boyfriend Bodie. Bodie has been an actor for 9 years. It's pretty long but I never met him until while I was a waitress, he was my customer after filming Family Fate. We communicated for five months till he wanted to be my girlfriend. Of course I said yes and the news went viral. I had no clue who had the interview. Hugh or Bodie..? Or maybe they'll be both interviewed.

"Please Welcome, Bodie McCallister!" Ellen exclaimed and introduced Bodie for his interview. The audience roared loud as Bodie entered. I smiled as Bodie walked in.

I wonder what they will be talking about.

Bodie's POV

As Ellen said my name, I walked out from backstage to the stage. Everyone was cheering like crazy and I gave Ellen a hug. She asked me how I'm doing like every talk host would asked me and I told her I was great and sat on my seat.

"Hi Bodie!" Ellen started the conversation.

"Hey Ellen!" I said happily.  
"How's it going?"

"Feeling great!"

"So, before we talk about your nomination, let me ask you this." Ellen said.

"Oh, what would that be?" I asked, showing a half smirk on my face, which I hear a few women giggling in the audience.

"What is this?" Ellen asked, pointing to the screen.

The big screen behind me showed a cover of Men's Health Magazine of me, without no top on and my boxers showing off my v- line which the audience started screaming because I looked sexy and attractive on that cover. Then, another photo of me still topless and showing me I'm in my brief. I was wearing a fake pair of glasses, an untied tie that was loose hanging helplessly on my neck and a book in my hands while laying down on the couch which went the audience go wilder from the picture they're seeing now.

I covered my face with one hand; laughing but I felt redness on my cheeks.

I hope Emilia's not watching this. I want her too, but not seeing my pictures of me looking like that.

Em's POV

Oh. My. Damn. Sexy. Bodie. I'm turned on what I'm seeing right now. He may be this extremely cute guy with amazing personalities but deep inside, he is a sex god. Turning women on. Like, I never had seen Bodie show off his sexy side. He thought I had work today but I did overtime a week ago so I got a week off. I can't help but cheer loud too. I don't care if my neighbors hear them and think I have a problem, I am that weird. What is he trying to do to me? Don't tell me he's seducing me right now cause from what I seen, he definitely is.

"Okay moving on now." Ellen said, chuckling while seeing and hearing the women's reaction to this. "My goodness ladies please calm down! He isn't a sex god or anything!"

"Or am I?" Bodie smirked while everyone went swooning while I laughed my head off so bad that I fell off the couch hurting my right hip.

"Anyway, so you posted a picture of this ring." Ellen tried to change the subject as much as possible.

A picture of an engagement ring shows up, in sliver and a music note shaped diamond on the centre of the ring. Why would he have a ring?

"Oh that?" Bodie chuckled as I try to think who he got it for. "It's for someone special."

"Who's that special?" Ellen asked, smirking all the way.

"Well, by the time I get back home in New Jersey," Bodie began, being relaxed on the chair he's sitting on. "I'll propose to my girlfriend Emilia. She shouldn't be watching this right now because she's at work and Em loves to watch your show only on tv when she has the time. I love her from the sun to the moon to earth. I really miss her."

That's when my jaw dropped and started crying from what I heard from Bodie. He's gonna propose to me? I now know this before he's coming back! I feel very bad right this moment! Now I sort of wished I had work today!

"I mean, if she were in the audience she would definitely say yes. I hate long distance relationships. I want Emilia beside me right now."

I turned off the TV. I decided when the next time Bodie has another interview, I'll go watch it live. But before I do anything else, I decided to text Bodie.  
_  
Emilia: Hey Bodie! ;*_

Bodie: Hey babe ; )

_Emilia: you're making feel red! Don't do that, I mean, say that._

Bodie: can't do that now, babe hehe ; )

_Emilia: how was your interview with Ellen? I was working but I heard about it._

Bodie; it was great! She actually showed my pictures from Men's Health Magazine -_-

Emilia: omg really? What were the ladies' reactions to the pictures (

_wink wink)_

Bodie: screaming like crazy as if I was a sex god -.-

Emilia: HAHAHAHA OMG BRB IM DYING XD

I laughed my eyes out from his response.

_Emilia: lol okay, I'm back. xD I'm still laughing, sorry :3_

Bodie: that's why I love you. You're that amazing.

Emilia: I hope you're not being sarcastic.

Bodie: I'm never sarcastic! Well, sometimes if I have too anyway.

Emilia: XD

Bodie: do you want to see one of the pictures?

Is he kidding? I literally died from those pictures.

_Bodie: but they're not from the ones that were presented during the interview._

Okay, is that a bad thing or should I feel very excited to see this other picture? I have too much emotions right now.

_Bodie: (sends picture) here it is._

You. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me. It was way sexier than the other two pictures. He had no brief or anything. He was just holding a towel, covering his private. I fell off my chair from what I saw right now. I think I exploded. And it was a personal picture of his. No professional photography. It's just himself taking the picture.

_Emilia: thanks to you, I fell off my chair._

Bodie: really? Are you okay?

Emilia: I'm fine. You are very sexy.

Bodie: that's my job right? Other than acting and all of that kind of stuff.

_Emilia: don't try to seduce me. Ever. I will die._

Bodie: (sends another picture_**)**__ what about this?_

This time, the picture was him covered in slime due to the fact he won the Kids Choice Award a year ago. I didn't fell off my chair this time. I died from laughter. Then, I fell off my chair. Now, my hip hurts even more.

_Emilia: oh lord, I remembered that. xD I fell off my chair again. You are officially responsible for all of my injures from now on :P_

Bodie: awwh :(

Emilia: just kidding ;)

Bodie: yay :D

Emilia: I got a question. When's your next interview with Ellen?

Bodie: eeeh, four months from now. Why?

Emilia: oh nothing… Well I got to go, my break's over.

Bodie: okay babe. I love you. 3

Emilia: I love you too 3

Bodie: talk to you later, bye.

_**Four Months Later, May 3rd 2013**_

Emilia's POV

I was already seated in the audience, around the front so I can get a glimpse on Ellen and the celebrity on stage. I knew that Bodie's going to be here today and I don't want him to find out so I had to be careful. I was dressed differently as if I love wearing anything girly. But that's the total irony. I don't like dresses, most of the time. But today was the only and final time I'm wearing this. Well, not exactly my final time…

Bodie' POV

Another interview with Ellen! I hope she doesn't show pictures of me looking like a sex god. It makes me feel weird even though I had to model for those magazines. I'm just standing backstage, just two minutes before I go out again. This time, I'm here for something else. No nomination at all, I'm gonna play a game with a lucky member in the audience. When I hear my name being called, I ran out from backstage to meet up with Ellen.

"Okay before we begin," Ellen started to say before playing the game. "I'm gonna call out an audience member to play with Bodie."

The ladies cheered, sounding very hopeful for their name to be called. I looked at Ellen and she called out the name. "Lia Martinez?"

Lia walked out from her seat and came on stage while everyone cheered for her. Half of the crowd looked jealous as she walked on the stage and stood between Ellen and myself. She was wearing a black leather jacket on top of a black mini dress that perfectly fits her size and showing off her curves with black high heels. I gotta admit, she looks hot. BODIE YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT.

"Hi Lia!" Elle said happily to the audience member.

"Hi Ellen!" Lia smiled. She sounded vaguely familiar. And her smile, I've seen it before.

"So tell us a bit about yourself." Ellen asked so she can get an idea what's she's like and stuff.

"I'm from Maplewood, New Jersey and right now I'm a nurse." Lia grinned widely and gave double thumbs up, which I find pretty-wait. She's from Maplewood too? And a nurse? Just like Emilia...

"Okay, so come over here," Ellen gestures me and Lia to a large spinning wheel. Oh man, I've seen this before in my life.

Emilia's POV

Well, Ellen told me I have to spin the wheel to land on a certain slot. The slot I want to land on was the $100 gift card in JCPenny because I don't want to get so much money or get like over a hundred beauty products. But after I spin the wheel, it ended up landing on the slot called 'This or That'. People in the audience wanted to pick either '_This_' or '_that_' but I went with 'That'.

"Okay, let's see what's under '_tha_t'." Ellen said, removing the _That_ and it revealed two tickets to go see the movie EPIC which me and Bodie wanted to watch so bad ever since the trailer released. I was very VERY happy. Bodie gave me a sweet smile, which I felt my heart would run away to the grassy fields. Not just the only thing I'm receiving today, Ellen decided to have me _'This'_ so she did whatever she did to 'T_hat_' and revealed _A Kiss Upon A Star. _

Wait. I have to kiss Bodie?

Everyone started clapping and cheering and I totally see jealously in the air on the ladies faces. I looked at Bodie, grinning but I was blushing. He grabbed my arm and leaned towards me, I leaned in as well; suddenly less than two seconds his lips was on mine.

We pulled away in instant seconds, with a huge smile on my face and a small smile on Bodie's. He looked at me, head to toe and then Bodie whispered something to me.

"Wow, you're a heck of a good kisser. You know why? Cause you're my girlfriend, Emilia."

Great. I blew my cover.

Bodie's POV

I smiled at Emilia as I saw her, probably thinking she "blew" her cover. She was hiding all along, what a smart kid. I grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Everyone stopped cheering and looked at both of us. Even Ellen herself. I looked at all of them, then shrugged and kept doing what I did earlier.

"Bodie? Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Ellen asked, cocking an eyebrow. She must be thinking I'm acting weird again. "You're holding an audience member's hand, you know that?"

"I know, but she isn't any audience member." I said, slowly going on one knee which everyone started gasping even my girlfriend. I then took out the small box, then opened the box revealing the engagement ring. I looked at Emilia, whose eyes are streaming with tears.

"Emilia," I began. "I know before, we were distant strangers not knowing we came from the same place on this planet. But after that night I met you, I felt like everything changed. Even you I heard you pranked your teacher and friends, including me, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life and with an amazing personality. So Emilia Martinez, will you be mine forever?"

Emilia's POV

The last line he told me... My heart soared, I felt chills crawling in my spine, dizziness slithering through my feet and heat rising on my cheeks. I also felt water droplets inside my eyes, I was crying. Bodie still held his hand and the audience went dead quiet. I decided to do something that I will cross out from my bucketlist. I released Bodie's grip and pretended I'm gonna run away but instead, I stopped and ran to him accidentally tackling him. That was on my bucketlist. Make my boyfriend think I rejected him when he asks me to marry him.

"Yes, l'll be yours forever." I said, hugging him and I gave a kiss to him while I now hear the audience cheering very loudly. They really thought I rejected him, but I wouldn't never will. I started to feel tears coming out from my eyes, but I try not to show it. But I just can't.

"I thought you rejected me," Bodie said, still hugging me then pulling us up on to our feet.

"Why would I?" I asked. "I love you, you know that."

"Yeah, I love you." Bodie said to me and kissed me. "Don't forget, I will be on your side through the roughest yet amazing times."

"Awwwwww." Went the crowd. Me and Bodie just smiled.

"Congratulations to our newly engagement couple! Can I come to your wedding?" Ellen joked as we laughed.

It didn't really matter now if we're actually going to invite Ellen to our wedding or something. Bodie wanted me to be with him right now. And I made that wish come true.

* * *

**I hope I didn't make anyone cry! This is got to be the sweetest one shot I ever written. I love Riptide the most to be honest. Who's your favorite pairing/crew?  
:D Plus I hope I didn't make anyone get feels or make them feel very awkward. I am very sorry if I did x3**

**R&R**

**Love you all and always. Always be amazing no matter what. **

**Yu-Ri**


	16. Chapter 15: Stay

**Chapter 15: Stay**

**A/N: Herro people from all around the world :D how you guys doing? Hope things are good :) **

**Request for Me(Guest) **

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

"Oh dear, oh dear..." Aubrey stammered as she frantically walked in endless directions backstage. "I'm up next, what am I going to do!?"

"Woah there chica," a voice echoed across the backstage room. It belonged to Angel, or Aubrey calls him 'boy-who-loves-to-seduce-me-so-bad-and-I-would-hit-him-if-he-tries-to'. "You nervous?"

"What? Pssh, no way I am not nervous." Aubrey lied and her voice sounded a little different, meaning she was lying.

Angel waved a finger at her. "When will you learn? It's obvious you're nervous, I can tell." He placed his hands in his pockets and walked over to her.

Aubrey bit her lip. "Fine. I am nervous... And a bit worried."

"What's up? I know you hate me but were doing just fine." Angel questioned, his lips curving into a smirk.

"I know, it's not normal really." Aubrey said, while Angel chuckled.

"So tell me, what's the matter?" Angel asked.

"Me and Blake are doing a duet, but I didn't see him this morning so I asked the teacher and she told me he had a dentist appointment and he'll be back by the time Mo and Taye's act is finished. But he never showed up so I have no partner!" Aubrey told him the reason, putting her hands on her face. "If he doesn't come, I am so screwed! I'll be a fool in front of everybody!"

"Aubrey? You're up next. Get ready." A teacher called her name and Aubrey nodded, still nervous and worried. "Come up at stage."

"Oh man, I want to kill myself!" Aubrey said as she followed the teacher.

"You'll be okay, you look great." Angel said, looking at her outfit. Aubrey was wearing a one piece, tube, white leather jumpsuit that has a golden zipper on her torso. She also wore black gloves and back boots plus a pink knitted scarf and a pair of sunglasses on her head. "And I know you'll be great out there."

"Thanks for the support." Aubrey smiled.

"Break a leg, chica." Angel smiled while Aubrey gave him a fake smile. "Wait."

"Hm?" Aubrey stopped before leaving backstage. Angel ran up to her and gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's just for luck, hope Blake comes for real." Angel said, while he saw Aubrey blush. "Good luck."

"Thanks..." Aubrey blushed and walked out the backstage area.

As Aubrey left backstage, Angel leaned against the wall as he thought about how Aubrey will ace the act without Blake. If Blake's not here, what will happen to her? Or if Blake was here but doesn't want to perform? Angel had so much thoughts stirred in his mind. Then, an idea flew in.

_At Stage~~~~_

"Doing a cover of Stay by Rihanna, please welcome Aubrey and Blake!" A teacher announced as the audience clapped and cheered. A few of Aubrey's friends were saying things like "Go Aubrey!" or "I love you!"

Aubrey bit her lip and sat on the piano chair. Man, she thought. Hope Blake comes! If he doesn't, I'll beat the crap outta him! Okay, here it goes... She started playing the piano, then it came her part of the song.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_The audience cheered as Aubrey sang the song with heart and played the piano with emotion. No one heard Aubrey sing before so it was a surprise to hear her sing. All she hoped was that Blake would come by. _

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay_

Oh shoot! It's Blake's part next! And I didn't see him! Oh no! Aubrey, don't freak. Aubrey thought as she finished her last line of her part. Before she did anything, a figure appeared that was slowly walking towards the piano.

"Finally, thank you- Angel?" Aubrey mumbled to herself quietly and she kept playing piano until she looked up and her eyes were wide open. Everyone in the audience gasped as Angel sang Blake's part of the song.

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take – it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

While he sang the part, he came towards the piano chair and sat beside Aubrey then playing the piano along as well. It was very unusual for him to do anything musical based, he was more of a sporty person. It was one of his secret talents I guess, Aubrey thought. As Angel sang the chorus, she can hear the audience cheering louder than ever. It's either he has a good voice or they just live see them together on stage.

_Ooh the reason I hold on_

_Ooh cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

Both singing together, they looked at each a couple of times before being focused on the song. Thoughts flew into Aubrey's mind. She was thinking about her memories with Angel. The way he surprised her for her 15th birthday, the time she covered Angel in paint, the day when they pretended they were Angel's grandparents- everything. They were best friends for a long time until a fight broke those two. But a healing started to flow in them while singing. It made them, feel better. And they're starting to get along like the way they used to be.

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay, stay._

_I want you to stay, oh._

As they finished the song, they looked at each other for a long time while the audience cheered loudly, even giving a standing ovation. Then, Angel leaned in and kissed her. The audience went ever louder. Aubrey can't help it but kiss back. They broke the kiss and smiled. And in return, Aubrey gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." Angel whispered in her ear, making Aubrey grin and her face turned hot.

"I love you too." Aubrey whispered back.

"Blake didn't come because his gum was sore, so he didn't go." Angel told her quietly. "The teacher told me."

"Next time I'll see him, I'll beat him up." Aubrey growled as Angel laughed.

"Take it easy, chica." Angel calmed the red head down.

"I want you to stay on my side," Aubrey said, holding his hand. "Can you do that for me?"

"Of course." Angel nodded and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**How did you like that one? I liked writing this one :) I think it's sweet :3 **

**R&R**

**Be Amazing**

**XOXO**

**YuRi**


	17. Chapter 16: A Week With You Part 1

**Chapter 16: A Week With You Part 1**

**A/N: hi there! Two more chapters until the Spring Break special ^.^ **

**DClover456: lol, okay you can be my best friend over the internet and I don't want virtual Easter eggs I have a bunny x3 and did I actually make you cry? **

**Samantha M. Parker: ooh Lu$h? They're my favorite too. But I still like Riptide a lot. **

**Me(Guest): your most welcome! I love the one shot idea for Angel and Aubrey ^^ and it's oki. **

**Enjoy Lil'T x Glitch One Shot! ^^**

* * *

Lil'T's POV

_3:45pm, In Los Angeles - June 21st 2013_

"Hooray!" I cheered as I opened my house door. "Summer time!" I then collapse myself on the couch, turning on the TV to watch some of my favorite shows.

"No work, no more teachers! Just fun for the next two months!" I said happily as I slumped on the couch, watching an episode of 'Criminal Minds'.

"Hey sis!" My sister Taye called my name. "I got some news for you."

"Ooh what is it?" I stood up, filled with excitement. "Do we finally go to Europe or Asia!?"

"You, will be going to Asia." Taye said. "But I'm not coming with you, sadly."

"What?" My excitement died down. "Who am I going with then?"

"Apparently Glitch," Taye opened an envelope. Then she read the paper. "It says that you're going with Glitch to head to Singapore for a mission that DCI assigned for you two."

"What's the mission? Defeat the top 2 dance crews there?" I questioned, placing my hands on my hips and coking an eyebrow.

"No there's no mission," Taye corrected herself while scanned the piece of paper. "It's a gift to show how much you work your butts off."

"That's great and all but why am I going with Glitch?" I still sounded I have no clue why.

"Sorry, but it doesn't say on this piece of paper." Taye said, walking away. "You're leaving tomorrow morning, by the way."

"WHAT!? TOMORROW MORNING!? I better pack!" I started to freak out and came rushing to my room.

"Wait, sis." My sister halted me. "If you get lost in Singapore, call Glitch or anyone you know okay? If you do, I will seriously dunk you in the pool by the time you come back. But really, I'll fly there if I have too. Just to find you."

I smiled. "Okay, Taye. I will."

As I entered my room, I opened my closet to find my duffel bag. After I found it, I grabbed my summer clothes and my underwear because I know in Singapore, it's going to be hot there. I sorted the t-shirts, shorts, jeans, socks- apparently everything before placing them in my black duffel bag. It took me an hour or two for me to pack my clothes, then it's the toiletries next. I hate packing. I really do.

Glitch's POV

"What to do," I slumped on my bed, feeling boredom crawling upon my spine. "First day of summer and nothing to do!"

I rolled off my bed and walked on my knees to find my PSP that is somewhere in my room. You see, my room is sorta messy and I can't find things these days. That's kinda why I gotten a few low grades because of my room.

"Hey son," my dad came into my room with a smile on his face. He gave me an envelope. "You have mail."

"I do?" I wondered and ripped the envelope. I took out the paper and opened it. It read:

_Dear Glitch,_

_Hope things are well. You are invited to go on a trip to Singapore this summer. Everything is already settled, so you do not have to worry about a thing. I am sorry to say, but you're not coming with your family or Mo. You are going with Lil'T, one of the Flash4wrd members. You and her leave tomorrow morning. _

_Enjoy your stay! _

_DCI _

"Woah, I'm going with Lil'T!" I smiled as I finished the letter. "And I'm going to Asia!" I started jumping around the room like a little boy. I never been this excited. "Dad, where's my suitcase?"

"It's at the bottom of your bed," My dad told me. "Have fun. I'll bring you to the airport tomorrow." Then he left my room. I decided to call Mo for the news I received.

"Hey Mo!" I said happily. "Guess what!? I'm going to Singapore tomorrow!"

"That's good news lil' man!" Mo said happily. "Who are you going with?"

"Lil'T! I'm so excited!" I sounded like a girl right now. But I regret nothing.

"Don't get lost, I heard Bodie and Emilia gotten separated while in Dubai!" Mo warned me. "If you lose Tiyanna, call me first before you do anything. Be careful."

"Okay I will." I responded.

"Even if I have too, I'll fly there."

"Okay. Thanks. Talk to you later." I hanged up.

I pulled out my suitcase and opened my drawers to get the things I need. It's obviously clothes and toiletries. It's been almost five years the last time I went to Asia. As I kept packing, I wondered what me and Lil'T will be doing in Singapore. I heard there's so much to do there, you won't get bored! Man, I can't wait. My long time crush and I going in a trip together! I wish I can tell her how I feel, but it makes me feel so shy around Lil'T whenever I try to tell her.

We'll be gone for a week. This should be a very fun trip.

_The Next Morning, June 22nd 2013 1:39pm _

Lil'T's POV

Me and Glitch we're already on the plane, about ten more minutes before take off. I took the window seat and stared whatever I'm seeing out the window. Glitch helped me place my other carry on in the cubby, which I appreciate. Seated in First Class was very awesome, I mean the big seats and all! I looked at my iPhone and scrolled through my song list. I had nothing to do, other than color some coloring sheet the attendant gave me.

I found a song to listen to, Last First Kiss by One Direction. I'm not a fan, but I like their music style. I felt a nudge on my arm, it was Glitch.

"Yeah?" I questioned. "Anything you need?"

"Oh, uh..." Glitch stammered, biting his lip. He looked cute while doing that- why am I saying that? I don't even like him. He then continued, "D-Do you h-have any gum?"

I nodded and scrambled in my little yellow bag I got from the 90s. Yes I still kept it. I then tossed him the gum pack. "I have no clue if there's any more." I noted. "Check, I have another one if there's no more."

He nodded, then opened the gum pack. There were two more piece lefts. Glitch took a piece and gave the last one to me. "Here. You might need it." Then he sat down on his plane seat.

"Thanks." I smiled and turned off my phone. "So, how long is our flight?" I don't really look at things because either I forget or I'm that lazy.

"Uh, probably 16 to 18 hours." He replied while I groaned. I hated long flights. "We just go there directly. No stops."

As the attendant told us we will be leaving shortly, I closed my eyes and dozed off to sleep; not knowing I'm sleeping on Glitch's shoulder.

_Eleven Hours Later... Still on the Plane.. _

Glitch's POV

I guess 5 more hours until we land, or maybe 7. Everyone was practically asleep,except me. I scrolled on my iPhone, looking for a tv program to watch. I have over 20, so it took me a while for me to find the tv program I want to watch. But there's nothing to watch so I decided to just listen to music to doze myself off to sleep. I looked at Lil'T, who is sleeping on the window side. She looked cold.

I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my hoodie and covered her with it as a blanket. She stopped shivering and smuggled with my hoodie. I smiled and buckled my belt, fiddling my fingers. But, she looked uncomfortable at her sleeping position. I grabbed her shoulders and fixed her position, her head resting on my shoulder. I started to listen a couple of songs like "Stay" then to "Without You". I was scrolling down the song list until a song title caught my eye.

The song Man In Love by INFINITE was on my song list. I didn't know I had thing song on my phone. I realized my sister was an Inspirit and downloaded their whole albums. I decided to play the song and listen to it because I have no clue how the song goes and there's nothing to listen other than the man in front of us snoring.

_I hum along to the love songs I had no interest in_  
_and all the melodramas seem like they're telling my story._  
_I put out another side of me and pay more attention to my looks,_  
_and I begin to savor the taste of bitter coffee._

_Time flies by so quickly_  
_and I become more impatient._  
_I imagine you by my side_  
_and film a movie all for myself._

_When a guy is in love he always_  
_wants to stay by your side, and always_  
_has so many things he wants to do for you._  
_When I fall in love_  
_I want to give you my everything_  
_and only hope for your heart in return._

_When I fall in love._  
_When a guy is in love._  
_When a guy is in love._

The lyrics started to spark a connection between me and the song. I kept listening carefully.

_My head falls to your slowly reddening cheek._  
_I'm on my way, only looking at you._  
_My confession has crazily run to you._  
_When a guy is in love, even if he loses his passion_  
_all for that one girl, he'll go on without regrets_  
_as if today is the very last day and give all he has (All I Have)._

_Like an child without experience I force a smile,_  
_I say I'm different from others and control myself._

_When a guy is in love he always_  
_wants to stay by your side, and always_  
_has so many things he wants to do for you._  
_When I fall in love_  
_I want to give you my everything_  
_and only hope for your heart in return._

I felt like I was singing this song to Lil'T, or explaining it to her by lyrics.

_When I fall in love,_  
_fall so deep I can't part from you,_  
_the letters on a book's pages all dance with your name._  
_The actresses in movies and even the moon in the sky look like you._  
_I draw you in my mind everyday._  
_I have to have you in my arms to be relaxed,_  
_it's a resting place for you._  
_My feelings for you won't ever go away._

_Look at me. If I'm feeling like this, I must have fallen for you._  
_If someone gives you signs like I am now, they're begging you to realize._

_When a guy is in love he always_  
_wants to stay by your side, and always_  
_has so many things he wants to do for you._  
_When I fall in love_  
_I want to give you my everything_  
_and only hope for your heart in return._

I looked at Lil'T and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Lil'T." I whispered. "Sweet dreams."

Then, I dozed off to sleep, hoping for some sweet dreams too.

_When I fall in love._  
_When a guy is in love._  
_When a guy is in love._  
_When I'm in love._  
_When I've fallen for you._

_A Couple of Hours Later... 10:30am in the hotel room- June 23rd 2013_

Lil'T's POV

After Glitch opened the door, I helplessly ran to one of the beds and threw myself on it. I seriously hate long flights. I know I hate a lot of things but I feel jet lag dancing inside of me.

"Hey, you okay?" Glitch asked me, sitting in the edge of the bed. I don't say anything at all. I sighed and rolled over, pushing myself to a sitting position.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" I asked while Glitch shook his head. "Exactly."

"Do you wanna eat or walk around for a while?" Glitch asked, while reading a piece of paper. "Today we just walk around get use to the surroundings and the train stops and all."

"Why train stops?" I asked, feeling more likely awake than before.

"One of our places to go is Universal Studios Singapore," Glitch replies. "And we need to take the train there."

"That makes sense now." I said, opening my duffel bag looking for a new set of clothes. "Be right back in ten."

Glitch's POV

As Lil'T took off to the bathroom, I felt like I should change too. I opened my suitcase grabbing a white shirt, long shorts and a hoodie to change to. It was hot today in Singapore (well, obviously) so I also looked for sunscreen and a couple of other things we might need later for example bottles of water.

As I packed the things before I head off changing in the room, my phone started to ring. I wonder who it is. I grabbed my phone off my bed and answered it. "Ayo?"

"Hey lil man!" my mentor Mo echoed on my right ear. "How you doing?"

"Doing fine, we just got off the plane an hour ago." I replied. "We're about to leave in about twenty minutes."

"Aight," Mo said. "Just making sure cuz DCI forgot to send you the maps in the envelope you got yesterday."

"Oh okay, but we picked up a couple after we landed." I say, starting to change. "Mo gotta call ya back. Tell my dad I said hi."

"Okay, bro. Talk to you in a while." Mo said, hanging up now.

After he hanged up, I was already in my shorts getting ready to change in my shirt. I took my shirt off and didn't hear the bathroom door click open.

Lil'T's POV

I left the bathroom, with my previous clothes in my arms. "Okay! I'm done.."

I stopped and see Glitch with no shirt on. He was completely shirtless right in front of me. I mean, how on earth he can't notice me!? I'm like a few feet away from this boy and he doesn't see me!? I felt like getting his attention but my other told me I should stare at him. His abs looked perfect and I just wanna touch them. Maybe I start to feel I'm liking Glitch but can I tell if that's true or what?

I decided not to pay attention and walked to my bag, placing the old clothes in it. I zipped my duffel bag and I think I got Glitch's attention.

"Oh hey..." He said bashfully. He looked embarrassed due to the fact I'm seeing him shirtless. I can tell by his cheeks turning red as a rose. "Uh, I'm j-just gonna put my shirt on quickly and we can go."

"Okay." I said with a smile on my face. I found a small backpack and placed in my wallet, a map, a bottle of water and my camera. I adjusted my hat and grabbed my pair of black and white Supras.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked Glitch, who's apparently in a shirt now. He nodded and off we go.

_Two days later~~ June 25th 2013- Universal Studios Singapore 10:02am _

Glitch's POV

We just went inside USS about two minutes ago, even though it's like 10 am today. Two days ago, we nearly lose each other on a train ride and almost got lost in one of the malls. But today, we'll stick together. I'll even wrap my arm around her if I have too.

"Man, can we like go on a ride now?" Lil'T begged. "I think I ate too much of that rolls this morning!"

"Haha, okay. Which one?" I asked, placing an arm around her. She didn't mind at all.

"Uh, what about the transformers ride? I heard it was really cool!" Lil'T replied as she twisted her fingers against mine. "Look, I don't want to get lost again. So let's pretend that we're a couple?"

That last line made me rush. I simply nodded the agreement. "So, race to the ride?"

Lil'T gave me a smirk and started running. It wasn't fair so I decided to follow her too.

About 20 minutes later... (the ride finished)

"Omg!" Lil'T squealed as she walked out of the transformers gift shop. "THAT WAS THE BEST!"

"I know!" I exclaimed as I carried her gift bag. "It was so fun!"

"We should do that again like later!" Lil'T cheered as I shook my head.

"Naww, let's just go find some food awright?" I said as I looked around for food.

"Okay! Hey, thanks for being with me today." She gave me a smile. "It was worth it."

"No problem." I said, paying a smile back. I looked around if there was the food court nearby. "Hey T, do you wanna-"

I stopped. I looked around once more. "Tiyanna!" I yelled her name. No call back. "Lil'T! Where are you!" I started to check the gift shop once more. She wasn't there. I checked the nearby washrooms. Not there either. I ran to the food court to see if she went ahead of me. But there was no sign of Lil'T.

I lost her.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Glitch what have you done! Find out what happens next chap! (You'll find out why Mo and Taye is going to be involve in this situation)**

**R&R **

**XOXO**

**YuRi**


	18. Chapter 17: A Week With You Part 2

**Chapter 17: A Week With You Part 2**

**A/N: Another chapter! ^^ if you're lost on why Mo and Taye is going to be involve of losing Lil'T situation, here is a couple of reasons: **

**• You know how Lil'T and Glitch are the youngest ones correct? Apparently, young ones can get into big problems and need older ones for help. **

**• notice how Mo and Taye told their sibling/protege about if they get lost or separated and what they will do if they apparently do get separated/lost?**

**Also, I played DC2 a few days ago ^^ I never played a while tho cuz I don't have Kinect :p (i played in someones house) the songs I played we're You're A Jerk, Right Thurr, My Prerogative, Satellite and Whip My Hair. **

**TotallyrandomXD: I love Singapore :3 and yes they stayed in Sentosa. Thank you for the ideas ^^ **

**DClover456: oh oki good to know ^^ **

**Enjoy! ^.^**

**YuRi **

* * *

_June 24th 2013, 8:03pm _  
_Los Angeles, CA_

Mo's POV

I was sitting on one of the chairs in the dining table, eating my dinner. I'm just enjoying my chicken until my house door flung wide open. Who would do that?

"Mo!" Taye said, who apparently was the one who flung my door open. She sounded worried. "We got a problem."

"What's up?" I said, with my mouth half full. I'm having bad manners, but it sounded serious.

"Glitch called me and told me that..." Taye's voice drifted off, making my eyes widen. "He lost her."

"What?" I stood up from my chair. This is big time serious. "How?"

"They just arrived to the Universal Studios there and after riding on one of the rides, Glitch had his eyes somewhere else and then POOF! My sister is gone." Taye exclaimed. She grabbed my shoulders and start to shake me. "WE HAVE TO GO HELP HIM!"

"Woah, woah." I calmed down Taye, then swallowed my food. "The flight there already took off a couple of minutes ago, we can't get a flight that fast! Plus it takes like a day to get there!"

"Well then," Taye grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of my house. "We'll ask DCI if they have any teleportation devices, smart one."

I sighed and followed her to her car, to head to DCI HQ.

About 20 minutes Later...

"EXCUSE ME RASA AND LIMA WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Taye yelled as she still dragged me inside the main floor in DCI Headquarters. "MY SISTER IS-"

"Taye relax," Lima calmed the furious sister of Lil'T. "First tell me what's the problem before I ask you to taste this sample of wine."

"MY SISTER IS SEPARATED FROM GLITCH IN SINGAPORE," Taye shouted and grabbed the mini cup with the wine sample, tasting it. "AND THIS WINE ISN'T THAT BAD. IT'S A LITTLE SOUR BUT IT'S SWEET."

"Okay good to know about the wine," Rasa said, taking the cup. "And second, do you need the teleportation device?"

"Huh, what do you know?" I said, grinning. "They know it all along."

"Actually, we're suppose to send you two to check if they're alright but from what we hear from Taye," Rasa said, chuckling. "Just be careful."

"Thank you!" Taye exclaimed and still dragged me to the teleporting station.

"Ow, ow, ow..." I murmured quietly.

"How hot is it there?" Taye asked.

"You got to find out yourselves." Lima said, smiling.

"Taye please release my hand, I think no blood is coming through." I begged while Taye blushed and released it. She apologized and I accepted.

"Ready to go?" I asked Taye.

"Remember, time doesn't stop when you two appear so when someone sees you appear out of nowhere, they're just seeing things." Lima warned us. It's true. One time when Bodie, Angel and myself teleported to New York, some girl saw us appear out of nowhere and tried to tell the police about us.

"Aight, let's go find us our kidlings." Taye said, then Rasa pushed a button and we disappeared in a flash from DCI Headquarters.

Taye's POV

_Universal Studios Singapore- June 25th 2013 10:19am _

We eventually dropped off mid air and landed on the ground. It was very sunny and crazily warm, so I must think we arrived. I looked around if anyone noticed us, but they're just chattering and walking away like nothing happened. Mo was on his feet and reached out a hand to me. I grabbed his hand and Mo pulled me up to my feet.

"Thanks," I thanked him as I dusted the dirt off my shorts. "Man it's soo hot here. How would Glitch and Lil'T handle this temperature?"

"I have no clue," Mo said, putting his sunglasses on. He handed me a pair and I placed them onto my face. "But we gotta go look for both of them. Glitch first."

As Mo started to run off, I grabbed his hand. "Hold it there, speed stuff. First of all, we can't just go look for them and leave. We have to ride a few rides so we can blend it."

"Yeah you're right. Maybe we might run into one of them at least." Mo said. Then a smile came on his face. "Hey, wanna ride the Mummy ride?"

"What? No way! You know I hate that ride!" I said, crossing my arms as Mo laughed. We rode that ride about two years ago in LA. I literally cried after that and Mo still teases me about that.

"Well you said we should blend in right?" Mo smirked and tossed me over his shoulder. I hit him a couple of times on the back, demanding him to put me down. But he won't listen. I kept doing that for the next two minutes until we lined up for the ride. He placed me down and places his hands on my shoulders, pushing me to the line.

Mo's grip was too strong so I can't go back now. It felt cool inside and I'm getting fears coming up. A couple of minutes later, we were about to board into the line. Worst thing, we're  
IN FRONT.

"Aw, worst part is that we're front!" I frantically bit my lip and Mo laughed at me. "Hey, not funny big stuff!"

"Ah, get used to it. Best thing, we get pictures." He flirtatiously winked and my cheeks warmed up. We're next and I hope I don't die from this ride.

Nineteen minutes later...

I walked out from the exit, shaking. Mo has his arms around me, trying to calm myself down.

"C'mon Taye," Mo muttered in my ear. "Relax, it's over. Don't be afraid now, I got you."

His words made my heart stop beating hard. It slowly came into my normal beating. I felt much better, but I still blushed cause his words made me melt in a way.

"Did you see Glitch anywhere?" I asked and Mo shook his head.

"There's a lot of places to check," Mo replied, releasing me. "Come on, let's look around."

It took us almost five hours to find Glitch or Lil'T themselves. He's not here anywhere. Or my sister. We even check the bathrooms and gift shops. But he's not there. We also took a two hour break on eating food and riding a couple of rides until we got bored so we just had a little fun with each other, sharing memories and buying a few souvenirs for our friends and family . We decided to leave the place and head to Orchard Road.

Mo's POV

"Woaah," me and Taye were amazed how Orchard Road is like this. I have no clue if we're really looking for the kids, I'm just soo distracted right now! So pretty...

"I hope we don't get lost here!" Taye exclaimed, still in awe from what she's seeing. "I mean, this is huge!"

"Orchard Road is at least 2.2km, I think." I said. I looked at my watch, reading the time. "It's like 4:17pm right now."

"And we still can't find Glitch and my sister." Taye sighed and scrambled her bag to look for something. It was her phone that she was looking for. She brought it up. "I'll call either both of them and find out where they are."

Taye started calling one of them, while I held her hand to navigate along the road plus not make her run into someone by accident. She tried a couple of times calling her sister, but Taye realized her phone has no more minutes. How fun. Then, she called Glitch to see if he can pick up by any chance. Until, I hear something come out of her mouth.

"Finally, it's ringing." Taye said, she felt relieved. I did too.

"Put it on speaker," I said and she immediately did.

"H-hello?" Glitch's voice said through the pink, rhinestoned iPhone.

"GLITCH!" Me and Taye said happily.

"T-Taye? Mo? Finally, you guys called!" Glitch said, he sounded happy. "Where are you guys?"

"Orchard Road," I told. "Where on earth are you!?"

"I'm there too!" Glitch replied happily. "Wait- why are you in Singapore?"

"We're looking for Lil'T and you!" Taye exclaimed. "Where are you, to be exact?"

"Meet me at Wheelock Place! It's a mall and I promise you I'll be at the entrance. Front entrance!" Glitch promised. "I'll be even holding a sign if I have too!"

"Okay, dude," I said, chuckling. "Stay there. See you."

"Do you think he's actually gonna have a sign when we get there?" Taye asked, walking with me.

"You never know, it can probably happen." I said, chuckling. One time, we were all in Seoul, South Korea and gotten separated. When half of the groups found out where we are, Glitch ended up using my jacket, Dare's arm socks, Bodie's neon yellow shirt and Emilia's ski poles as a flag for Angel and the others to locate where we are. He's such a kid. But he's smart too.

It took us almost 10 minutes just to find Glitch's location. We took a wrong turn twice and had to go back. As we start to see Wheelock Place, we heard a song playing. It was Satisfaction, that's Glitch's warm up song whenever we go practice. A crowd was circled around a dancer. I bet I know who it will be.

Me and Taye skittered to the front of the circle, getting a glimpse of Glitch who is dancing apparently. I smiled and joined along with him and did our duo together. As the crowd began to fade quickly, I hugged my little bro.

"Man, it's good to see you!" I said with a smile on my face. "Why are you here?"

"Lil'T called me and said someone took her after we wanted some food..." Glitch says, looking down. "But good news is she ended up kicking the bastard's ass and beat the crap outta him. And ran somewhere and took the train and that she told me she might be here, I think."

Taye and I just stood there, looking at the little child. He's just 15 and he's swearing already?

"Hold up, are you sure she's here?" Taye asked with concern.

"She said something about an orchard road so I guess she's probably here and I have no clue where is she in Orchard Road." Glitch replied, scratching his neck. He then removed his yellow headphones off his head and placed them around his neck. "She ran out of minutes, then her phone died. Called me through a pay phone. In Wheelock Place."

"Then let's go look for you princess," Taye said, leading the way. I smiled at him in a creepy way and followed along while Glitch follow up behind me.

About four hours later... 8:23pm

Taye's POV

"Man, I am HUNGRY!" Both of the boys said, sitting on a chair. I had to agree too. The last time Glitch ate was three hours ago while for me and Mo is five hours ago back in USS. I bought them water and Pepper Lunches. They were eating like zombies eating a Dino's brain.

"We looked everywhere!" Mo complained, eating his dinner. "Lil'T should call Glitch again in a pay phone somewhere."

"She told me she ran out of change and all she had was bills." Glitch said, referring to his call from her five hours ago.

"She might either went somewhere and asked for change or bought a heck of a lot of things." I said, and Mo and Glitch nodded.

"The second one is got to be the one." Both said, eating all the way to the max. A few minutes later, they finished their dinners and off we go to find my sister. For the 109th time of the night.

"If I were her, where would I be?" Gltch asked himself and I just shrugged. She always disappears and appears, which isn't a good thing to have.

"At a mall?" Mo guessed and Glitch disagreed.

But Glitch's right. If she gets lost and gave up looking for us, the one place she would be at right now is:

A Fountain nearby.

Lil'T's POV:

I walked around in Orchard Road, looking for a bench to sit down. No benches caught my eye so I sat on a fountain and stared at my dead phone. I placed it in my new bag I got today from Glitch yesterday. The wind blew a hastily warm wind but it added a touch of rich, bitter coldness. I was only in a pair of shorts, a hoodie covering a tank and the hat from the 90s. My feet felt sore and I wish I could just go to my hotel bed and die. If it weren't for my martial arts, I wouldn't be in Orchard Road today. I opened up my wallet to know how much money I have left until I saw something that caught my eye. It was a photo booth picture or me and Glitch two days ago. He kept half in his wallet and I kept the other in mine. I smiled as I stared at the picture long and hard. A tear fell on my face. It's just been a very long day. I put the picture away in my wallet and stood up off the fountain.

As I was about to walk to a nearby hotel to stay in for the night, my name echoed from a mile away.

"T...T!" The voice echoed. It was familiar. Then, the voice grew louder and clearer. "TIYANNA!" It hit me. That was Glitch's voice. A smile curved my frown and I turned around to see Glitch, running towards me.

"GLITCH!" I yelled and ran to him as fast as I can to be in his embrace. He embraced me and picked me up. My arms flung around him tightly, and my eyes are drenched in tears. I can't believe it I'm reunited with my best friend. He pulled away and looked at me, heartfelt. Glitch had a few tears too.

"Taye! Mo!" I said happily, giving both of them an individual hug.

"Oooohhh youu little!" Taye pinched my cheeks hard. "You're gonna go into the pool in Sentosa! I'm just happy I can see you again!" She gave me another tight hug.

"Man, I'm just so happy to see you that I can do anything!" I said smiling. I looked at Glitch, who has a smirk on his face. What's going on?

"You can do anything?" Glitch says, his forehead now touching mine. I blushed and I have no clue what is he doing. Then in a second, his lips brushed mine helplessly. He did pull away after three seconds, with flushed cheeks and awkwardness everywhere.

Taye and Mo smiled at us. At least they're not creeping on us, for now. As me and Glitch talked, Taye and Mo were staring at us.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Mo said, placing his hands on his pockets.

"They're gonna go far." Taye said and Mo gave her a kiss on the cheek. Taye blushed hard.

"Thank you." Mo said, smiling.

I guess a week with Glitch alone isn't that fun if things go wrong, unless you have two people you could lean on watch over you and make you stay out of trouble.

* * *

**How did you like that? I don't mind continuing it at all, you guys decide. I'm not going to do it here though If I'm continuing. Anyway, hope you like it! Spring Break Special is soon! ;)**

**Be Amazing**

**XOXOXO **

**YuRi**


	19. Chapter 18: Rollerblading Moments

**Chapter 18: Rollerblading Moments**

**A/N: hai deree dance central kiddos. Last one shot before Spring Break Special ^^ **

**Btw, my spring break did start today apparently c: so yeee. **

**DClover456: you didn't start spring break yet? And thank yhu. **

**Apparently, a few of you guys wanted me to continue so I will continue it! But not right now cuz of Spring Break Special..**

**Enjoy! **

**YuRi **

* * *

"Guys I have a gift for all of you!" Miss Aubrey came in the HQ, where everyone is standing.

"What is it? Are we going somewhere!?" Glitch asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Before Lush returned back from the 70s, the owner of the rollerblading place said we can go in for free! So, I found the place where Angel and me went for the thingy and so I booked us the rollerblading place for today! My gift for all you cause you guys work hard." Miss Aubrey announced and everyone cheered.

"Hold on," Lima spoke. "How will the owner right now know who you are? I mean, you can't barge in and say we're going here for free."

"You'll see, Ma'am." Angel replies, while fondling his fingers with a evil smirk on his face. "We have something on our sleeves."

"Like what? Call Miss Aubrey's dad and be all like 'daddy, can you buy the roller blading place?'" Glitch spoke, crossing his arms, which made everyone laugh at one point.

"My dad _hates_ rollerblading," Aubrey snapped at the little Asian boy. "Just go in something that you can easily move in. Then we shall leave."

"Everyone has to go right? Except DCI? No offense." Lil'T asked.

"Everyone will go, even DCI. They work too hard." Aubrey replies and smiled at Rasa and Lima.

"Oh no, we don't have to." Lima said, denying the offer.

"Go ahead and have some fun." Rasa spoke but everyone disagrees.

"You're coming with us," Taye grabbed Lima and dragged her away while Mo did the same thing to Rasa.

"Well you can't do anything, we need a break once in a while..." Lima said, nodding to Rasa.

"I agree. We do deserve it."

_A couple of minutes later... _

"Welcome to Classic Bladin! How may help y'all?" The girl behind the counter asked the gang. She had a western accent. The place was filled with lights and the area is wider.

"We can come in for free," Aubrey spoke, smiling. "The owner told me and this man, Angel."

"Are you sure? Cuz I aint it that the owner knows y'all." The woman snapped.

"Really, chica?" Angel cocked an eyebrow. "May we speak to the owner?"

The woman rolled her eyes and turned on a mic. "Dyls come to the front, we have a broken wheel loose."

"What the heck does she mean by that?" Emilia questioned, placing a hand on her hip.

"I think she meant a problem, aka us." Bodie replied.

"Yes what is it?" Dyls walked to the counter. He looked at the crew. "Ah, troubles with guests?"

"They told me they canna come ere for free and told me that you said so." The woman hissed and glared at them.

"Hmmm, I heard of these lovely ones but never met them til now." Dyls said, stroking his chin. He then glanced over Angel and Aubrey. "You two look familiar..."

Angel and Aubrey looked at each other. "Us?"

"Yee aren't ya related to the dance superstars in the 70s?" He asked, showing a picture. It showed them back in the 70s and in their 70s attire. Angel and Aubrey coughed out a laugh and nodded.

"My great granny on that picture told me we can come in for free." Aubrey smiled, but lied despite the fact it was actually them, not their great grandparents. "Can we?"

"Sure! I hear your granny was a beautiful woman!" Dyls nodded and allowed them in. "And your gramps was a flawless dancer!"

"Finally," Lima said, sighing in relief. "I'm happy they didn't you it's actually you guys."

They grabbed their skates and was about to skate until Lima blurted out, "I don't know how to rollerblade..." She felt embarrassed.

"Me too," Lil'T stated, rocking at her feet. "Including Taye..."

Mo and Glitch offered both of them to teach how to rollerblade while Rasa talked to Lima in private.

"So, you know how to play ice hockey and you can speed skate but you can't rollerblade?" Rasa questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Lima nodded. "Ice skating is a lot better…"

"It's like rollerblading! Except it's wheels!" Rasa told and navigated her to the arena. "Okay. Let's go with the basics. Like ice skating basics."

Rasa helped Lima get onto the arena, navigating her. Every time Lima would almost take a fall or lose her balance, Rasa is always there to catch her. A few minutes passed and Lima can rollerblade, sorta.

"Lima just don't go too fast," Rasa told his DCI partner. "Take it easy, like ice skating. But without ice, just normal grounds."

Lima nodded and took it easy as she rollerbladed along with Rasa, who is ready to catch her when she falls. Without surprise, Lima gotten into the habit on roller blading and skated around the arena. A smile curved her lips.

"Rasa, I'm doing it! Finally!" She cheered happily. Her excitement had gotten to far and she fell. Rasa stopped skating and checked if Lima was alright.

"Lima!" Rasa frantically went to her. "Are you okay?"

Lima was… laughing. "Rasa don't worry too much about me. I'm alright." She got on her feet, but fell again. "Ow…"

"You're not okay," Rasa said, reaching a hand to Lima. He pulled her on to her feet. "Don't hurt yourself a lot."

"You worry too much."

"What? Oh come one, that's a total lie." Rasa flushed and averted his eyes away from Lima. Lima grabbed his arm and made him look at her.

"Thank you for being a good partner. And yet, a great friend." Lima spoke and kissed Rasa on the cheek. As she left, Rasa went speechless.

* * *

**I'll post a sneak peek on the Spring break Special tonight! Tomorrow I'll be posting part 1. **

**R&R**

**Be amazing  
XoXo**

**YuRi**


	20. Spring Break Special: Sneak Peek c

**Spring Break Special: Sneak Peek **

**So before I post Part 1, I'll give you guys a sneak peek c: **

**Enjoy it ^^**

* * *

"Oh, you arrived!" Dare exclaimed as the others came out from the car. 'We've been waiting for a while…"

"Our driver nearly got lost," Emilia snorted as she picked up her bag. "Twice."

"So, how fast is the boat?" Lil'T asked, fondling her fingers. "I can get seasick."

"550 miles per hour during day," Rasa explained and Lil'T's eyes went wide open. "And 250 miles during night."

Lil'T gulped and walked away with her bag hugging her shoulders.

"How exactly are we gonna survive with that massive speed?" Glitch asked, his voice sounding loud. "I mean, we're gonna die that fast."

"Even though we are going at high speed, we don't feel a thing." Lima explained to the young Asian teenager.

"So," Mo asked. "Is the boat big or something?"

"See for yourself."

The crews dashed into the boat and gazed in awe from what they have seen. "Woaaahhhh…."

"This thing is HUGE!" Emilia exclaimed and jumped around. "I can like live here!"

"Ahh! I can't wait!" Taye squealed and run around the main hall.

"They must have everything on this ship.." Aubrey dreamed as she followed the others.

"They better have tons of food!" Glitch said as he ran to look for the buffet if the ship had any.

"Gym, gym! Here I come!" Bodie, Angel and Mo cheered as they followed the other excited people.

"They must have very massive beds!" Dare exclaimed, taking off.

"I hope they have a pool!" MacCoy said happily.

"Well Rasa," Lima said, looking at the happy ones. "This spring break will definitely be a memorable one."

Rasa nodded. "I agree. And the best one yet."


	21. Spring Break Special: Part 1

**Stoked Part 1 **

**So, here it is! And DClover456, I understand now what you said c: don't worry, there will be action soon ;) sorry for not posting last night forgive me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"The definition of avert is..." The teacher kept talking and talking, making Lil'T and Glitch annoyed. They've been dying to go out from school and start Spring Break. The others obviously finished school despite the fact they're older and a few of them are adults. Lil'T ticked her pencil on her desk countless times while Glitch carefully ripped small pieces of paper. As you can tell, they were extremely bored.

"When are we getting the heck out of here!?" Lil'T whispered to Glitch. "I'm dying to go out!"

"Only two minutes left," Glitch replied after looking at his watch. "Damn it, hurry up!"

"Oh look at the time!" The teacher stared at the clock, almost a minute before everyone breaks loose. "I hope you enjoy your spring break! I'll be in Miami, flying tonight!"

"Oh, what are you Doing there?" A student asked.

"Many things! I'll be gone for a while, and when I'm back, no tests for a week!" The teacher replied. The class cheered. "And I'm-"

The bell rung and everyone scattered, eager to go out from school. But Lil'T and Glitch went out first and dashed outside to the front, where all of their older friends waited.

"Finally, thank the lord!" Glitch panted, tossing his bag to his mentor Mo. "I don't like it when we do English! Like every morning!"

"What are we doing now!? For spring break!" Lil'T exclaimed, eager to do something. "I wanna get out from school grounds!"

"Kids, relax," Angel calmed the two down. "Just go home and pack a few things cause we're going to Europe!"

"WHAT?" Lil'T and Glitch's eyes widen and cheered. "I always wanted to go to Europe!"

"Angel, they dont have to go home and pack," Lima said, waving a finger. "Your parents packed your stuff for you already, so we're good to go!"

"Are we flying?" Emilia questioned. "Last time when me and Bodie went to Dubai, my ears almost exploded and I almost had hearing lost."

"Oh no, we're not flying." Rasa told while everyone swapped confused looks on their faces. "We're taking boat."

"Why boat?" Everyone asked, very confused.

"The flights have three transfers to get there, as we know how eager you want to get to Europe." Lima explained. "The boat ride takes about a day and a couple of hours to get there."

"Talk about awesome!" Taye cheered, shooting her hands into the air. "Is it just us going?"

"D-Coy will be coming but will be waiting at the docks," Lima responded. "So, shall we get going?"

Everyone cheered loudly and happily as everyone hopped into the car and drove off.

30 minutes later...

"Oh, you arrived!" Dare exclaimed as the others came out from the car. 'We've been waiting for a while…"

"Our driver nearly got lost," Emilia snorted as she picked up her bag. "Twice."

"So, how fast is the boat?" Lil'T asked, fondling her fingers. "I can get seasick."

"550 miles per hour during day," Rasa explained and Lil'T's eyes went wide open. "And 250 miles during night."

Lil'T gulped and walked away with her bag hugging her shoulders.

"How exactly are we gonna survive with that massive speed?" Glitch asked, his voice sounding loud. "I mean, we're gonna die that fast."

"Even though we are going at high speed, we don't feel a thing." Lima explained to the young Asian teenager.

"So," Mo asked. "Is the boat big or something?"

"See for yourself."

The crews dashed into the boat and gazed in awe from what they have seen. "Woaaahhhh…."

"This thing is HUGE!" Emilia exclaimed and jumped around. "I can like live here!"

"Ahh! I can't wait!" Taye squealed and run around the main hall.

"They must have everything on this ship.." Aubrey dreamed as she followed the others.

"They better have tons of food!" Glitch said as he ran to look for the buffet if the ship had any.

"Gym, gym! Here I come!" Bodie, Angel and Mo cheered as they followed the other excited people.

"They must have very massive beds!" Dare exclaimed, taking off.

"I hope they have a pool!" MacCoy said happily.

"Well Rasa," Lima said, looking at the happy ones. "This spring break will definitely be a memorable one."

Rasa nodded. "I agree. And the best one yet."

Ten minutes later...

"Okay guys!" Lima called the others in the dining hall, who are eating their lunch. "So we're leaving out of shore in about five. Make sure you don't do any physical activity or else you'll be puking in the ocean."

In the back, everyone can hear Bodie, Angel and Mo giving out a groan. They wanted to go to the gym after lunch, but it's true.

"So, what do we do?" Dare asked, poking her meat.

"Walk around in the ship cause like what you guys said: it's massive." Rasa recalled and everyone nodded.

"What time do we get to Europe?" Aubrey asked, finishing her drink.

"At their time zone, probably 10:35am. If not, then 11:10am."

Everyone ate and finished their lunch, with talking, giggles and random conversations on the table. Then, everyone went somewhere in the ship.

_With Lu$h_

"So, _princesa_," Angel flirted with Aubrey as they walked along the deck. "What are we going to do?"

"Oh I don't know," Aubrey replied, halting to a stop. She then turned to Angel and pushed him off the deck, falling into the pool. "Pushing you into the pool?"

Angel swam up to the surface. "Well played, _amor_." He gave her a wink. Angel got out from the pool, his clothes drenched.

"Did you like that?" Aubrey laughed as Angel bit his lip, looking up.

"You wish," Angel muttered and smirked at her. "Maybe should I do the same to you too?"

"NO." Aubrey disagreed, shaking her head. "The clothes I'm wearing are very expensive!"

"Please, you have over 125 outfits that _are_ expensive." Angel looked at her, making a point. "But you're lucky, I'm not pushing you off _chica._"

Aubrey smiled and kept walking along the deck with the drenched Latino. She quickly found a towel and tossed it to Angel.

"Say, want some ice cream?" Angel asked, with a small smile on his face. "Thanks for the towel."

"No problem, and sure I would love some."

_With Lil'T and Glitch_

"I hate you!" Lil'T screamed to the Asian boy as he laughed.

"I love you too!"

They were playing a game of Ping-Pong. Weird, they don't know how to play so they played with no rules.

"Ugh, I'm getting bored of playing mini Tennis," Glitch sighed and placed away his table tennis racket. Lil'T nodded, agreeing the same thing.

"I want ice cream," Lil'T said, she felt hungry. "I know we had lunch an hour ago but I want ice cream. I'm just hungry."

Glitch took her hand and looked around for an ice cream station at the lower deck, where the pools and beach chairs are. They looked for a couple more minutes until they saw Lu$h crew. As they saw Angel, they burst out laughing.

"What happened to you?" Glitch asked, while laughing his eyes out. "Don't tell me Miss Aubrey pushed you into the pool?"

Angel felt embarrassed. "Apparently you're correct."

"I feel bad for you," Lil't exclaimed as she started to lose her laughter. "But don't worry, if this makes you feel any better, Glitch pushed off Mo into our pool last summer and Mo was just wearing Speedos."

Aubrey and Angel laughed their heads off. It did make Angel better, but for Glitch the image came into his head.

"Don't remind me of that," Glitch complained and nudged Lil'T. "I had a dream about that."

"Okay, that's a bit too much." Aubrey stopped and giggled. "Why are you here? Were you looking for something?"

"Ice cream machine," Glitch replied. "We got hungry after playing an awful game of table tennis."

"It's just over there," Angel pointed to the other side of the deck. "We're about to go have some as well."

The four walked to the other wing of the deck, for some ice cream.

_With Riptide, Mo and Taye & D-Coy_

"Why are we playing truth or dare?" Taye asked, while standing next to the ice cream machine. "Last time I got butterscotch pudding all over me!"

"That was a fun time," Dare smiled. She remembered her and MacCoy's dare that brought them together.

"But it's just for the boys," Mo said, getting some ice cream. "MacCoy, T or D?"

"Dare all the way!" MacCoy cheered. He sure was a daredevil.

"I dare you to have ice cream but it has to be two feet tall." Mo grinned and finished getting his ice cream. "And you have to eat it."

MacCoy gulped. "And what happens if I don't?"

"It's either me pushing you into the pool or your ice cream getting into your shirt." Emilia taunted the blonde.

"Oh, this should be good." Bodie smirked and high fived Emilia for the punishments.

"Go!" Taye shouted and MacCoy did the start of the dare. MacCoy already had a cone in his hand so all he has to do is have a two feet high ice cream. He twisted then handle as the ice cream came out. A few minutes passed and it was officially two feet high. He started to eat it until a voice echoed in a distance.

"Hey Mo! Hi Riptide, D-Coy and Taye!" Glitch screamed cheerfully. "Is that MacCoy-"

The ice cream started to tip over to MacCoy and in a second, MacCoy was covered in his own ice cream. Everyone obviously laughed.

"Kyaak!" MacCoy looked at himself. "Man, am I drenched!"

"Yours is a lot worse than mine, amigo." Says the Latino.

"Woah there, what happened to you?" Bodie asked, looking at Angel. Angel pointed to Aubrey and Bodie chuckled.

"What is going- oh my MacCoy!" Lima came out from nowhere and saw MacCoy, who was covered in ice cream. She glanced over at Angel. "Angel, what on earth…"

"It's okay Lima," Mo said. "We got it covered."

"Sure about that?" Rasa came in. He was wearing a white shirt with blue and orange swim shorts with a pair of sunglasses on his head. "Cause you're having fun here, aren't ya?"

Everyone grinned and nodded bashfully. "Yep."

"I got us some great news," Rasa told and everyone listened. "Instead of arriving there at 10:35am, we'll be coming there in another hour short."

"Aww man!" Glitch groaned. "I wanna sleep in! But nooo we have to wake up early!"

The others laughed. Rasa then continued, "don't worry, you can sleep in but we have to leave before 12pm out from the ship."

"So, what are we gonna do now other staring at MacCoy?" Dare asked, shrugging.

"Well, I'm been dying to do this." Angel said, showing off an evil grin. He picked up Aubrey, ran to the pool and jumped in. In the background, Aubrey was shouting at Angel but he can't help but push her back into the water.

"That looks like fun!" Bodie exclaimed, doing the same thing to Emilia.

"Haha, this should be a hella of a good time!" Glitch said happily, tossing Lil'T over his shoulder and running into the pool.

The other six shrugged and did the same, only MacCoy who was drenched in ice cream didn't care if he made a mess in the pool.

Everyone had fun, splashing each other and pushing each other into the water. They cant wait for their enjoyment in Europe. This will make everyone have the time of their lives.

* * *

**How did you like that? R&R! **

**YuRi**


	22. Spring Break Special Part 2

**Stoked Part 2**

**Me(Guest): Hi Ale! Every pairing, including Lu$h will have a moment c; basically, everyone will have a lot of moments throughout the special, not a chapter per paring c: hope you understand. **

**DClover456: hehe cx**

**TotallyrandomXD: you'll find out where they're going in Europe ;)**

* * *

_Later that day… 11:00pm_

Everyone had the weirdest yet fun time at the pool eight hours ago. It was passed seven hours after the ship left the docks and now travelling the other side of the world, to reach Europe. Everyone did eat dinner and head to their cabins. Aubrey was out in Lu$h's veranda, with a cup of tea in her hands. The sea breeze blew on her fair complexion with a touch of warmth. It was sure relaxing, after a long day of having fun. The veranda door creaked, Angel going on to the veranda.

"Ah, Aubrey what are you doing out here?" He asked quietly. "Aren't you cold."

"I'm fine," she replied, taking a small sip of her tea. "Just thinking of a few things."

"Hope you don't mind but, can I ask what are you thinking about?" Angel stroked a hair strand out of her face. She nodded his answer was unexpected. Usually, Angel would get a 'no' when he asks what is she thinking about. But this time, he got a 'yes'.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Angel gradually asked, standing next to Aubrey.

"Sometimes, random thoughts fly in to my mind." Aubrey replied softly. "I… I don't exactly know what am I thinking about. It's like I dream an event, then I dream another."

Angel looked at her, tilting his head. "What are you thinking about generally?"

Aubrey let out a faint sigh. "Never thought I would say this but… you."

Angel glanced at Aubrey, who is gazing at the timid ocean waters. He always thought Aubrey had no interest in him, but why she would think about him? It's confusing; his mind stirred with confusion.

"M… me?" Angel let out a faint gasp from his mouth and Aubrey nodded. She positioned herself to look at Angel.

"You're in my mind, every single second." Aubrey replied. "I sometimes can't help it but to think about you regularly. You can get out from my mind for a few hours or so, then you returned." She let out another faint sigh. "But I can't ever answer my own question: Why is Angel in my mind all day? I can't sleep because I think of you… And I don't eat a lot for almost five weeks. But, I'm eating regularly and sleep well. I just don't know things in general."

Angel looked down and nodded. "Are you…" he whispered in a soft tone. "In love… with me?"

Aubrey glanced at Angel, speechless. A tear slowly streamed on her face. She twisted her fingers with his. "I don't know. I wish I knew, but I need some more time." She whispered.

"Let me know, I'm here for you." Angel whispered and pulled her into his embrace. "Let me know, I'll take the words that I do nor don't want to hear." He kissed her forehead as the moonlight shimmered their complexions.

Aubrey quietly mumbled, "Thank you, Angel. Thank you."

_Riptide's cabin_

Emilia had her hands grasped on to _Prodigy_, sitting down on her bed. Her eyes were glued on to the words and her hands carefully flipped the page over. She was in a pair of red shorts and a white tanks (which is usually her sleeping wear), her body is covered by the comforter of the bed. Her hair was tied up as usual.

The bathroom door creaked and Bodie came out from the shower. He was in a pair of long shorts and a shirt flailing on his arm. Bodie noticed Emilia under her covers and can hear her secretly fan girling. Bodie let out a quiet laugh. It was really interesting to hear Emilia, showing off her fangirl side without her noticing Bodie was standing there.

"Hey Em, I'm back…" Bodie chuckled and Emilia jumped.

"O-oh hey B," Emilia gave him a shy grin. "How long have y-you been standing there?"

"Oh I don't know," Bodie sputtered and sat on his bed. "A few minutes ago?"

Emilia nodded, giving a sigh of relief. "Good thing he didn't hear me fangirling…" She mumbled quietly.

"Oh by the way, nice 'oh my god! Day and June! Agh why they have to be so perfecccttt!'" He mocked while Emilia turned bright red. She threw a pillow at him.

"YOU HEARD ME ACTING LIKE THAT?!" Emilia shouted and Bodie let out a smirk.

"Yep!" Bodie smiled as he put his shirt on. "I find it cute, don't worry."

"Man!" Emilia squeaked and covered her face with a pillow. "I want to go die in a hole!"

Bodie let out a chuckle while Emilia threw another pillow at him.

"You want a pillow fight?" Bodie smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh it's on!" Emilia grabbed a pillow and whacked him on the side. Bodie grabbed a large pillow and hit her back.

The pillow fight went on and on until Emilia had the chance to take two pillows and hit him with both. Bodie raises his hands in surrender, and Emilia jumped on his bed.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Emilia cheered as she jumped his bed, with Bodie lying on his bed. "I defeated you! It proves it that I am not any ordinary fangirl!"

"Okay, okay!" Bodie calmed down the energetic girl. "You win, I lose. Fair and square."

"Wow, your bed is way comfier than mine." Emilia sat down, complimenting his bed. "I would rather sleep here than my bed.."

"You're allowed to sleep here, I don't mind." Bodie told, seeing Emilia turning red. "Ah... I didn't mean it like that..."

"I-I know what you mean," Emilia stuttered, averting her eyes from Bodie's glance. "B-but it makes i-it too awkward for b-both of u-us."

"Look, do you want to know why I said it's okay for you to sleep on my bed with me?" Bodie asked Emilia. The girl shook her head. "Well," Bodie began. "I like you, that's why."

Emilia turned redder. "Really?"

Bodie smiled and nodded. "Yep. Come on, sleep. It's like almost twelve and we gotta go at 9:30am."

Bodie scooted, to create some room for Emilia to sleep. Emilia got cozy and hugged a pillow while Bodie turned off the lights and placed an arm around her.

"Night." Emilia whispered.

"Night."

_Hi-Def's Cabin_

"Man, I am beat!" Glitch tossed himself onto the bed. "Hardcore table tennis really glitches me up!"

"Says the guy who almost got drowned by a girl." Mo laughed while Glitch threw his shoes at him. "Ow."

"How's spending time with Taye? I mean, uh," Glitch stammered as Mo stopped looking for a new t -shirt to wear. "Remember, you two got into a fight of some sort. You cool?"

"Uh yeaah," Mo hesitated and nodded. "I apologized two weeks ago. We're aiight."

"Good to know," Glitch smiled and snuggled in his bed.

"How are you and Lil'T doing?"

"Haa? Oh, we're getting along pretty well."

"Do you like her by any chance?" Mo asked, making Glitch startle.

"A-am I supposed to answer?" Glitch hesitated, a streak of red showed on his pale complexion. "I-I..."

"Come on lil' man!" Mo exclaimed, looking at Glitch. "You do like her!"

"Ugh fine!" Glitch confessed. "I do like her! Happy?"

Mo nodded, giving a grin. "I am satisfied."

"Why, do you like Taye?" Glitch cocked an eyebrow and Mo nodded without saying a word.

"She likes me too, but we need some time before we can get together again." Mo reasoned and changed into his sleep wear. "Why do you like Lil'T?"

"I can't answer that," Glitch chuckled and turned red. "I don't know, exactly."

"I can tell from your red face," Mo smiled and sat on his bed. "If you like her, tell her."

"But what happens if I can't?" Glitch frowned, sitting up. "I tried at least ten times but it won't work."

"Spend time with her a lot," Mo advised to his young protégé. "Even bring her on a few dates. The more you spend time with her; you get comfortable and more confidence. When the time is right, tell her."

"But even if I spend time with her lots, where can I get the courage to tell her?"

"Ever heard of that quote?" Mo told, Glitch shook his head in confusion. "It's from We Bought A Zoo. It goes like this: _'you know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it._' Benjamin Mee said that quote in the movie. It helped me when I wanted to go out with Taye."

Glitch thought about the quote for a while. "Wow..."

"Hope that helps you," Mo patted Glitch on the back.

Glitch smiled. "Thanks, Mo for the advice."

"By the way, Taye told me Lil'T likes dates that are not fancy. Don't bring her to a fancy restaurant or something." Mo noted to Glitch and he nodded.

"Okay, go to bed." Glitch threw a pillow at him. "We gotta crash and charge up tomorrow."

_D-Coy's Cabin_

Dare and MacCoy are playing a late game of UNO, since they drank too much coffee and their energy is high as ever. Laughter and 'hey that's no fair!' scattered around their cabin.

"Man, I am bored from playing UNO for two hours straight." Dare threw her cards on the floor. "And I think I'm getting tired."

"I agree," MacCoy nodded in agreement. "Hey, can you do the cup song?"

Dare looked at him, as if he was crazy. "That's a joke, right?"

MacCoy shook his head. He went over to his luggage to look for something that is shaped like a cup. He didn't find anything, so he turned on his phone and played a video of him and the boys (except Rasa who is video taping it) doing the cup song. They were sitting in the dining table in Angel's house, basically everyone's there.

"Okay try that again," Angel told Glitch, who was new to do the cup song. Glitch did it once and he got the hand of it.

"Hey Aubrey!" Bodie called and Aubrey came in. "You can sing When I'm gone by Lulu and the Lampshades, right."

Aubrey nodded and looked at the boys, who have cups in front of them. "Cup Song?"

The boys nodded. Bodie spoke up, "We can't sing except for Glitch but he doesn't know the lyrics and he can get off beat."

"Fine," Aubrey sighed and sat down.

MacCoy started clapping and tapping rhythmically to the cup four times, Glitch jumps in then Bodie, Mo and Angel did the same.

Aubrey waited for the right beat and when it came, she started singing.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

As Aubrey was to sing the chorus, Taye, Dare, Emilia and Lil'T joined in with her, including Lima.

_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)_

_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

"Yay!" Emilia gave a high five to Aubrey.

"Emilia?" Bodie looked at Emilia, who wasn't wearing her regular clothes. "When you start wearing blue and yellow?"

"Oh," She looked at her outfit. "Angel kept a box that had clothes that we sued to wear before we had crews. All of us are wearing the clothes except Bodie, Glitch, Lil'T and DCI."

"Why did he keep it?" Glitch was weirded out. "Can you guys keep it yourselves?"

"I still keep mine," Taye spoke. "No clue why he kept it but I hope he isn't doing anything to Aubrey's gold dress."

"Haha actually..." Angel smiled weirdly and Aubrey tackled him. Then, the video ended.

"Oh I remember," Dare smiled. "I didn't really notice you guys. I just sang along."

"I'll teach you, everyone knows how to do it except you." MacCoy smiled and Dare nodded.

MacCoy grabbed the paper cup that was on the nightstand. "Okay, first you clap three times..."

MacCoy helped Dare through the steps to the cup song. It took her a while cause MacCoy went too fast and the cup almost broke. It was a good time for the two.

_Flash4wrd's Cabin_

"How was spending time with Glitch?" Taye teased as Lil'T flushed.

"Stop bothering me!" Lil'T shrieked and covered herself in her comforter. "Stop and I'll tease you about the time you almost-"

"Okay!" Taye stopped, laughing. "Fine. I know you like Glitch and I want to pair you up."

"Cam you just try to do that for DCI?" Lil'T complained and removed the comforter.

"Naw, they can do that by themselves. I don't want to help those two cause they're older than me like 10 years?

"You're 19 and you're saying they're 29? I doubt that." Lil'T cocked and eyebrows and her lips turned into a straight line. "Lima said her and Rasa are 34."

"Then 15 years older then."

"Anyway, why do you want to pair me up with Glitch?" Lil'T asked, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Because I know if you're together, you're gonna grow far. Most couples don't really grow far and end up short. When you meet the person that really means the whole world to you, you two are going to grow far. Really far." Taye smiled, sitting next to her sister. "Love starts when you meet someone and get to know them and as you get along and know this person very well, you start to fall for him without noticing you are. You then start to realize that he means everything to you."

"But what happens when you tell him you love him and he said 'he loves you' back, what would you do?"

"Don't get fooled by men who are like that. Remember that kid, Connor Morgan?" Taye told Lil'T and she nodded. Connor was Lil'T's crush back in Grade 6 and lasted until she ended Grade 7. "He asked you out and I know you said yes. You two dated for a year until I found out he was also dating another girl named Crystal Drew. He broke your heart and dated Crystal anyway. You fell in love with a guy that is a complete asshole and a ladies' man. Glitch is the total opposite from him. You deserve a man that will care for you everyday and love you for eternal life. You don't need a man like Connor in your life."

Lil'T was blown away from what she heard from her sister. It's rare that she gives advice to her. "Thanks, sis."

"Did I… go too far by any chance?" Taye bit her lip and Lil'T shook her head. "I've been watching all of these Korean melodramas, Korean romance movies and yeah, you know what I mean. I learned a lot from them."

"It's okay."

_10 hours and forty-five minutes later… 9:45am_

As soon the boat reached the docks of England, everyone was rushing to pack their things, change into nice, formal fashion and go out to see where they are in the UK Five minutes passed and everyone is out in a flash.

"Welcome to England! Home of Queen Elizabeth II!" Lima announced as everyone walked out the ship. "My, you look fancy!"

Everyone was dressed, with a heck of a nice sense of fashion. They went by crews; Lu$h first, D-Coy, Riptide, Hi-Def, Flash4wrd, and Rasa last. A few of them felt uncomfortable in their clothing, the others were okay with what they're wearing. [See my profile for all their London Bridge outfits]

"Ugh," Glitch tried to stretch in his new set of clothing. "This is somewhat tight."

"Man, it doesn't look tight." Bodie slapped him on the back. "It fits you perfectly."

"The shirt doesn't!"

"So, what are doing in the UK?" Lil'T cheered and jumped around. "Are we going to Big Bentley? Ooh I can't wait!"

Lima and Rasa gave everyone their currency for Europe. Lima stopped the cheery girl and spoke, "You are going to be in three groups- two crews each."

"But why?" Everyone cocked and eyebrow.

"To make it more fun, except Flash4wrd and Hi-Def are switching members: Lil'T and Glitch & Mo and Taye so we can have an even amount of the opposite sexes."

"Anyway, everyone will be here in the UK before heading off to France. France is when we go split and go travel any elsewhere in Europe." Rasa continued. "So Mo and Taye and D-Coy will be together. DCI and Glitch and Lil'T while Riptide and Lu$h. Hope you are okay with that, if there's a problem let me know."

Everyone split and went to their groups. It sounded like everyone was satisfied with his or her members.

"You good?" Rasa gave a thumbs up to everyone and everyone gave one back to him.

_Two hours later… At a café near the London Eye_

"Okay, we're going to take a break before riding the London Eye." Lima said and everyone dropped their bodies on a chair they're close too. They were walking and walking for two hours minus the bathroom breaks.

"Finally, I never had the time to take off this leather jacket." Glitch sighed and took off the jacket. "How much degrees is it here, today?"

"Eh, about 25 maybe?" Emilia checked her phone. "I'm not even hot yet."

"Girl, you're in shorts I'm in like a knitted sweater and pants." Taye cried and scurried inside to go get a bottle of water.

"At least we can stop walking now," Aubrey touched her feet, gawking the pain. "I hate walking for a long time, especially in heels."

"I'm back and brought water for everyone!" Taye exclaimed and passed the waters to everyone. "They used cups for the drinks."

"Speaking of cups," Bodie smirked. He drank his water in half a minute, removed the lid and started doing the cup song. A crowd formed when the tapping, clapping came from the surfer.

"Hey!" Dare also finished her water and joined along.

The others looked at each other and eventually finished their water and joined in. The only one who didn't finish their water was Glitch.

"Glitch! Sing the song!" Mo demanded and Glitch shook his head.

"No way! I have no clue what the lyrics are! I only know the beginning!"

"Do your version then!" Taye blurted out.

Glitch sighed and agreed. As Lima and Rasa came out from the café doors, they saw what was going on and quickly grabbed their phones and recorded them.

"Okay, here it goes…" Glitch mumbled and began to do his version.

_I have no clue what the lyrics are_

_But Aubrey knows it anyway_

_And I sure would like someone else to sing_

_Cause my throat is starting to hurt, we shall sing_

Everyone looked at each other and sang along with Glitch

_When we're gone, when were gone~_

_London's gonna miss us when were gone_

_They're recording us right now_

_And posting it on YouTube so,_

_London's gonna miss us when were gone_

The crowd cheered and chanted to do another version. Glitch asked Taye to do it and she had to agree. They started to do the cup beat again and Taye jumps in.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Glitch told me I should sing_

_Because he just wants some time to spend_

_With my little, awkward sister Lil'T_

Everyone started to laugh, and Glitch blushed; even Lil'T herself.

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_Mo's gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_He's gonna miss me so damn much_

_And he's gonna cry himself to sleep so,_

_I have no clue what to say_

_Another five hours later… 4:45pm at a bus stop heading to France for the night_

"That was so much fun doing random versions of When I'm Gone." Dare said happily who is having a piggyback from MacCoy. "Are we actually heading to France from a bus ride?"

"Yes Dare," Taye said, eating a pastry she got from the bakery. "Man, London has good food."

"Wait until we get to Italy!" Mo said, in an Italian accent. "The fresh pizza! Mmwuaah! Delicious."

"Haha, Mo do you speak Italian by any chance?" Emilia cocked and eyebrow.

"_perché? siete preoccupati?" _Mo smirked and everyone coughed out a laugh.

"_Immagino di non essere l'unico."_ Emilia replied back to the African-American.

"Is that the bus?" Glitch looked at the far road.

"Pretty so," Lima agreed. "Everyone get ready and Dare please get off MacCoy's back."

Everyone got ready to set off to he bus, heading to France. The bus came by and everyone did what they have to do and then got seated. Aubrey, Glitch and Bodie are the only ones not seated due to the fact the bus is full. As Aubrey looked for another seat to see if there's any left, she accidently ran into a woman about her age.

"Watch it!" The woman hissed at Aubrey. "Get lost!"

"I am so sorry, I was just looking for-"

"You Americans are so witty. _On your bike_, now." The woman hissed again and the people around the two started snickering.

"I have no clue what the hell that means so," Aubrey talked to herself quietly.

"Oh really?" Angel stood up from his seat, facing the woman. "Don't get _shirty _up here, miss."

"Don't be a _tool, _now." The woman snapped and everyone in the back ground 'ooo.'

"I would like to see you _spend a penny_, inside this bus."

"You little _dim." _

"Look, I don't want to fight anymore. We're tourists from America. Aubrey is just looking for a seat and accidentally bumped into you. We're very sorry."

The woman nodded, accepting his apology and leaving the crew. Her face is still filled with fury.

"Thank you Angel." Aubrey gave him a hug.

"What does _on your bike_ mean?" Lil'T and Glitch asked and Angel looked at the two, as if they're crazy.

"Ah you don't want to know."

Three hours passed and everyone arrived in France in a flash ever since the fight with the woman. They did find a restaurant and ate for an hour and everyone is walking to the hotel they're staying at.

"Where's the hotel?" Taye asked, while staring at the lights of Paris.

"_Hotel Etoile Saint Ferdinand Paris," _Lima replied. "We're two blocks away, so you don't need to worry."

"All I need now is a shower!" Taye complained. "I'm starting to get hot."

"Agreed!" Dare, Glitch, Lil'T, Mo and MacCoy shouted.

"What about you Riptide, Lu$h-" Glitch turned around to ask them but his eyes widen. They're nowhere in sight. He had a faint sound come out from his mouth, making everyone suspicious.

"Glitch, are you okay?" Lil'T asked him, Glitch still let out the same faint sound. "Glitch is there something wrong?"

"R-Ript-tide… Lu$h…" Glitch stuttered. "T-They're A-A-Aren't w-wiith u-u-s."

"That is…" Lil'T stammered and looked behind Glitch. She covered her mouth.

"OH you have to be…" Taye hissed and turned around, her voice faded. He was right. They're nowhere near them.

Mo didn't believe him, so he turned around. He didn't spot them either.

"DCI we have a problem.." MacCoy and Dare spoke up, after finding out the other two crews aren't with them.

Rasa and Lima turned to Taye, who is standing. "Yes?"

Taye and the others gulped. "Where was the last time Riptide and Lu$h have been with us?"

* * *

**OMG. WHAT. HAPPENED. Cliffhanger! **

**What do you think happened to Riptide and Lu$h?!  
Find out next in Part 3**

**R&R**

**YuRi**


	23. Spring Break Special Part 3

Stoked Part 3

_"What about you Riptide, Lu$h-" Glitch turned around to ask them but his eyes widen. They're nowhere in sight. He had a faint sound come out from his mouth, making everyone suspicious._

_"Glitch, are you okay?" Lil'T asked him, Glitch still let out the same faint sound. "Glitch is there something wrong?"_

_"R-Ript-tide… Lu$h…" Glitch stuttered. "T-They're A-A-Aren't w-wiith u-u-s."_

_"That is…" Lil'T stammered and looked behind Glitch. She covered her mouth._

_"OH you have to be…" Taye hissed and turned around, her voice faded. He was right. They're nowhere near them._

_Mo didn't believe him, so he turned around. He didn't spot them either._

_"DCI we have a problem.." MacCoy and Dare spoke up, after finding out the other two crews aren't with them._

_Rasa and Lima turned to Taye, who is standing. "Yes?"_

_Taye and the others gulped. "Where was the last time Riptide and Lu$h have been with us?"_

Back From Where We Left Off...

Rasa and Lima turned around and looked behind the four, who are fear-stricken. They're eyes widen and Lima gasped.

"They were just here... No... This cannot be right..." Lima murmured and bit her thumb. "Taye, try to call either Bodie, Angel, Aubrey or Emilia. Quickly!"

"Aiight, aiight." Taye stammered and quickly dialed Emilia, placing the phone on her ear. A few seconds later, she groaned. "No connection."

"Damnit," Rasa scowled under his breath. "Mo, Glitch- any luck?"

"Hang on, I'll try to call Bodie." Glitch raised a hand, trying to call Bodie. The call has been corrupted, Glitch sighed. "Crappy phone service."

Everyone tried to call or text the missing members, but no luck had hit them. They had no choice but to go to the hotel.

"I hope they're okay," Dare muttered and continued to walk with the remaining members.

_Meanwhile- With Riptide and Lu$H _

"Where are they?" Aubrey bit her lip and tried calling Taye. Not a single ring echoed in her ear. "I can't get hold of anyone."

"Great," Emilia sighed and sat on a bench. "We're lost and neither of us can't speak French."

"I know some French," Bodie spoke up. "Not a lot of it though."

"Angel, any luck?" Aubrey looked at Angel, hoping if he can get any signal.

"My phone's dead, " Angel pointed out, his iPhone died during the process of calling the others. "I only have an iPod 5 with me that's it."

"I blame traffic and crowded people," Aubrey sighed and sat down. "And we blame ourselves too."

"How come?" The others asked.

"Well I got distracted by some French men who were hitting on me, Emilia got hungry and went to the bakery which had a long line up, Bodie ran into an annoying mime and Angel got distracted by some French girls." Aubrey told the other, which she made a good point. "So it's basically somewhat our fault that we got separated from them."

Emilia nodded. "Reason the line was long is there was an argument."

"The mime wouldn't stop! I seriously wanted him to go away!" Bodie crossed his arms and pouted.

"The girls were annoying." Angel rolled his eyes.

"It's almost 8 and where are we going to stay?" Bodie questioned. "We can't look like we're homeless in these clothes."

"Bodie, you said you have a relative that lives around here?" Emilia assumed. "France, right?"

"Sadly, he's in Italy." Bodie corrected. "We can try to go there on bus..."

"MY HOME, BABY!" Emilia cheered.

"Oh hell no!" Aubrey hissed. "I can't have the same incident!"

"We arrive there probably around 11pm.." Angel noted. "So chances are everyone's asleep."

"And the woman is somewhere else, she shouldn't be taking the bus apparently." Emilia shrugged.

"Don't we know the hotel name?" Aubrey made sure before they decide to take the bus. The others shook their head. "Never mind..."

"Come on, we don't want to wander around here too often." Angel pulled Aubrey with him and so headed to the bus stop along with Riptide.

They went to the bus stop and waited for almost an hour despite the fact the bus got delayed. The two girls were sleeping on their partner's shoulders. The bus eventually came by to bring them to Italy, so Angel and Bodie had to carry their sleeping partners inside the bus.

It was awfully quiet in the bus; no passengers are inside except the four. The drive to Italy was quiet, yet awkward between the two men who are awake and the bus driver. An hour passed until the bus driver spoke up.

"One hour and ten minutes left," The bus driver told the two. He was American, apparently.

"Okay, good to know." Bodie noted.

"Hey, you four look familiar…" The bus driver smiled and looked at the four by the mirror. "Aren't you Lu$h crew and Riptide?"

Bodie and Angel exchanged looks. No one really noticed them, but the bus driver did.

"Yes, sir." Angel gave him a faint smile.

"What are you doing in Europe?"

"Spring break, but we got separated from our friends." Bodie sighed.

"Let me guess, distractions or too crowded to get through?"

"Both." Angel and Bodie sighed.

"Do you have currency?"

"Yes sir."

The bus driver nodded and kept driving. Bodie watched Emilia, who looks like she was shivering because the bus temperature wasn't really warm and she was only in shorts. Bodie took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, to give her warmth and comfort. Angel did the same to Aubrey, in addition stroking her hair. It went extremely quiet in the bus; no sign of awkwardness filled the air. The hour and ten minutes went by quickly and arrived in Italy at 11:00pm.

The bus driver asked if one of them had a relative living in Italy and Bodie told him the address. The bus driver drove them to Bodie's uncle's house instead of letting them walk by themselves because it can be dangerous during night. A couple more minutes passed and arrived at Bodie's uncle's house.

"Hey Em," Bodie murmured in Emilia's ear, waking her up from his voice. "We're here now."

Emilia did wake up; rubbing her eyes and blinked a couple of times. Riptide got off the bus, saying thank you to the driver and walked on the driveway. Angel tried to wake up Aubrey, but she was sleeping deeply. Angel picked her up and walked out from the bus, thanking the driver.

"Is _this _the right place?" Emilia asked, holding on to Bodie.

Bodie nodded. "I'm sure of it. My mom told me his address just in case something like this ever happens. She doubt it this would happen."

"Yeah, tell her that it _did happened._" Emilia coughed and told him knock on the door. Bodie and Angel laughed as Bodie knocked on his uncle's door. The door opened and his uncle stood at the door. Emilia's eyes widen as she saw his uncle.

"_That's_ your uncle?" Angel and Emilia gave a look to Bodie; and he nodded.

"Bodie?" His uncle's bright blue eyes focused on Bodie. "What are you-?"

"Questions later," Bodie cut him off. "Can we come in?"

"Course," His uncle let the four in his house. The house was the perfect size for at least five people to live. The four dropped their bags on the living room floor and sat on the couch other than Aubrey, who lied on the couch.

"My name is Dylan, in case you're wondering. I'm Bodie's uncle." Dylan introduced himself to Angel and Emilia, who are still shocked that Dylan looks young for his age.

"That's Angel," Bodie pointed to the Latino. "The one sleeping is Aubrey and the one beside me is Emilia."

"I have a question," Emilia faked a laugh. "Are you the twin brother of Chris Pine, cause I think you're his twin brother!"

"Actually, no. I may look like him and sound like him, but I'm not related to Chris Pine." Dylan smiled and Emilia lost half of her excitement. "Sorry for crushing your high hopes."

"It's okay," Emilia scoffed and gave him a slight smile. "Bodie already _does_ crush my hopes whenever I read dystopian novels."

Bodie gave her a look and nudged her playfully. "No I don't."

"Sure you do," Angel smirked.

"See? Even Aubrey's lover is on my side." Emilia gave him an evil smile.

The conversations in Dylan's house went reckless and interesting. The night grew gradually less and it was 3 in the morning. Everyone went to the guest rooms and slept, hoping for more hope for tomorrow.

_With Glitch and Lil'T- Back in Paris_

The two had a hard time falling asleep in their hotel room so they went from playing UNO to watching horror movies to finally play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Same rules but whenever someone loses, they get a slap on their hand.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Glitch and Lil'T cried. Glitch went for Rock while Lil'T went for Scissors.

"Aw, damnit Glitch!" Lil'T sighed and Glitch showed her a smirk. "I only slapped you like five times and you like a hundred!"

"Ahem, pass the hand please." Glitch smirked and Lil'T obliged. He slapped the hand and Lil'T gawked in pain.

"Can we do something else? Or can I like eat?' Lil"T pouted and Glitch nodded. Lil'T went to her bag and looked for a box of Pocky she bought. She took it out and opened it, getting Pocky sticks out form the bag.

"Can I have some?" Glitch asked. Lil'T shook her head and sat down beside him. "Why not?!"

"Because you slapped my hand 101 times, already." Lil'T pointed out. "And I'm hungry."

"Pleasseee!" Glitch begged and gave her puppy dog eyes. Lil'T quickly averted her eyes from his, avoiding the puppy dog look.

_The guys do it really bad no offense but when it comes to Glitch, I just wish he were a puppy! Man, do I really have to give him some?_

"Ugh, fine." Lil'T snorted and gave him some. "You're lucky I gave you some."

Glitch smiled and grabbed one out of the bag. He finished it in seconds and as Lil'T had one in her mouth not bothering to eat it, he bit the other end.

Lil'T was surprised and took a bite. Glitch did the same. But something went blank in Lil'T's mind. Every time one of them took a bite, their faces were drawing nearer and nearer. Lil'T felt warmth rushed up her cheeks as their lips start to touch. Glitch took in one last bite and as she knew, they were kissing.

Lil'T felt nothing in her, just warmth and melted chocolate stirring through the kiss. They pulled away, with sheepish smiles and awkwardness drifted in the air.

"S-Sorry…" Glitch stammered, his face was completely red.

"I-I know you are." Lil'T smiled. "It's okay."

Glitch just smiled and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Hey, wanna try to call the others again?" Lil'T blushed.

Glitch nodded and called Angel- the first one who came into his mind.

_Meanwhile in Italy- In the Lu$h Guest Room_

Aubrey fluttered her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was on a decent king bed. _Where the hell am I? Where's Angel?_

The door creaked, making Aubrey hid under the covers. It was Angel, who came into the room. He noticed that Aubrey was moving under the sheets, so Angel realized she was awake.

"Hey, _chica._" Angel smiled as he approached the bed. "It's just me. No stranger or anything."

Aubrey slowly went out from the covers and saw Angel. She blushed as the minute she saw him. A towel draped his head, meaning he took a shower. Streaks of water trickled his bare chest; the only thing he wore was a pair of unbuttoned jeans, showing a pair of grey boxers.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Angel questioned as he saw the awkwardness in her eyes.

She blushed harder and shook her head. "N-No! N-Not at a-all."

Angel noticed her hesitation and sat on the edge of her bed. He went closer and stared at her directly into her eyes.

"I sensed your hesitation." Angel smirked and Aubrey blushed even harder than usual. Her face was completely red. "It's not like your first time seeing me shirtless. Come on, you _modeled_ with shirtless men and you don't react."

Aubrey relaxed a bit. _He does make a good point. _

Angel was about to draw nearer to the blushing red head until his phone rang.

"You charged it?"

Angel nodded and grabbed the phone. He answered. "Uh… Hello?" He then placed it on speaker

"HOLY SHIT! ANGEL YOU ANSWERED FINALLY! YES!" A voice of two teenagers cheered on the line. Aubrey and Angel exchanged looks.

"Who are you?" Both of the confused asked. They have no clue who called them.

"YOU STUPIDS ITS US- TIYANNA AND GLITCH!" Lil'T screamed at them. "FINALLY YOU HAVE SIGNAL!"

"Oh." Aubrey and Angel laughed.

"Why are you awake? It's like 3 in the morning!" Aubrey asked the teenagers, who are happily cheering at the other end of the line.

"We can't sleep. Don't say we're high." Glitch told. "Why are you two awake? Drinking?"

"I took a shower and Aubrey woke up from her 6 hour nap." Angel replied. "Wait- where are the others?"

"In their hotels rooms sleeping." Both replied. "Where are you guys?"

"In Italy." Angel answered.

"Wait- we're in Italy?' Aubrey questioned and Angel nodded.

"It's at least a good thing that you guys are okay…" Glitch said. "I'll tell the others when they wake up in the next four hours."

"All-nighters, huh?' Aubrey muttered. "Hope you don't get tired when you come to Spain."

"Oh don't worry, we have a plan." Lil'T snickered. "Go get rest. We'll- I mean, everyone will talk in the morning."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye."

_About six hours later… In Paris- At the Main Lounge 9:34am_

"Man, it's at least a good thing to be in a different set of clothes than yesterday." Mo stretched in his hoodie. "I feel a lot better."

"Did everyone sleep well?" Rasa said, fixing his collar of his sweater. Everyone nodded, except Lil'T and Glitch had a wide grin on his or her face. "Uh, are you two okay?"

The two kids nodded, still smiling. "Yep."

"You didn't sleep, didn't you?" Dare asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have some news for you and I think you'll be happy about it." Lil'T squealed and jumped up and down. "Ready to tell them Glitch?"

Glitch nodded and both took a big breath. The others stood there in confusion, not knowing what's up with the two.

"We found out where the others are!" Glitch and Lil'T exclaimed and jumped up and down multiple times. The others gasped and thought they were kidding.

"You have to be joking…" Lima mumbled and looked at the two. "Where are they? And how did you contacted them?"

"Calling, duh!" Glitch noted and the others chuckled. "I guess there's better signal in 3 in the morning."

"Anyway, we called Angel on our first try and he told us they were in Italy." Lil'T continued.

"So, shall we take the bus for the second time and go to Italy?" Taye asked the crew and everyone nodded.

"Ooh, I cannot wait to go taste the fresh pizza and pasta! Mmm!" Mo said in an Italian accent.

* * *

**Whew! The kids save the day! Good thing they know where the others are **

**Review please? :D**

**YuRi**


	24. Update Note

A Note to my Readers:  
I FEEL LIKE I NEVER BEEN HERE FOREVER~~~~~  
Sorry about for the last part of the spring break special :( I do blame myself for not posting/writing. It's just that I don't have enough time, so hate on me or forgive me. (plus i got a few stitches yesterday :c) The last part will be posted somewhat this week, i hope on either tomorrow or Monday (you can debate) I promise. I love you all~

YuRi


	25. Spring Break Special Part Epilogue

_Stoked Part 4: Epilogue_

_In Italy- In Dylan's house_

"Good morning!" Emilia greeted everyone, who is sitting around the dining table eating breakfast.

"Good mofning." Bodie greeted back with his mouth full.

"Dude, manners."

"Did you have a good sleep?" Dylan asked the late sleeper.

"Yep! Pretty much, except that the fact Bodie snores."

"Hey," Bodie pouted. "It's in the family."

"Actually, I don't snore at all." Dylan coughed out a laugh.

"We have some news," Aubrey announced. The others stopped eating and waited. "We're have some guests."

"Aubrey, don't tell me you have been drunk and found some guys..." Emilia sighed and chewed on her piece of bread. "Or maybe Angel..."

"Woah, you all got it wrong." Angel halted Emilia before she went on. "The others are coming, that's what we've been trying to tell you!"

Bodie and Emilia spat out their food. "REALLY!?"

Angel and Aubrey nodded, smiling. "Yes!"

"B-But how!?" Emilia asked, excited to see the others.

"Well, Angel's phone rang at 3 in the morning and Glitch and Lil'T were calling." Aubrey explained. "We told the where we are so they're coming here."

"Do you mean by the address or the country?" Bodie questioned, to make sure.

Aubrey didn't say anything and slowly started eating again. "Well..."

"AUBREY!" The others exclaimed. "Where are they going to find us!? In a restaurant!"

"For crying out loud, I had no clue where we are when I woke up at 3am!" Aubrey cried and drank her water. "I was sleeping! Remember?"

"She does make a pretty good point," Emilia agreed. "I mean, the last thing she remembered before coming to Italy was wondering where the others are before falling asleep."

"Angel, you were awake right?" Bodie asked and Angel nodded. "SO WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM WHERE EXACTLY WE ARE!?"

"Hey, hey! I forgot! Geez..." Angel scoffed.

"I wish you good luck, guys." Dylan wished and grabbed his plate to wash it. "HELLA luck."

"Thank you, Uncle Dylan." Bodie thanked his uncle. "We do need that."

Meanwhile...

"So, where are we going?" Lil'T asked, running with the others. She had no clue why they were running. "Aren't we suppose to take the bus?"

"Pfft, bus ride there is like three hours! Train ride is like one hour!" Taye answered, trying not to trip from her heels.

"The train is leaving in about five minutes! We got our passes already but all we need is either luck or karma!" Lima yelled, running as quickly as possible. "And plus, the train has more seats than the bus."

"Hey, look! The train just arrived at the station!" Mo pointed, grabbing Taye and carrying her to catch the train. "Someone carry someone so we don't have to wait for anyone else!"

The others nodded and carried a person, running helplessly to the train. Everyone eventually had luck, hopping on the train just in the nick of time before the train door closes. Mo placed Taye down, while MacCoy, Glitch and Rasa did the same to the other girls.

"So Karma didn't hit us, thank the lord." Lima panted, letting out a sigh of relief. "We'll be there shortly."

"Hey Glitch," Mo nudged his Asian friend. "You know where we going?"

That made Glitch think. Where is their exact location in Italy? "I..."

"GLITCH!" Mo shook Glitch carelessly. "YOU HAVE TO BE-"

"Shhhh!" The strangers on the train hushed the mentor.

"Sorry..."

An hour later...

The others in Italy were now dressed, sitting in the living room trying to call the others for the 132nd time.

"Huh weird..." Angel glanced at his phone's signal bars. "I had better signal at 3am..."

"My signal is very low, so there is no way I can't get a hold of them at all." Aubrey sighed. "All I want to do now is go home and cry over my Korean dramas."

"Oh! Which one is your favourite!?" Emilia squealed, also watches Korean dramas as well. "Mine's Reply 1997!"

"Ugh, I'm almost finished that one! I love Shut Up! Flower Boy Band!" Aubrey smiled and her and Emilia jumped up and down, fangirling.

"Guys! Save that for later! We need to get a hold of them." Bodie scolded the two ladies and they obliged. "Thank you."

"Anyway," Angel spoke after a minute of silence. "My phone is ringing..." He stared at his phone.

"THEN ANSWER IT, YOU FOOL!" Aubrey yelled and he nodded.

"H-hello?"

"ANGEL FOR GOODNESS SAKE WHERE ARE YOU?" Taye's voice ringed his ears.

"Uh, in Italy?"

"Stupid! Be specific!" Taye sounded very mad. "My sister and the Asian kid don't know where are you to be specific!"

"Okay, uh by the time you get off the train," Angel began, giving instructions. "There's a coffee shop when you exactly take a step out of the station. Meet us there."

"Okay, good to know." She hung up.

"So," Bodie began, fiddling his fingers. "We better get going?"

"Well no shit, Sherlock." The others responded.

_Two hours later..._

"Man, where would they be?" Aubrey sighed, standing infront of the coffe shop near the train station. "Does it take an hour to get here from France or what?"

"Check inside," Bodie suggested, opening the door. "They must be here alrea-PPPMMMMMFFT." His mouth was stuffed with a pasty.

"There you are!" Glitch exclaimed, giving Bodie a napkin to wipe off the excess cream around his mouth corners. "Sorry about doing that, but it's been a while!" He hugged Bodie and then pulled away.

"I'll wipe it off for you." Emilia smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"EEEWWWWWWWWWW!" Glitch had a disgusted look on his face. "Mo, I don't think I'll be eating anymore!"

"Well, uh," Mo saw what Glitch meant, including the others. "Yo, Em and Bodie please stop."

"Anyway," Rasa spoke, after the awkwardness began to die down. "I requested a jet to pick us up from HQ here, so we can go back home."

This comment made Taye frown. "Aw, what about our shopping bags!?"

"They are teleported back to where you live."

"I find that strange." Lil'T spoke.

"So, let's enjoy our little renuion and eat all the food Rasa and I ordered?" Lima suggested, making everyone cheer.

So in the end, although they have been in rough situations, at least no one is hurt and they are safe.

* * *

**a/n: the shortness of this chapter ;A;**  
**okay, I allow you to send me a virtual slap or something since its been freaking two months but at least I gave you the final part of the special. **  
**I am now allowing requests, so you can either PM or send me a review/comment if you want. **  
**(I dont allow yaoi, btw.) **  
**In the end, I am truly sorry. Forgive me please~ (or you can just virtually slap me, i can handle the pain) **

**XOXO**


	26. Chapter 19: The Tale

**a/n:**  
**Requested by: .984**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Every 500 years, hundreds of brave soldiers are chosen to become the only warrior of light. Facing trials and weaponry training, they must become worthy to defeat the Dark Lord out of his misery and turn into the Light Lord. But until one, fine-rise day, the Princess of Light, Emilia decided to twist the chairs and flip tables in her kingdom.

"WHAT!? Princess Emilia! Think of your kingdom! Oh curse this, this is you! YOU I SAY!" Duchess Taye, her long childhood friend since their birth. "Exsqueeze me, but your father and your mama ain't gon' be pleased of they hear about this!"

"Woah, calm down Taye," Emilia calmed the Duchess as she tied her curly hair into a messy ponytail. "I'll be gone for at least ten days and nine nights, no worrying about me. I know how to throw blades, fire arrows, hunt flesh- I even know how to kill a commoner with a batch of pigeon feathers and rope."

"Okay, you have your word, but please change into something else. You look like you came from a mud explosion." Taye tossed her a black-green-blue corset, tight black trousers and rider boots. "What about your brother, Bodie? He's the freaking general of the Royalite army. He's gonna kill someone with an apple if he finds put you're gone."

"Eh, I no worry about the lad." She slipped on the clothes Taye gave her. "He knows everything."

"EVERY TO THE THANG!?" Taye shrieked as she tied the strings on Emilia's corset.

"Yeah, yeah," Emilia nodded as she packed pieces of cloth [usage for bandages], few medical herbs, a small money pouch and a small jar of Egyptian lotus into her rider bag. "Take care here, okay?"

"I know," Taye nodded. "Fullfill your dream."

Emilia nodded as she left her chamber and dashed down to the hay barn, where her brother Bodie was feeding her horse, Janus hay. "Janus, watch out for my sister. I know she may be despicable and a little insane but she will make her dream come true." Janus just snorted as a response. Bodie chuckled as he fed Janus more hay.

"Yah, I'm not insane," Emilia corrected as she watched Bodie ruffle his blonde hair. "I'm just disobeying mother's rules. Father knows me too well, he can't really do much."

"Emilia, just be careful," Bodie reminded as he placed Janus' saddle on him. "In the pockets are some small blades, just in case either yours break or something strange happened. Do you have your bow and arrows and everything you need-even that random strand of hair that belonged to one of my best soldiers, Angel?"

"I gave that strand to the farm girl, Aubrey. She has an interest in him. And yes, I have everything." Emilia winked and hopped onto her horse. "But I have no clue where my pendant went off. I wanted to bring it..."

Bodie handed a bronze pendant to Emilia and another pendant, adorned in gold and lavender sapphire. "In case you ran out of money, sell the gold. Your welcome." He patted her thigh. "Since when you became strong?"

"Aubrey and your Commander, Mo."

"Oh."

"What would you do if our parents comeback?"

"We'll find a way, no worrying."

"Okay, well wish you luck and see you when you get back." Bodie smiled and watched Emilia taking off in a rapid start, seeing her image dissapear to the dark-green woods.

Three days have passed... Around noon-ish...

"Where am I..." I asked myself and I walked with my horse through a small town. A population at least a quarter from where I am from, around here held horse stables, small commoner homes and shops. I suppose they have no lord. But a commotion of a crowd was right in the middle of the road. And I can hear it clearly as a sky.

"Please, Madam Jaryn!"

"I won't marry you!"

What?

I parked Janus near a horse stable as I hopped off him and tried hard to slip to the front of the crowd. A man, covered in dirt was on his knees to Madam Jaryn, the Duchess of ye East. What is she doing here?

"Look, you are looking for me! I'm just covered in mud! Please, Madam Jaryn!" The man begged.

"What kind of rascal are you?" She snorted. "You don't have the gold lavender! If you do, you are my Oblio baby."

"I am your Oblio baby!"

What a coincidence. I have that in my pockets. I carefully took it out, making sure no one noticed me and threw it at the man. He let out a 'oof' as he saw the gold lavender in his eyes. I didn't need it anyway, plus, I can handle myself.

"Oh!" She said, her tone delighted. "You have it! I am sorry of I never noticed you, Oblio baby!" Madam Jaryn hugged Oblio and gave him a kiss while the others in the crowd applaud for them. I smiled at the two and went back to my horse, riding off to a new place. As going to a new trail I explored the green forest to the grassy plains with beautiful flowers. But, something strange kicked up my nose. Janus started to lose it and threw me at the grass, running away from me. I called him, but he never came. The bright, blue sky turned at te darkest grey colors while the smell of flowers began to die. No one can turn the setting like this. Unless it's the Dark Lord.

Kerith.

"Why hello, ello, Emilia, the Princess of Light." His voice echoes in the dark fog that formed quickly. His body figure appeared out of the blue fog, and on his face was a heavy smirk. "I suppose to came to see me, Hm?" Kerith pointed to spear, as a spark of lightning appeared on the point. Shooting at me, I took a dive to the ground as the lightning shot past me. Taking out a few blades, the blades sparked up fire and I threw the three blades as I got up. Although I miss, but burned his blonde hair, I charged at him, trying to punch him. But, a knife was in his palms and it went through my stomach. I groaned him pain as the sharp feeling increased more. Kerith looked at me with evil eyes.

"I wonder how, the Princess of Light, has came to try to destroy me," He snickered at my face. "But it turns out I will destroy you instead."

"S-Stop, Kerith!" I panted, taking quick breaths as I felt blood touch my hands. "Look- W-We used to be childhood friends- a-and I know you always said you wanted to be the Light Lord- ARGH!" I groaned, the knife feeling even sharper through my body.

"Shut up!" Kerith yelled. "That young boy, Jongcheol, is the Light Lord and defeated me in the Light Selection! I was ashamed on how some kid can defeat me, for crying out loud! I felt embarrassed, so I left and became the Dark Lord instead."

"Embarrassment!?" I repeated.

"Yes! Everyone back at your home wanted me to be the Light Lord since I was so skillful! But the shame and heavy burned I recieve from every single person! Can't you understand!?" Kerith shouted.

"Kerith-"

"What!?"

"Stop!" I finally said and grabbed his neck, pulling him down to me and kissed his lips. He struggled to get out, but Kerith relaxed a bit. Feeling the darkness rise away, I pulled away, blushing and looking at the other direction. The knife was still through me. "The knife..." I spoke as he immediately pulled it out.

"Sorry..." Is all he said. "Hey. Look at me." I looked at him, blushing.

"What?"

"Let's go home. Back where me and you belong."

* * *

**A/N: BSIOCBNsovbnsoIbnoIBio BIOVBwoib i am sO SORRY. -runs to a corner and curls up-**

**note to .984: here's your request~ I'm just letting you know that I changed it to a fantasy/medieval setting instead of a fantasy/faery (i ain't good in that genre cx) but I hope you're okay with it.**

If you guys never expected Emilia&Kerith getting together, it's a request so don't take it too seriously.

*IMPORTANT*

So, starting today, Dance Central One-Shots! will be on a SEMI HIATUS TO A FULL HIATUS. What happened was:

**_well, a couple months ago, (thanks to my friends) i've been dragged to other fandoms. The fandoms caught up to me so much that I forgot to write the Epilogue of Spring Break Special. I'm still currently in the fandoms... So..._**

**That is my lame story why I didn't come back for so long -hides- Just all I hope you guys understand.**

BUT.

You all have been supporting the one-shot collection and I really want to thank you! The request box is still open, but I will write for the other pairings as well. Thank you SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE! If it weren't for you, writing wouldn't have became my hobby (you guys were te first fandom to boost my writing ability).

So, again, thank you all! :D 3

XOXO


End file.
